The Good Wife
by Fuzzy Minkerton
Summary: AU story, actually more of a AR. A what if... life for Steph. All of your favorites are there, and still themselves I promise. Try it, you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 1

I woke up with a start and a splash. Crap. What the hell? I took in my surroundings. Right, the new house, my new bathroom; I sighed, and what a bathroom it was. I was currently in the Jacuzzi tub that would happily accommodate two. _As if_. I must have fallen asleep. It had been a busy couple of days, hell; it had been a crazy couple of months. But what else was new? Pretty much normal in my life, I sighed again; I suppose I should get out before I turned into a complete prune. The girls would be here soon to help me get ready for tonight. Gulp. Was I ready for this? Ready or not, this was happening. Put on your big girl panties Steph and get it in gear. I got out of the tub and made my way to the shower. It really was beautiful in here. Maybe I could just hide in here and no one would miss me. _Yeah right_. I stepped into the shower and fiddled with the controls, everything still unfamiliar. There were multiple shower heads which would come in handy if I had company in here, but I didn't see that happening. I shampooed, conditioned, buffed and shaved all of the essentials. When I was finished I eyed the one addition I had requested be added when we moved in. Pausing only briefly I picked up the state of the art shower massager and made myself comfy on the bench to relieve a little stress.

After being duly impressed with my new toy, I toweled off and moisturized before slipping into my robe. When I stepped into my bedroom I found Connie and Lula waiting for me. Connie checked her Blackberry and made a '_tsk tsk'_ sound as Lula grabbed me and sat me down in the chair in front of the vanity.

"White girl, I thought you drowned in there. We don't have much time to get you ready. This is your big night. Everything needs to be perfect. Plus this is my reputation on the line. This could be a big break for me, I can't be havin' you short my time. An artist can't be rushed." She flew into high gear as I saw her open up a massive tool box and pull out a hair dryer, hot rollers, 3 different size curling irons, a flat iron and a few other tools I couldn't identify. I thought it was a bit of overkill, but I knew better than to mess with Lula when she was like this. The woman was fierce.

I had met Lula nearly four years ago. In some ways she was the same; her fire, her spirit and her grit. But other things had changed drastically, her job, her happiness and most importantly her life expectancy. We first met while I was working on a case. She had been in her words, a_ ho_. She worked a corner on Stark Street in Trenton. She had been an informant, helping me gather information on a local boxer Benito Ramirez and his manager Jimmy Alpha. Ramirez liked to hurt women and his manager Jimmy Alpha liked to cover it up. They had both been convicted and sent to jail, but the fortune Ramirez had earned in his career sat in Jimmy's bank account. With Lula's help we were able to gather enough information for a lawsuit against the two. Many of his victims didn't survive; we sought a financial settlement for the families of the women who had been killed and compensation for the victims who survived.

Lula was one of those. She took her money and used it to finish cosmetology school and open a small salon. The salon had grown and now she ran one of the most popular spas in Trenton. While her personal style was a little on the outrageous side, she was very talented as a stylist and turned out to be a good business woman. I had asked her once what her secret was, she shrugged, "It isn't always about the hair. People like to talk to their hairdressers. I like to listen. I have learned a great deal from listening carefully. Most people never listen." Smart lady. I had been her first client when she opened her doors, so of course I hired her for tonight.

While Lula worked her magic, Connie fluttered around the room gathering my clothing for the evening. She grabbed the gown from the bed and found all of the other things I would need. I thought it was a little weird for someone else to be picking out my underwear, but she told me I should just get used to it. As she worked she went over the itinerary for the evening, what time the car was coming, how long we would be spending at each party and who the important people I was to schmooze at each one. Her eye for detail and ability to multitask had made her friendship invaluable to me. When I offered her the job as my personal assistant she was skeptical. She was afraid that her family connections would cause problems. I assured her that this was New Jersey and you couldn't walk three feet without running into someone who was _related_. If she hadn't accepted, I don't know what I would have done. I was entering a whole new world and I felt the need to surround myself with familiar people. I had worked with Connie several times through her job with my cousin at Plum Bail Bonds. Connie was the office manager and kept my perv of a cousin Vinnie in line. I had no doubt she could handle the job.

After setting my hair in curlers Lula moved on to my face. I wasn't used to someone else doing my makeup. Considering what Lula usually wore, I was a little apprehensive, but we had done a test drive of the hair and make up the day before and I was pleasantly surprised. She picked a simple, elegant look, not too heavy. We were going for classy, not Jersey Girl. She had done a slightly smoky eye shadow with charcoal liner. Knowing how much confidence I needed she added several coats of mascara. My lips were a classic muted red. I have to say I looked damn good.

We had tried several hairstyles, but had decided yesterday on leaving it curly. She had it pulled back gently and secured it with jeweled hair pins at the back of my head. The curls hung in a slightly messy up do at the back of my neck. It was a little sexy, but classy without being too severe. Happy with her results, Lula packed up her massive tool kit, making sure to leave me the lipstick, mascara and powder I would need for touch ups as the evening wore on.

Connie informed me we were down to half an hour so I scurried to get dressed. Connie offered to help, but I assured her that I didn't need her assistance to be quite that personal. Sometimes she forgot we were old friends from the burg and treated me like I was royalty. It was weird. I stepped into the dressing room and slipped into lace panties and strapless bra before sliding on my silk thigh highs. I did have to call Connie for help into the gown. She held it for me as I stepped in and she zipped me up. I ran my hands down over the dress, reveling in the texture. The dress was stunning. It was a ruched silk taffeta gown with a fitted sweetheart bodice and spaghetti straps. It was an iridescent navy and form fitting from the bust to the hips, flaring slightly below the knee.

While the dress was gorgeous, my movement was a little restricted. I should be good for dancing tonight since it would be the basic boring and stuffy ballroom stuff that I had come to tolerate. I giggled thinking of the who's who of New Jersey dancing to the play list on my i pod which was home to Lady Gaga, Shakira and Timberland. Connie helped me slip into my silver sandals with the 4" heels. I knew we were going for classy, but this is Jersey we are talking about here people. Next came the diamond pendant necklace that my husband had given me for Christmas. It had concentric circles of diamonds hanging from a platinum chain. It had matching chandelier earrings and a diamond bangle bracelet. I rolled my eyes at the extravagance of his gift, but knew it was one of the ways he assuaged his guilt. _Whatever_.

"Damn Girl!" Lula exclaimed as I emerged from the dressing room. She made me twirl and gave a wolf whistle. I laughed and hugged her and Connie both.

Connie checked her watch as the alarm on her Blackberry went off. "Steph, remember we have extra security tonight because of the threats. I am sure it will die down now that the election is over, but your in-laws hired a private security firm to act as body guards for the time being." I rolled my eyes, just what I needed, a bunch of overgrown goons following me around.

I snorted, "I guess they spent enough money to get him here, they aren't taking any chances." Bodyguards would be very annoying, but marrying into the family I did, I found it necessary to pick and choose my battles. They had lots of money and lots of power, a scary combination. We had reached a truce, outlining what I was and not willing to do. In exchange I was given a certain amount of freedom. Without their backing I wouldn't have been able to help Lula and countless women and children that the state had forgotten. The Foundation was my life. A deal with the devil I know, but I did what I had to do. I was always very careful when discussing my marriage. Connie and Lula were among the small number of people who knew the truth. To the outside world we were the perfect power couple and poised to carry on the family's legacy.

We heard a knock on the door and it was time to go. Connie handed me my clutch and wrap. "Your bodyguard will escort you down to the limo. Your husband will meet you there." Great. Big girl panties Steph, time to play the role. I am the dutiful happy wife I told myself. I was arm candy, he was the power and I was the personality. I had done this many times before. After my mental pep talk I nodded to Connie and she opened the door for me.

Stepping through the door I stopped short. Standing outside my door was what I assumed was my bodyguard. He had to be the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He was Latino, with long dark hair pulled back at the base of his neck. He looked positively edible in the tuxedo that looked custom made for him. While classy, it hinted at the muscled physique underneath. His eyes were deep brown, but serious. He gave me a cursory glance, his face blank.

I was momentarily stunned. I collected myself and gave him a slight smile. He nodded and motioned for me to proceed. In classic Steph form, I tripped slightly and he moved to steady me. I felt my skin tingle as his hand grabbed my arm, his other on my waist as he caught me. His body was so close to me I could feel the heat radiating off him. My god he smelled good.

"Thank you," I blushed. He gave me a small smile. _Ohmigod_.

He motioned for me to start again, this time keeping his hand at the small of my back in a protective gesture. We made it down the large staircase and out to the circular drive where the limo was waiting, without further incident. There were several more good looking and well built men in tuxes standing guard. One of them came up to us as we approached the limo. He was an extremely large bald black man, built like a brick shithouse. He nodded to me before speaking to my bodyguard and then turning to climb into the black SUV parked in front of the limo.

My bodyguard turned back to me and apologized. "Change in plans Mrs. Orr. Your husband is running late. The Governor will be meeting you there."

I rolled my eyes. Great, just great.

Catching my eye roll he paused and then gave me that small smile. _Yum._


	2. Chapter 2

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 2

My bodyguard helped me into the limo before climbing in behind me. He took the seat opposite mine. My skin was all tingly again from his hand holding mine as he helped me into the car. He quietly studied me as we sat facing each other. It felt like he was trying to look through me or something. It made me shiver. He reached over and covered my shoulders with my wrap. I shivered again at his touch. He gave me a long look before settling back into his seat.

The other door opened and another tuxedo clad man climbed in. He smiled widely at me, his eyes traveling my body. Not quite leering, more in appreciation. I have to say, I kind of enjoyed it. He seemed to be Latino as well although he was taller than my bodyguard. His hair was shorter, his eyes were green and he had a devastating smile.

"Mrs. Orr," he nodded.

"Steph," I smiled and corrected him. He smiled, but glanced at the other man for approval. His superior maybe? There was a silent conversation before he turned back to me and smiled.

"Ok, Steph." I smiled back at him. He was gorgeous but he didn't have the bad boy vibe going for him that the other man had. He seemed like more of a player.

"And you are?" I asked. My mother had drilled the importance of proper burg manners to me.

"I'm Lester." I got another big grin from him.

I turned to the other man and waited for him to introduce himself. He studied me for a moment, like I was amusing him.

"Ranger," was all he said. He was still very serious.

I looked at Lester and then back to Ranger, "Did your mother not like you?" I asked. Lester laughed and the corners of Ranger's mouth tipped up ever so slightly. I _was_ amusing him. Great.

Lester was apparently the spokesperson, "Street name. Left over from when we were in the Army Rangers together."

I crinkled up my nose in confusion, "Do they call you Ranger too?" Another bark of laughter from Lester, Ranger looked either amused or annoyed. He seemed difficult to read. I felt the need to explain so they didn't think I was a total idiot, "If you were _both_ in the Rangers why does _he_ get the nickname?"

Lester calmed down and shrugged, "He was the best." _Well okay then_.

"So will you two be following me around all night?" Ranger just nodded yes.

I rolled my eyes, "Big talker, huh?" His lips curled into an almost smile, while Lester tried to suppress a chuckle.

I looked out the window as we wound our way through Trenton. I sighed. Here I was on my way to probably the most important public event of my life so far, alone. My husband was meeting me there. It was kind of depressing. _Bastard_. I just hoped it wasn't another college intern. _That had been a mess_. Could he not keep it in his pants for one night? It was _his_ fucking party for Chrissake! Here I sat, the new First Lady of New Jersey on the way to the Inaugural Ball _alone_. It wasn't that I cared about the girl. I long ago gave up caring about the girl. Our marriage was for appearances only.

We haven't slept together in years. Our agreement was that we could sleep with whoever we wanted. What it really meant was _he_ could sleep with whoever he wanted. I'm not a casual sex kind of girl. I couldn't do it, one night stands were not my thing. That being said, it's kind of hard to find a boyfriend while your husband is running for governor. Probably couldn't do that either. In the eyes of the church we were still married. I was not a great Catholic, but the guilt was still there. The downside was I haven't had a social orgasm in years. _Like six years!_ Usually it wasn't a problem. Usually my shower massager and other feminine electronics took care of things. _Usually_ I wasn't riding in a limo with two of the most handsome men I have ever seen who are going to be following me around all night. That and the knowledge that while I sit here all sexually frustrated, my husband is out there somewhere boffing some dumb slut. _Nope, doesn't bother me at all_.

"Will he be meeting me out front or inside?" I asked, still looking out the window. "It would look best if we could meet up with them somewhere before we get to the party. For appearances we should arrive together. I am sure there will be press." It was so quiet in the car I turned to see why I didn't get an answer. Lester looked kind of dumbstruck, but Ranger just looked like Ranger. "What?" I rolled my eyes. "You think I am stupid? I know he is off getting his knob polished before the party. I would just like to keep it out of the press." I was just being practical. This was a regular occurrence in my life.

Ranger spoke finally, "Our office building is not far. We have an underground garage. We could meet there to avoid scrutiny." He waited for my approval. I nodded. He grabbed his cell phone and had a four word conversation before hanging up again without saying goodbye. "Half an hour," he told me.

"Nice phone manners," I commented. He gave me another almost smile.

We pulled into an underground garage and parked. Half an hour, what was I going to do in the limo with these two for half an hour? I briefly entertained a very excellent way of passing the time that involved the three of us naked, but the little Catholic girl inside me nixed that idea. So I reached over and grabbed the champagne bottle that had been chilling. The note said _Congratulations Governor Orr!_ And it was from one of Richard's campaign contributors. I poured a glass and offered it to Ranger, then Lester. When they both declined, I shrugged and downed the glass in one swallow. Ranger's eyes widened ever so slightly. Lester looked impressed. I poured myself another glass before settling back in my seat.

"So what is the name of the company you work for?" I couldn't sit for half an hour in silence, it would kill me.

Lester answered, "Rangeman."

"Yours?" I glanced at Ranger. He nodded.

"What all do you do?"

This time Ranger answered, "Security systems, investigations, skip tracing and personal protection."

"Skip tracing?" I asked.

"It's when…" Ranger started to explain before I interrupted.

"I know what skip tracing is." I rolled my eyes. "You know Vinnie?" I asked.

From the look on both their faces, the answer was yes. It also looked like they felt the same way about him that I did. I started laughing. Ranger quirked an eyebrow at me. Damn, I always wanted to be able to do that.

I calmed down enough to say, "He's my pervert cousin." Lester started laughing. Ranger gave me a smile that looked like it gave off about 100 watts. Damn he was beautiful.

"Ok, new topic," I suggested. They both just stared at me. I rolled my eyes, "Come on, you guys can't expect me to sit here for a half an hour not talking."

Ranger's lips quirked up again, "Twenty seven minutes." I rolled my eyes again, before taking another sip of champagne.

"Come on, please?" I begged. Lester looked like he wanted to answer, but he wasn't sure if he should. Ranger just looked like he didn't want to.

Lester's phone rang and he stepped out to answer it. I stared at Ranger with puppy dog eyes hopping he'd cave.

Finally Ranger gave in, "The Diana Prince Foundation?" He questioned.

I smiled at him, "You did your homework."

"Always," he smiled back.

I shrugged, "When I was a kid, I wanted to be Wonder Woman. I had the Wonder Woman Barbie doll and the Underoos and everything." That got a full fledged grin out of him. "So much so that when I was nine, I wanted to fly, so I jumped off the garage roof and broke my arm." I stopped for a sip of champagne. "When Richard and I were first married I worked at his law firm. I was an investigator." Ranger looked a bit skeptical. I shrugged, "I am very nosey and I find people like to tell me things. They trust me." He nodded and I continued, "I kept finding cases where women and children fell through the cracks of the system. They were being abused or neglected, but it wasn't severe enough for anyone to notice or for the law to step in. Either that or they had nothing of use to bargain with the police for to get them out of the situation. They were the forgotten."

I smiled at him hoping I didn't sound like a big sap, "I thought if Wonder Woman were here, she would help them. I asked Richard to do something, to help, maybe take some of the cases pro bono. He did for a while and we helped a few people, like my friend Lula. But after a while he had less and less time to work on it and I found more and more people I wanted to help." I took a big gulp emptying my champagne flute. "My husband. There was an _incident_." Ranger looked at me knowingly. "The Orrs needed my cooperation. I needed their money. I made them a deal. They funded the Diana Prince Foundation, I agreed to stay silent." I think he was impressed at my negotiating skills. Either that or he thought I was pathetic for staying married to a cheating husband. Judging by how little I could read on his face it could go either way.

"You do good work." He complimented me.

I smiled, "Thanks, we try."

He studied me for a while. I wasn't sure if he was sizing me up or undressing me with his eyes. I was hoping for the latter, not like it would do me any good, but the thought was nice. I hadn't flirted in a long time.

Feeling brave after two quick glasses of champagne, I licked my lips and asked him, "See something you like?"

His eyes turned dark and he gave me a grin that made him look like the big bad wolf. _Omigod_. I blushed and I felt my panties go wet. I had almost forgotten what it felt like. I worried I had pulled on the tiger's tail. I must have looked scared or nervous, which I was both so that's okay. His grin softened and I relaxed a bit.

"What were you going to ask? You wanted to ask me something." I hoped to change the subject.

"The Deal?" He asked.

I shrugged and reached for the champagne, "What about it?"

"He sleeps around and you stay quiet?" Ranger took the champagne out of my hands, opened the fridge and handed me a bottle of water.

I took the water, probably should watch the alcohol considering the night I had ahead of me. "Pretty much, he sleeps around; he doesn't try to sleep with me. I stay quiet, The Foundation continues to run."

"And you?" He pressed.

I sighed, "And I remain Stephanie Orr of course." I gave a bitter laugh, "The Orrs are like New Jersey's version of the Kennedy Family, or at least they would like to think so. They are all about old money and political power." I shrugged, "Staying married to Richard is a way for me to continue the work that is most important to me." I looked at him to gauge his reaction, but his face was blank again.

"I'm assuming because of your contract with the Orrs that I don't have to worry about confidentiality?" He nodded. I let out a sigh of relief, "I don't normally feel the need to explain my marriage to people, or my knowledge of my husband's extracurricular activities."

He gave me a small comforting smile, "Why did you?"

"Do I amuse you Ranger?" His smile faded a little when I asked but he shook his head slightly to indicate no. I gave him a small smile, feeling a little guilty about my accusation. I played with my water bottle before continuing, "You're hard to read. Normally I am good at reading people." He raised an eyebrow in question. My smile got bigger as I told him, "I have kind of a spidey sense when it comes to people. It's what makes me good at what I do."

He looked like I had confused him again. I seemed to be good at that. "In my work with the Foundation I do a lot of investigating, trying to help out our clients, I guess you would call them. More than that, it's the reason the Orrs need me to still be married to Richard. He is great with policy making and the big picture, but he is gullible as hell. My job is to read people, who is trustworthy and who is hiding something." He looked impressed. "It helps that men get distracted by the boobs and the face. Women get more distracted by the clothes and the diamonds. They all think I am just arm candy, so they say things around me that they shouldn't."

He was studying me, "Why are you telling me all of this? You trust me?"

I smiled widely, "The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them. I don't know, for some reason I feel like I can trust you." My smiled faded and I took a deep breath, "I saw how you looked at me when you had to tell me he was going to be late. You felt sorry for me. I don't need your pity. This is my life, the deal I made. If you and your men are going to be helping us, I don't want you keeping things from me, trying to protect my feelings." He looked like he wanted to say something, but he was searching for the right words.

I heard a car door slam and loud voices. The Dick had arrived. The anger I had been suppressing for the last hour came bubbling to the surface Must have been the champagne. I wasn't angry about what he had been doing, but that fact that he had to do it _now_ and make me wait, _rubbing it in my face_. Okay, maybe I was _a little_ angry about what he had been doing. I wanted to punish him. My eyes darted around the back of the limo. I could feel Ranger watching me, trying to read what I was going to do.

"You have a gun?" I asked him quickly. He gave a slight nod, but he looked nervous. He should. "Good, whatever you do, don't shoot me." In one swift move I catapulted myself into his lap. His arms instinctively moved to catch me. I took advantage of the fact that he was momentarily stunned. As I heard the door open, I leaned in and kissed him. He was startled and opened his mouth to protest. I took advantage of the opening to sweep my tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss. His hands tightened around my arms to pull me off of him. As the kiss intensified, he used them to pull me into his body as he kissed me back. His talented tongue caressed mine. His soft lips felt heavenly. I moaned into his mouth. I heard a low growl rumble from his chest. It had been so long, too long since I have been touched by a man. Pathetic I know, but the closest I ever get to seeing any action was Sugar, the masseuse at Lula's spa I saw once a month and I wasn't really his type, if you know what I mean.

I heard someone clearing their throat behind us. Reluctantly I broke the kiss and turned with my arms still around Ranger's neck. Lester was leaning in the door, his mouth hanging open in a large 'O.' He was trying to block the view of the gentlemen behind him. Fuck, that was the whole point!

"Santos." Ranger barked. I assume that was Lester? Ranger removed me from his lap and set me in the seat next to him. Lester joined us, flanking my other side. Another bodyguard entered and took the seat opposite us. Last to join us was my loving husband. Well crap. That was all for nothing. _Well not nothing_, I smiled and touched my lips. They still tingled. My breathing had finally returned to normal.

"Steph?" Richard greeted me. He at least had the decency to look a little sheepish.

I opened my clutch and repaired my lipstick, barely hazarding a glance at him, "Dickie." I acknowledged him with little interest.

My seat vibrated as the two men on either side of me suppressed laughter at my nickname for my husband. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 3

The ride from the Rangeman building to the hotel was brief. _Thank god!_ We were sitting so closely, I could feel Ranger breathe. I noticed as we rode his heart rate slowed as did his breathing. Did that mean it had been elevated before? _Did I do that?_ The thought that it was even a possibility was a heady feeling. I can't believe I did that! I attacked a man, thrown myself at him. Obviously he had kissed me back, but what was he supposed to do? Still, he didn't seem to be the type of person to do something he didn't want to. But what did he think about me? Did he think I was some sex starved socialite who threw herself at every good looking gardener, pool boy and amazingly hot and sexy bodyguard she came across? I hazarded a glance at Lester and the guard sitting next to Dickie. Well maybe not _every_ hot and sexy bodyguard, just the bad boy of the bunch. I heard a small moan. _Ohmigod_, I think it was me. I heard Ranger's breath hitch. I smiled.

Dickie was sitting across from me, an apologetic look on his face. He knew better than to say anything about it now. His bodyguard gave me a smile and a nod before having some sort of ESP conversation with Lester and Ranger. There were looks and nods and if I am not mistaken a hand signal or two. I waited to see if they were going to bunt or steal second.

While they were _chatting_ I checked out the third guard. He was no slouch in the looks department. I wondered if there were any homely Rangemen. His skin was the color of milk chocolate, _yum_, and his eyes a little darker than that. His hair was barely there, shaved closely to his head. He was muscular, but he didn't seem overly threatening. He looked like he could be kind of sweet. He caught me studying him. I blushed.

He gave me a small smile. "Mrs. Orr," he greeted me.

"Please, call me Steph." He smiled and took my hand.

"Bobby. It's nice to meet you." He hadn't look to Ranger for permission like Lester had. Apparently the mental conversation had covered permission to call me by my first name. Wonder what else it covered? _Help! This crazy woman jumped me. _Maybe that had been in there somewhere. I thought about kissing Ranger and I blushed again.

We pulled up to the hotel. I could hear the commotion outside. The three Rangemen had another quick ESP meeting before Bobby opened the door. He stepped out, surveying the area. Lester exited the other door and stood guard. The sounds of chaos outside filled the limo and I briefly considered just going home, _probably not going to happen_. Bobby gave the all clear and signaled for Dickie to get out. I was to follow.

While Dickie was climbing out I whispered to Ranger, "Sorry, I've never… I don't…" I was trying to avoid his eyes, I was blushing again. _Crap_. Forget it. I moved to exit the car, but Ranger grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"Don't be. I'm not." His breath was warm as he whispered in my ear. "Next time just give me a little warning." He kissed the spot right below my ear that made me crazy before nudging me to the car door. Momentarily stunned, I didn't have time to collect my thoughts. Dickie reached for me, helping me out of the limo. I had a huge smile on my face as I greeted the crowd. The only thought in my head was _next time?_

Dickie took my arm and led me to the hotel. Lester was walking a head of us. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bobby behind Dickie. I couldn't see Ranger, but somehow I could feel he was behind me. I smiled and waved as we made our way to the ballroom. Normally I had to give myself a serious pep talk about faking a happy smile as I appeared in public alongside my husband. There was nothing fake about my smile tonight. Nothing in it about my husband either.

They announced us as we arrived and the crowd applauded as we made it onto the dance floor. Dickie took me in his arms and we circled the dance floor. We moved well together. We should I thought, we were well practiced. Being a member of the Orr family meant being proficient at many things, like dancing, playing tennis and knowing which fork to use. I sighed. Once upon a time I loved dancing with him. He had been my Prince Charming, my knight in shining armor. I had never been happier than when he asked me to marry him. Dickie Orr asked me, Stephanie Plum, plain old burg girl to marry him. It was the first time in my life that I felt my mother was really proud of me. I didn't want to think about how sad that made me. But all of that was a long time ago I reminded myself. How did I get here?

"Steph, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be late. I didn't think my meeting would take that long." Dickie tried to apologize.

I laughed. All eyes were on us, so I looked up at him and smiled sweetly, even if I wasn't feeling so sweet, "Not now Richard. You know I don't ask much of you, but please respect me enough to not try and pass off what you were doing earlier as a meeting." He nodded, "I don't care what or rather _who_ you were doing, but we have a schedule to keep." I reached up and kissed his cheek as the camera flashes lit up the ballroom. "It's easier for me if I don't know the when and the where of all of it. That way I can pretend to live in denial. You know the whole don't ask, don't tell policy." He leaned his cheek against mine.

"I know Steph, I'm sorry. You look beautiful tonight you know. I wouldn't be here without you. This is for you too Wonder Woman." I sighed and we continued to twirl around the dance floor, looking like the perfect power couple.

It would be easier if I could just hate Dickie, if he was a horrible bastard, or abused me in some way. In truth, outside the fidelity problem, Dickie was a descent husband and a good person. He was a talented politician and will be an excellent governor. I wouldn't have stayed with him or helped him if I didn't think so. I still cared about him, in some ways I still loved him. Part of me actually felt sorry for him in a way. _Poor dumb sonofabitch_.

He just couldn't keep it in his pants. He didn't do it to be cruel or as a show of power, he was simply a man ruled by his dick. The world seems to be full of them. Every time you turn around there is another politician, professional athlete, musician or actor who couldn't help but screw every woman within his reach. Sex addiction seemed to be the newest twelve step program. His parents sent Dickie to rehab, therapy, we tried couples counseling, and he even sought medical attention. Nothing has worked. His guilt was written on his face every time he looked at me; luckily I was the only one who could see it. He tried to make it up to me in other ways. He gave me jewelry, expensive cars, trips, charge cards, you name it. He didn't make excuses for his behavior; if anything he seemed tortured by it. _Welcome to the club_. It took me a long time to realize it wasn't about me, what I did or didn't do for him. It wasn't that I wasn't enough for him. No one would ever be enough for him.

Finishing our dance we moved off the floor to start mingling. The legislative session didn't start for a week or so, but many deals, laws, and maybe even a pardon or two would be agreed upon tonight. We swept through the crowd, smiling and accepting congratulations while offering our thanks for their support. I knew names and faces of nearly every person in the room, it was my job to know. I listened to the exchanges between my husband and our guests. I signaled Dickie my impressions as we moved from table to table. It was exhausting. I excused myself from an extremely boring conversation Dickie had involved himself in about the finer points of well written tax legislation. _Ick_.

I headed to the ladies' room, snagging some champagne from a server on the way. I noticed I picked up not one but two shadows on the way. Not only was Ranger following a short distance behind me, but Lester was approaching from the side. I downed the champagne in an attempt to remain calm. They met me outside the restroom door. It seemed a bit much. Honestly, I just needed to pee.

"The men's room is that way." I explained to them. Ranger just gave me a blank look. I rolled my eyes. He ignored me and nodded at Lester who headed into the Ladies' room. I heard a few startled gasps from inside. Apparently it wasn't empty. While we waited for Lester to reappear, I turned to Ranger.

"Is all this really necessary?" Riding shotgun was one thing, waiting for me to pee was quite another. He just nodded at me. I glared at him and he gave me a small smile. I melted a little. _Crap_. Over Ranger's shoulder I saw Dickie move from the main ballroom into one of the smaller ones. There were several other parties being hosted here tonight by different unions, political organizations and big business. We needed to make it through all of them. The extremely large Rangeman I had seen at the house was escorting him.

"Who is following Richard?" I asked Ranger. He talked into his wrist before answering me.

The answer came over his earpiece, "Tank is with the Governor."

I snorted. "Tank?" The name was fitting. Ranger didn't feel the need to explain, shocking I know.

"Why does he just have one body guard and I am saddled with the two of you?" Prompted by my choice of words my mind formed an image of me riding Ranger like a pony. _Fuck, where did that come from?_ When I returned from my daydream Ranger was giving me that wolf grin. _Yikes_.

Just then three women exited the Ladies' room with a deer in the headlights look. Lester. A few moments later he opened the door and ushered me in. Ranger stood guard outside. Lester stood just inside the lounge. I stared at him and waited for him to leave. When he didn't I gave him a death glare and turned on my heel and flounced into the next room to take care of business. He chuckled.

Honestly, this was getting to be ridiculous. After taking care of Mother Nature, I moved to the mirror. I looked at my reflection and wondered how I had gotten here. How had I become this woman? I looked good, damn good in fact. By societal standards I was more than successful. _Christ_, I was the First Lady of New Jersey; the youngest ever at age 29. Dickie was two years older than me barely making the New Jersey law requiring the minimum age for a Governor was 30. We had money. We had power. I had the satisfaction of knowing that I was able to help people who had nowhere else to turn. So why did I feel so empty? Hollow?

I touched my hands to my lips and smiled. Ranger. His kiss left me breathless. It wasn't just the kiss. For some reason I couldn't understand, I trusted him. I had told him things that I had never told another soul. There were a few people who knew that my marriage was not traditional or necessarily happy, but other than Dickie and I no one else knew all of the details. Why had I told him? More importantly why had I jumped him? Yes, I wanted to get back at Dickie, but that wasn't it entirely. Making that move had made me feel good, in control. I had felt alive.

"Steph?" Lester called. "Everything okay?" I snapped out of my musings and headed out to him.

Lester looked relived to see me. _Yesh_. What could happen to me in the bathroom? I rolled my eyes at him. I moved to the mirror to touch up my lipstick. As I pulled it from my clutch a note card fell out. Lester collected it from the floor and handed it to me. There was no writing on the envelope. I opened it to find a single card inside. Scrawled in messy hand writing were the words, **_I know._**

I scrunched up my face in confusion. Lester grabbed the card from me and immediately ushered me out to Ranger. "What?" I asked Lester, I got no answer.

Ranger read the card and I thought I saw his eyes flicker a moment before it went blank again. Without saying a word he placed his hand at the small of my back and swept me down the hall and into the elevator. Lester flanked my other side. My brain was moving a mile a minute. _What was this all about? Where were we going? Who sent the note?_

The elevator doors slid shut and I turned to Ranger, "What the hell are you doing?" His face was hard, all business. He acted like he hadn't heard me. It was making me nervous, I missed his soft smile, and I wanted to see the wolf grin. I shivered. My body started to shake slightly. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him in an effort to calm me.

Before I could ask anything else the doors opened and I was whisked down the hall to a hotel suite. There were two more tuxedo clad guards flanking the doors. They nodded to Ranger and opened the doors. Lester and Ranger escorted me inside before shutting and locking the door. Lester swept the suite before standing guard at the door. No one had said anything since I found the note nearly ten minutes ago. I went from scared to frightened and was readily approaching full-fledged panic. I needed to get a grip. Deny, Deny, Deny. When in doubt, pretend everything is ok.

I took a deep breath and smiled turning to Ranger, "All this to get me into a hotel room?"

His face was blank for a moment before he gave me his 100 watt smile, "Babe."


	4. Chapter 4

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 4

_I don't want to know, I don't want to know, I don't want to know_, I chanted. My mind was racing. Maybe if I flirt with him more, I can avoid having to hear about the creepy note I found in my purse for a few minutes. That would be good. If I moved beyond flirting and jumped him again I could extend it to a few hours before I have to deal with reality. An excellent plan I thought. I _know_ if I could get him naked it would be at least a week before we would leave the hotel room and by then it would all be over. It would be over by then right? Please? Pretty please? I chewed on my lip, beside myself with worry.

I heard Ranger groan, breaking my train of thought. His eyes were darker than I remember. "You're killing me here Babe." _What was he talking about?_

My eyes got wide. "Shit, did I say that _out loud_?" He nodded. I heard Lester clear his throat behind me. Ranger seemed to have forgotten Lester was still in the room. They had one of their mind meld things and Lester stepped into the hallway. Ranger led me over and sat me down on the couch. He grabbed us each a bottle of water before sitting in the chair opposite me.

I apologized, "Sorry. I hardly ever do that anymore. When I get nervous about something my mind goes into denial mode." I bit my lip, "I let my brain wander into places it normally wouldn't go." I gave him an apologetic smile and snuck a quick look at him to gauge his reaction. I got the raised eyebrow thing. "And sometimes I think _out loud_." I finished quickly. Sure that explains everything. This is totally not awkward at all anymore. I didn't wait for his reaction.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell I am doing up here or would you just like to sit back and watch me make a fool of myself?" Sadly I chose reality over what would no doubt be a sexual experience of epic proportions. We are talking doomsday orgasm here people. I really need to get my priorities in order.

Ranger grinned. He seemed to be enjoying this a little too much. I must have been thinking out loud again. _Fuck!_ I snatched the card from the table. He got serious again. Great.

"What is this about?" I studied the card.

Ranger was studying me, "I was hoping you could tell me."

I shrugged, taking a drink of water before answering. "I know. I know what? It could be anything. I know you are addicted to Tastykakes. I know your husband can't help but screw any woman within reach. I know you bought a new shower massager. I know you molested your bodyguard on the way here. It could be anything!" If you are going to send a threatening note, please be specific. I noticed my mind was still wandering a bit, but hoped Ranger didn't notice.

"There have been threats." Ranger was trying to remain all business, but I could tell my outbursts were making it difficult for him.

I rolled my eyes, "I know about the threats, Dickie has been getting them for months. It all started when he tried to help broker a deal between a couple of labor unions. They traced it back to the Grizolli family, but haven't narrowed it down."

Ranger shook his head slightly. "There are other threats."

I sighed, "There are always threats." He studied me for a moment before continuing.

"These are about you." He was trying to let me know what was going on without making me panic. He was probably worried about my reaction. _Smart man._ He saw what happened when I went into denial. If I really got freaked out, I might cuff us both to the headboard to escape dealing with it. Once I thought of it, I decided the plan had merit. I was guessing the bedroom was through that door. I studied him, wondering if he had cuffs on him. Before I could act, he cut me off.

"Babe, please." His voice was a groan. He sounded pained. Okay, focus Steph.

"What kind of threats? If you wear fur we will throw paint at you sort of threats?" I was hopeful. I didn't like fur anyway.

Ranger opened his jacket and pulled out an envelope. He moved to sit next to me on the sofa before handing me the envelope. I tried to open it, but my hands were shaking too much. He took it out of my hands and opened it. There were dozens of photos inside. He handed me one. It was a picture of me leaving Lula's Spa yesterday. I looked fabulous. It was our test run for tonight's hair and makeup. In blood red marker someone had drawn a slash across my throat and drops of blood falling from it. _Shit_. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and set it on the table. Ranger handed me the next one. It was me in the backyard at my sister Valerie's house. I was pushing her little boy Frankie on the swings. A set of crosshairs had been drawn over my heart. _Fuck_. There were more. One by one we went through the two dozen images that promised my death, each in a different way. They were all laid out on the coffee table. I drew a deep breath.

My voice was shaky, but high pitched like I was trying to be cheerful. "Certainly a creative psychopath. It would have been really dull if they had just sent a note saying, _I'm going to kill you_. Then I would have to imagine what they were thinking of doing. This way I have all of these different images to work with. I can come up with dozens of scenarios. It is quite thoughtful really." I just kept rambling. My body started to shake. I was cold. My chest was tight, breathing was becoming difficult and little black spots started to dance in front of my eyes.

Ranger moved quickly. He placed his hand on the base of my neck and pushed my head down until it was between my knees. "Breathe, Babe," he whispered in my ear. He gently massaged my neck and shoulders whispering in Spanish. His tone and the fluidity of the words calmed me. I was too distracted to try and understand any of it. When my breathing had returned to normal and there were no more black spots, I sat up slowly. I leaned my head back on the sofa and closed my eyes.

"How long?" My voice was stronger than I expected, maybe the rest of me was too.

"A couple of months, the first photos were the more mild ones. They arrived once a week or every other week since the end of the election. This last month they have intensified, the more explicit threats coming every other day." His voice was calm and business like, but it was laced with concern.

My eyes flew open. "Why is this the first I am hearing of it? Some psycho has been sending me death threats for two months and no one bothered to tell me? Don't you think I should have had some idea?" I was livid.

Ranger explained, "We were only given the case in the last 24 hours. We've had to scramble for coverage tonight. There hasn't been much time for us to investigate. Your husband called me in as soon as he found out what was going on. He requested that I be your personal bodyguard until this was solved."

"What? Dickie just found out?" The wheels in my brain were turning so loud, it was hard to think. "Who the fuck has been hiding all of this?" Tell me who it is so I can fucking kill them I wanted to add.

"Your father in law has been working with the State Police. They have been trying to keep it quiet."

I quickly revved into rhino mode, "Charles! That Bastard! Lousy fucking piece of shit!" I stood and threw my hands in the air and began pacing. "_Of course_ he is keeping it under wraps. The man is a goddamn control freak. God forbid anything messes with the second coming of Camelot and tarnish the image of the perfect Orr Dynasty. This is so fucking perfect."

I made my way to the bar and poured myself a vodka and downed half of it. _Crap, that burned_. Christ, this is so not the way I saw my evening going. How did this happen? That note, that stupid cryptic note. I scanned the room and saw the note on the couch where I had left it. My eyes flickered from the note to the photos on the table to the note and back again. Something didn't add up.

Ranger was watching me, "What do you see?" he asked me.

I tossed back the second half of my drink and poured another. It burned less this time and I was starting to feel tingly. Ranger came over and handed me the water I had discarded earlier and tried to relieve me of my drink. I didn't want to let it go. I wanted to drink myself into oblivion and pretend this never happened.

"Later," he said softly. "Right now I need you. You see something. I know it. I need to know what you see." My grip hadn't eased. "Please?"

Shit, he said please. And he gave me the small smile with the liquid brown eyes. I nodded and let go. He steered me back to the couch. I picked up the card. I ran my hands over the letters. I know. I picked up the picture of me at a fundraiser for the Foundation. I had a glass of wine in my hand. The skull and crossbones sign for poison was drawn on the glass and my eyes were blacked out. It was too bad, other than that it was a good picture.

I shook my head. I looked at Ranger and handed him the note. "The person who sent this, is not the same person who sent this." I handed him the photo. He studied them, and then waited for me to continue. "The note is mysterious, vague, meant to make me question_, I know who, what?_ Not necessarily a threat." He nodded agreeing with my assessment. "The picture, all of the pictures, they are very specific, graphic even. They are meant to frighten me. This person wants me dead, but wants to watch me squirm first."

He studied the photo and the note before talking into his wrist again. Then he made a brief phone call, no time for hello or goodbye of course. As he hung up the phone he brought his eyes back to me.

"Nice job. Proud of you Babe. I have them sweeping the party and watching the video to see who may have had a chance to plant the note." I smiled. His words gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

I stood, "Great, now take me back to the party."

"No." He stood next to me, blocking the door.

My hands flew to my hips, "Why not? The person who left me that note has nothing to do with the pictures. It is a totally different psycho!" When my words hit my ears, my face paled as I realized_. Two_. I have two stalkers. Great. This is just fucking great! I saw Ranger's face while he watched me, waiting for the realization to hit me. My eyes went wide, the little black dots made a reappearance and my knees gave out before the whole room went black.


	5. Chapter 5

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 5

The room was dark and still. What the hell? My mind was fuzzy. I felt around, hotel bed. Before I could ponder why I was in a bed in a hotel, my bladder screamed at me and I made a dash to the bathroom to take care of Mother Nature. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror when I washed up. _Yikes!_ My hair was all over the place and my makeup was smudged from sleep. I used the standard hotel soap to scrub the rest of it from my face. My mouth felt like I had been snacking on cotton balls. I was thrilled when I found an extra toothbrush and toothpaste. I couldn't do much about my hair. I took out the pins and finger combed it. Not so great. Maybe if I wet it down it might behave a little better. Not wanting to mess with the shower, I just used the sink. The water shot out of the tap, splashing all over me. Crap, I got water all over my t shirt. _T shirt?_ This isn't my t shirt. This t shirt is black and about 4 sizes too big for me. It says something on it, Rangeman. Rangeman? _Ranger!_

I flew out of the bathroom and ran smack dab into a wall of muscled chest. _Yum_. I licked my lips at the sight. Looking up, I found the chest belongs to Ranger. _Omigod._

"Are you okay?" He was concerned.

"You're not wearing a shirt." Was all I could say.

"Steph, are you okay?"

"You're not wearing a shirt." I seemed to be stuck on that thought. In all honesty if you had seen it, you would be fixed on it too. His dark hair was loose and it hung down brushing the top of his broad, strong shoulders. He had amazing pecs and a six, no make that an eight pack like nothing I have ever seen before. It was all wrapped in smooth skin the color of a mocha latte. _Yum_. I just wanted to run my lips and tongue all over it, tracing a line from his neck to suck on those amazing milk chocolate nipples before tracing every one of those crevices in his muscled abs to that soft and silky trail of hair that lead to a very promising package if there was any truth in what his cargos were advertizing. I licked my lips.

"Babe," a growl came from Ranger and snapped me out of my musings. His eyes were dark and he was fighting for control. _Yikes._

"You're not wearing a shirt." I repeated again. I blinked, not sure if what I was seeing was real. No man looks that good.

"Yeah Babe, I'm real and no, I'm not wearing a shirt. You're wearing my shirt." His eyes traveled up my body. I was wearing his black t shirt, it was so big the neck exposed one shoulder and it hung to mid thigh. I was still wearing my panties, that's a good thing right?

"How? Why? What happened?" This was as close to naked I have been with a man in years; I better not have missed anything.

He led me back to the bed. I noticed it looked like both sides had been occupied at some point. My eyes grew big and I looked at Ranger. Crap, I had had this amazing Latino Sex God in bed with me and I can't even remember it. Ranger just smiled and shook his head.

"Babe, believe me, if something had happened, you'd remember." That damn wolf grin again. I scooted up the bed and sat with my back against the head board. Ranger sat on the side of the bed near my feet.

His hand was on my calf and he was mindlessly rubbing it up and down. "You passed out. I had Bobby come and check you out." I gave him a funny look. "He's a medic. He said that you had a panic attack. You were fine, and it was just your body's reaction to the stress of the situation. It isn't typical, but it isn't completely unusual either." He was trying to reassure me that it is totally normal to faint when you find out you had two stalkers? Good to know. This was all new to me. What kind of person could deal with this craziness every day? I tried to make light of the situation.

"What can I say? I love sleep. My life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake, you know?" He smiled a little. "Really, I do sleep a lot when I am stressed out. Sorry." There is nothing like a like long nap to help with denial.

He looked a little irritated, "Why are you apologizing? You keep doing that."

I shrugged. "I can't imagine you knew what you were getting into when you took this job. This can't be normal." _I can't be normal_.

He smiled, "No, you're not what I expected. Not like our usual clients."

I snorted. _No shit?_

He shook his head, "No, I mean in a good way. Most of the people we deal with want the bodyguards for show, to improve their image. Or they treat us like hired thugs. None of them even care what our names are; much less bother talking to us." He was sincere.

"Or molest you," I added. _Shit_, I didn't mean to say that out loud.

I got the wolf grin again, "Just another thing about you that surprised me. You didn't hear me complain did you?"

I blushed. "I don't know what got into me. I hope you don't think I do things like that normally. I mean I've never done anything like that in my life. I was upset about having to wait and I wanted to do something to make him pay, not that it worked. I shouldn't have used you like that."

"Still not complaining. That's all it was, revenge?" He was doing that eyebrow thing.

My blush turned deeper, "No, that wasn't the only reason. For some reason I seem to have a hard time thinking clearly when you are near me. You may have noticed the occasional inappropriate outburst. I seem to be willing to do and tell you things I shouldn't."

He just looked at me, his eyes fixed on mine, like he was looking for something. His gaze was intense. I dropped my eyes from his and changed the subject.

"Umm...What happened to my dress? Why am I wearing your shirt?" _Did you see me naked?_

He nodded towards the closet where my dress was hanging, "Your dress didn't look very comfortable to sleep in."

"Did you undress me?" _Did you like it?_

He looked a little embarrassed, "Well it was me or Lester. Did I make the wrong choice?"

"Nope." _I'm good._

Just one question left, but I didn't want to ask, so I nodded to the other side of the bed where someone had obviously slept.

He explained, "You wouldn't calm down, you were having horrible dreams, like night terrors. I'm sure they were about the photos. I tried to wake you up, but Bobby said it was best to let you keep sleeping, but that I needed to get you to calm down."

"And?" I made the sign with my hand that means _go on_.

He smiled, "Holding you was the only way to get you to calm down and let you get the sleep your body needed. Every time I tried to move away, you started up again. So I slept there with you."

Needy much Steph? "Sor…" I started to apologize.

He interrupted, "Stop apologizing, please." He looked frustrated.

"Okay, but only because you said please." I relented.

He gave me the 100 watt smile. _Damn._ I needed to change the subject before I jumped him again.

"Did you find anything out about the note?" If we talk about the mildly disturbed person who sent the note, we don't have to talk about the completely deranged lunatic who sent the photos. Good plan Steph!

He shook his head, "We have been checking all the cameras, but we haven't found anything yet. I have someone working on the note card and envelope. They were pretty basic, but we may get lucky." I nodded and yawned. Looking at the clock I noticed it was three in the morning.

He stood up, "You need to get some sleep. In the morning I will have a lot for questions for you, you need your rest."

"What about you? I can't have you falling asleep on the job." He raised an eyebrow in question. Why not? He had already been in bed with me once, this time I might remember something.

I held up my fingers in the Girl Scout pledge. "I promise not to molest you."

"What fun would that be?" He gave me the wolf grin again. _Gulp._

He climbed in on the other side and turned out the light. I was exhausted from the preparation of the past few days and the stress of now being hunted, by not one, but two psychos. Willing myself to try and sleep, I rolled to my side away from Ranger. I nearly nodded off when I saw the picture of me with my throat slashed. _Shit_. I stared at the wall and tried to forget that there was a man in bed next to me. And not just any man. _This is not working._ I flopped onto my stomach and tried to count sheep, all I could manage to count was the number of ways some nut job wanted to kill me. I could feel Ranger's body heat. He hadn't moved. He was breathing slowly, but he wasn't asleep. I snuck a peek at him. He was watching me.

"I can't sleep." I whined.

He chuckled, "I noticed."

"I just about get to sleep when I see one of the pictures that crazy sent me and I start to panic. Then my heart starts pounding and I can't breathe." My voice started to rise.

He reached over and started rubbing circles on my back. "You need to calm down or you are going to have another panic attack and pass out again." God that felt good. I planted my face in my pillow to keep from moaning.

"I can't. I don't have any Xanax." I said into my pillow.

"That stuff will kill you Babe. Come here." He turned me onto my side, tucking me into his body, my back to his front. He put one arm under my pillow and the other one wrapped around my waist. If the goal was to get me to not pass out, and my heart rate to slow, this might not have been the best idea. His body behind me, his arms holding me, it felt so good my eyes nearly rolled back in my head from the sensation.

I went for a diversion, "I hope I don't kick you in my sleep. I'm usually all over the place. I'm not used to…" It was too depressing to continue. I tried to cover, "Unless you count the sleepovers I have with my sister's kids."

He was quiet for a long time before he asked, "How long?"

"Six years," I whispered. He hugged me a little tighter.

Another long silence, "Why?" His voice was soft.

I shrugged. I didn't know why. I tell myself it is because of the church. If I were honest I would admit that of the times I use the words, God, Jesus, and Christ, maybe 1% of it is in prayer. Other than Christmas and Easter the only time I have been to Church in the last few years has been for the occasional wedding or funeral and the baptisms of Val's kids. It wasn't the church. I tell myself I can't do casual. Like I could really have a relationship? If I was really honest with myself, I just wasn't willing to put myself out there. Hours and hours of therapy had convinced my brain that Dickie's problems had nothing to do with me. It was not my fault. I was not any less of a woman. My mind understood perfectly, my heart wasn't so sure. What if I wasn't enough for_ any _man? Could I survive that? Maybe I stayed with Dickie so I would never have to find out.

"How much do you know about Dickie's infidelity?" Did I really want to go there with him? I guess I did, it's already out there.

His hand was drawing small circles on my stomach. "Just what you told me in the car. I haven't had a chance to interview him yet."

"Do you have any idea how many women my husband had sex with in the first two years of our marriage?" My voice was shaking. He didn't answer. "Fifty," I whispered. "He couldn't go a week without sleeping with another woman, even when we were newlyweds." Took a deep breath before I continued, trying to make light of it, "Kinda hard on a girl's self esteem." My voice was thick with unshed tears.

The next thing I knew I was on my back pinned beneath Ranger's body. He supported his weight with his arms as he held my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. His eyes were fierce, "You can't think that is about you. He has a problem, but it isn't you. You know that. He knows that." Ranger's thumb caressed my cheek and I tried not to cry.

I swallowed hard, "What I know and what I feel are two different things."

He shook his he slightly in disbelief, "You are amazing. You don't understand. You can't see what others see, what I see." His eyes were still locked on mine.

I needed to know, "What do you see?"

"I see a beautiful, sexy, woman." He smiled, "You frustrate the hell out of me because I am supposed to be guarding your body and since I first saw you outside your bedroom door all I have been able to think about is how to get you here, like this under me. I want you so much I can't think straight." He paused and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Not just because you are beautiful, but smart and funny and loyal too. And you are genuine. With all you have been through and what you have achieved, you are still real."

I stared at him, my eyes full of unshed tears. I didn't know if it was my voice didn't work or I just didn't know what to say. I brought my hand to his cheek, tracing his jaw. I reached up and ran my fingers through his silky black hair. Fisting my hands in it I pulled his mouth to mine, kissing him gently. I let my tongue trace his full lips. As I ran my tongue down the seam he opened his mouth allowing me entry. I caressed his tongue with my own before I sucked it into my mouth. He groaned and took control of the kiss. It was intense as he hungrily explored my mouth with his tongue, teeth and lips. My hands left his hair and traced the muscled chest and abs I had appreciated earlier. His hand moved to my thigh and roamed under my t shirt and up to my breast. I moaned. I could feel him harden, pulsing against my hip. I reached around to stroke the muscles in his back before moving down to grab his perfect ass. He growled and flipped us over so I was on top and he reached to yank off my t shirt.

Before he had a chance his phone started to vibrate as it danced across the night stand. He ignored it and fisted his hands in my shirt, not willing to break the kiss to get it over my head. The phone stopped briefly before starting again. At the same time someone started pounding on the bedroom door.

Ranger pulled away groaning.

"Fuck." He muttered.

I sighed, "I guess not."


	6. Chapter 6

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 6

"Report!" I heard Ranger bark into the phone as he threw open the door. I scurried into the bathroom. I would not have wanted to be on the opposite end of that phone or on the other side of the door. Ranger seemed to be someone you didn't want to piss off. My heart was beating a million miles an hour. Partly from fear of what the phone call could mean. But more so from what it had interrupted. _Christ_, I almost had sex with him. What was I thinking? _You were thinking he is amazing and a fantastic way to end one of the longest dry spells in human history._ I was in a state of shock and I didn't know if I should laugh or cry. I washed my face again and tried to slow my breathing.

When I came out of the bathroom Ranger was still talking on the phone. My dress was lying on the bed. I guess I am supposed to put it on? I threw the jewelry and stockings into my purse and slipped on my heels. Ranger had his back to me so I slipped out of his shirt and quickly put on my bra. Stepping into the dress I waited for him to finish. I heard him say, "Be there in 20," then his phone clicked shut.

I pulled my hair over my shoulder as I turned my head to ask him, "Can you zip me?" His eyes darkened and in two long strides he was behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck as he slowly moved the zipper up my back, teasing me. He took advantage of my exposed neck, kissing a path from my shoulder to my ear. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. Once I had myself under control I turned to face him.

"We're headed back to the house." He was all business again. I just stared at him. I shook my head to clear the cobwebs. I was lost again in the expanse of his muscled chest. Now I had firsthand knowledge of what it felt like it added a new dimension to my daydreams. If his damn phone hadn't rung I may have one or two other senses stored in memory by now to go with it.

I threw his shirt at him. "Put this on, I can't think clearly when you are like that." He grinned. _Bastard_.

I watched shamelessly while he slipped into the black t shirt. How could a shirt that hung so loosely on me hug every one of his muscles, like it was painted on? I checked for drool. "Better?" he asked, still grinning.

"Not really," I muttered under my breath as I headed to the bathroom. My hair had that just fucked look. Too bad the rest of me didn't. Picking up my hair pins from last night I pinned the mess up in a quick twist. I felt like I was getting ready to do the walk of shame after a one nighter. _If only I had been so lucky_, I snorted.

Ranger was sitting on the edge of the bed. I saw him tuck a knife in his boot as he laced them up. He was wearing a shoulder holster with a gun in it and there was another tucked into back of his cargos. _Damn_. Since when did I find weaponry sexy?

"Ready?" he asked me throwing on a jacket to cover his artillery.

What did he want me to say? _Sure, take me back to that ridiculously large impersonal mansion where I live with my sex fiend of a husband in a loveless marriage. That would be so much better than staying here with you and having you fuck me senseless._ Pretty sure that wasn't the answer he was going for, I just said, "Yup."

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or freak out at the spectacle we made leaving the hotel. Ranger escorted me out of the bedroom. Lester was waiting in the next room, also dressed head to toe in urban commando black. I am guessing the black cargos and t shirts were the standard Rangeman uniform. Outside the door were two more Rangemen, a huge blond who looked like a stegosaurus and a guy who had a flaming skull tattooed on his forehead. _Yikes._ They boxed me in walking down the hall and stood in the same formation in the elevator. I wasn't sure if I felt like the President of the United States or a prisoner on the way to the Supermax Prison.

No one spoke as they whisked me out of the elevator to the side door where Bobby waited by a black SUV. He opened the back door and before I could even worry about how I was going to climb in wearing this dress and these heels, Ranger scooped me up and placed me inside before climbing in next to me. Lester climbed in on the other side and Bobby rode shotgun. The massive man Ranger told me was named Tank was driving. The man was huge. I think I was staring a little and he caught me. He flashed me a smile in the rear view mirror. Wow, he had white teeth. I gave him a nervous smile in return with a small finger wave.

Tank drove quickly and efficiently back to Drumthwacket, the Governor's Mansion which would be my home for the next four years. Unless some psycho killed me before that, I thought. I shuddered at the notion and Ranger moved his hand from the seat behind me to squeeze my shoulder in reassurance. I was hoping all of this was overkill, but the whole thing was making me nervous. When we arrived at the mansion, there were two Rangemen posted at the gate and two more at the side entrance. My whole entourage escorted me inside, but only Ranger and Lester continued with me on up to my room. Lester stood guard at the door while Ranger and I went inside.

I collapsed on my bed and groaned from the stress. "Is all of this necessary Ranger? You are kind of freaking me out. Please tell me you are in here to pick up where we left off and not because I am not safe even in my own bedroom." My voice started out strong, but started to waver. I was tired, hungry, horny and freaked out. It was quite the combination.

Ranger pulled me to my feet and into his arms. He kissed me gently, more comfort in it than heat. "Babe, until we can run checks on all of the staff I need to have a man on you at all times, even here. Only for the next day or two, and after that we can reassess the situation and you should have a little more freedom. But there will still be at least one man on you when you leave here. I have Hector checking and updating the mansion's security system now."

He kissed me again, this time with a little more passion. "I wish we could forget about this and climb into bed, but I need to stay focused. Go shower and get dressed. We have a breakfast meeting downstairs in half an hour." He gave me a quick kiss and a gentle shove.

I made it to the bathroom before realizing I was trapped in my dress. I called to Ranger for help. I turned my back to him as he reached the bathroom door. Wordlessly, he slowly slid the zipper down my back. I expected him to walk away. Instead he pushed the straps off my shoulders before easing the dress down my body to a pool at my feet. He took my hand and helped me step out of the heap of fabric and turned me so I was facing him. His eyes raked over my body in appreciation before pulling me to him and kissing me passionately. "Beautiful" he whispered against my lips before disappearing through the door with my dress. _Damn that man could kiss_.

I wore a huge smile as I showered and quickly did my hair and makeup, keeping both to a minimum. I looked around the bathroom with new eyes and I now had an appreciation for the features that would be more fun with company. A girl could hope right? I had skipped the shower massager, the worry of not knowing how soundproof my bathroom was outweighed my need for release. Right now that was a pretty big need. I quickly made my way to the dressing room choosing a pair of my favorite jeans and a soft blue sweater. Quite a change from last night, but this was me, Steph. Last night was Stephanie Orr, the First Lady of New Jersey. I could be her, but she would never be me.

Ranger, Lester and I made our way down to the formal dining room for breakfast. Dickie, Tank and Bobby were already there as well as my in-laws. _Oh joy_. My mother in law came over immediately, pulling me into a fierce embrace. She's a hugger. It took me a while to get used to. My family was never big on hugging. We showed our love with baked goods and pot roast.

"Stephanie, you looked so beautiful last night, just lovely. The dress was perfect and your friend, what was her name? She did a wonderful job on your hair. Maybe I will have to go and see her myself. I couldn't believe all of the people who were there; it was such a good turnout. Didn't you think so?" She just went on and on. While I may be an occasional visitor to the land of denial, Marjorie Orr, my mother in law was a permanent resident. In fact I think she was the head of the Welcome Wagon. I guess she would have to be, married to her bastard of a husband. Why talk about the reason there are four armed men joining us for breakfast when you can discuss our picture on the society page of today's paper? There was no talking reality to her. _Happy thoughts!_ She would always tell me. Pretty sure her happy thoughts were made happier by a generous amount of tippling.

"Thank you Marjorie, you looked lovely too. So glad we found that dress for you. It was perfect. And your hair is always lovely, but I can give you one of Lula's cards after we eat." The idea of Lula and Marjorie together put a smile on my face. Lula was a full figured black woman who loved bright colored spandex and anything sparkly and or animal print. She left the life of a hooker behind her, but not the wardrobe. My mother in law on the other hand was a tiny woman, a size one on a fat day. Her hair was platinum blond, but in a classy way. Everything about her was classy and she reeked of money.

Dickie had hovered next to his mother while she fawned over me. As soon as she let me go he pulled me into his arms for a hug. Dickie was definitely his mama's boy. When he hugged me I noticed Ranger tense slightly. While Dickie and I were no longer intimate, we were still comfortable together. We had to be seen in public together quite often, so it helped to make it less awkward if we were still physically at ease with each other. For a long time it was difficult for me to let him touch me in any way. After a while it became easier. Partly because I knew he still loved me, no matter what his actions said. The other reason was simply the fact that I was lonely, so I allowed it. I still cared about Dickie and I made sure all of the contact was friendly, but not sexual.

Dickie stopped hugging me, but ran his hands over my upper arms as he spoke, "How are you doing? I am sorry I didn't have a chance to talk to you yesterday there just wasn't time and I didn't want to freak you out before the party last night. I was going to tell you first thing this morning, but then you got that note." Do men babble? If a man could babble, Dickie would be babbling.

I didn't want to get into with him the fact that if he didn't have a late _meeting_ yesterday we could have had a chance to talk. But I also knew that stress only added to Dickie's _problem_. Like any junkie, had he not gotten a fix before last night he would have been a wreck. I didn't really want to discuss it in a room full of people either. "I'm fine Dickie. Ranger took good care of me." With my last statement Dickie's hands stilled and he gave me a quick hug before steering me to the table.

My father in law didn't say a word to me, which was par for the course and preferable in my opinion. He was tall like Dickie and at one time I am sure he was good looking. He thought he still was. Now he had the look of a man who spent a good amount of time with a drink in his hand. His face was reddish in complexion and somewhat bloated. The man had jowls for Chrissake. He thought highly of himself and little of everyone else. We were all just pawns in his game. The man was a monster.

We all took our places for breakfast. The table was huge, so we all sat at one end to avoid having to yell at each other. Charles sat at the head of the table, not willing to give up the position to his son even if he had been elected governor. Wouldn't want to show his some respect or anything, it might boost his self esteem. Dickie sat on his father's right and his mother sat on the left. I took my place next to Dickie while Ranger and Lester filled out our side of the table. Tank and Bobby sat next to Marjorie. It was quite the sight to see my pale white, teeny tiny mother in law next to Tank. I suppressed the giggle that threatened to erupt. Ranger caught it though and gave my thigh a squeeze. I smiled.

Breakfast was phenomenal. I didn't realize how hungry I had been, busy with the panicking and all. I inhaled the waffles, eggs, bacon and fruit with barely contained glee. I loved to eat. Not only did I love food, I was a comfort eater, so all of these processed carbs, saturated fats and empty calories were heaven. I moaned as I delighted in my breakfast. So focused on my food, I didn't notice that I was drawing stares from all of the Rangemen. Dickie nudged me.

"What?" I asked, licking maple syrup from my lips.

"Sweetheart, while we are used to your love of food, you seem to have caught our guests off guard with your enthusiasm." Dickie explained. I blushed as I noticed Ranger and the other guys were shifting uncomfortably in their chairs. From the corner of my eye I could see Charles leering at me and I had to suppress a shudder. _Ick._

"Sorry," I mumbled before returning to my meal. I tried to keep my noises to a minimum, but judging by Ranger's irregular breathing, I may not have been completely successful. I tried to feel badly about it. But then I remembered I didn't get to use my shower massager this morning and I felt a little less bad.

After we finished eating Marjorie excused herself. When I made no move to follow her she asked, "Stephanie, aren't you coming? I thought you could give me the full tour. I've only seen a little of the house so far." Of course she wanted to bail on anything that might be less than happy news, oh like someone threatening to kill me maybe.

"No Marjorie, I'm staying, but Connie is in the living room and would love to show you around." Or there is a tour on Wednesdays at noon, I wanted to add.

For the first time all morning my father in law spoke to me in his big booming voice, "Stephanie, we have this covered, you don't need to worry about any of this. Richard can update you later on what you need to know." He dismissed me.

I don't think so. "If you don't mind Charles, I will stay. This concerns my safety. I want to know everything. I should have been told everything a long time ago." Dickie's eyes went wide, shocked I was challenging his father. Charles didn't look happy, but he relented.

"Fine." He dismissed his wife with a nod.

Ranger nodded for Lester to start. "We need to talk about the new photo."

"What new photo?" I was out of my chair and snatched the image from Lester's hand before anyone answered me. It was a picture of Dickie and I from last night as we walked into the hotel. In black marker was what I assume was supposed to be a bullet hole in my forehead. This time there was a caption, how nice. **I could have taken a different kind of shot.** I paled and my legs buckled. Ranger caught me before I hit the floor. The next thing I knew I was back in my chair with my head between my knees. Ranger was kneeling beside me, telling me to push against his hand which was on the back of my neck. After a few minutes the little black dots went away and I was able to sit up. Luckily my breakfast stayed down. Since we were new to the house, I wasn't even sure where the nearest bathroom was. It couldn't be far, I think there are nineteen in all.

Charles decided to take charge, "Richard, take Stephanie to her room so she can rest. You can update her later on what we decide." I felt Ranger tense beside me. He didn't agree.

Dickie looked at me and back at his father. The poor man looked like he would rather throw himself through a plate glass window. Dickie knew I had a temper. When his _indiscretions_ first came out, I flipped. I yelled and screamed; I waved my arms and used every Italian hand gesture my father ever taught me. I threatened him with a tennis racket. He knew I once hit a man who wronged me with a Buick. Since then we have come to terms with each other and we rarely have disagreements; mostly because we aren't emotionally invested enough to care.

Charles on the other hand was a bully. He had pushed Dickie around since he was a child, belittling his son every chance he got. Charles humiliated his wife by flaunting his affairs in front of her, probably why she bought the one way ticket to Denial Land. He was a cold bastard. I have no doubt that Dickie's compulsion stems from his issues with his father. Not that Charles was an addict; he was just a cruel sonofabitch. When we were first married I steered clear of him. He scared the bejeezus out of me. He also gave me the willies. He didn't look at me like I was his daughter in law. He looked at me like I was lunch.

When Dickie's problems came to a head Charles stepped in and tried to control the situation. I stood up to him telling him Dickie and I would work out an arrangement and let him know what it was. He didn't like it, but he didn't fight me on it. I think he was simply surprised that I was willing to challenge him. I thought maybe he respected me for it. I thought wrong. Shortly after that Charles stopped to visit me at the Foundation. My secretary had been away from her desk and he let himself into my office. I had made it a point to never be alone in a room with him before, but I was trapped.

He told me he came to negotiate the terms of our agreement. He thought that since I would no longer be sleeping with his son, that I would be happy to service him in return for the family's support of my work. He all but chased me around the room before cornering me on the couch. He pinned me down before I could blink. Finally my training kicked in and I was able to get free of him. It wasn't until I had given him a bloody nose, black eye and a broken jaw that he was really discouraged.

We have never spoken of it. I never told a soul. He came up with a lie to cover his injuries. No one questioned my bruises since by that point I was working regularly with the instructors of the self defense classes we offered at the Foundation. I had found that martial arts were a great way to relieve sexual tension.

Since then Charles pretty much ignored me and I stayed out of his way. That was all about to change. "That's okay Richard, I'm fine, and I'll be staying." I set my jaw and glared at Charles. Dickie looked at his father, but Charles ignored him. He was staring at me. I had enough. This was my safety, my life.

I turned to Ranger. The look on his face was blank, but I swear he seemed to be slightly amused. No one challenges Charles Orr.

"What other measures do you think we need to take? I am not sure if you know, but I am trained in self defense. We offer courses at the Foundation and I even fill in for the instructors from time to time." I paused wondering if I really wanted to do this. Yup I did. Deep breaths Steph, courage is grace under pressure. I made sure I glanced around at all of the men in the room as I spoke, "I have been through several real life simulations and successfully fought off my attackers." My eyes settled on Charles, his reddish complexion was looking more crimson. I laughed, "One time I got a little overzealous and broke the poor bastard's jaw." Dickie looked from me to his father and back again. I gave a slight nod.

I turned back to Ranger, "I know you are planning on stepping up security here. I would like to have you look at the system we have in place at the Foundation." Ranger nodded. Again sweeping my gaze over all of the men present I settled on Charles, "Security is pretty good. All of the offices are monitored and recorded since we often get visits from abusive ex boyfriends, husbands and fathers." The veins in his neck were standing out and his face was turning purple. I shrugged and looked back to Ranger, "You never know when you are going to need evidence in a case. It is surprising what people will do and say behind closed doors." Ranger kept his blank face throughout the whole exchange, but I could see in his eyes he was amused. I rolled my eyes at him before returning to my father in law.

My voice was sweet, "You know Charles, I know you are going to have your hands full helping Richard set up his new administration. Why don't I take over this investigation and work with Rangeman?" I gestured to Ranger and the other guys on his team. "We can even transfer the contract into my name to make everything easier. How does that sound?" I smiled at him.

Charles looked like a cartoon character. His face was nearing purple. The veins in his neck were pulsing and his jaw was set. His hands were clenched in tight fists, his knuckles white. The only thing missing was steam pouring out his ears or his head popping right off his shoulders. If looks could kill, I wouldn't have to worry about my stalker, I would already be dead. But I had his nuts in a vice and he had no choice. "Fine," was all he said before storming out of the room.

Dickie stared at me, his mouth a big 'O.' I turned to him and said, "You might want to go and check on your father. I'll come and find you later and let you know what we decide." He seemed dumbstruck. He just nodded and left.

I turned to face four bad asses in black who were staring at me, their blank faces gone. Their looks ranged from disbelief to awe and from Ranger, pride.

"Babe, you never disappoint." He gave me a full 200 watt smile.

I grinned at them, "Gentlemen, let's get to work."


	7. Chapter 7

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 7

I met with Ranger and what he called his core team for the better part of the morning. For the most part we were left uninterrupted. Marjorie stopped in briefly to tell me goodbye. Manners were very important in her world. It would be rude to leave without saying goodbye, even if I had just blackmailed her husband. She looked at me a little apprehensively, but didn't say anything. Charles, not surprisingly did not stop by. He was probably still fuming. Part of me wondered if it wasn't the smartest thing in the world to take him on, but I had put up with him trying to control my life long enough. He was an insufferable prick and needed to be put in his place.

We had come to the conclusion that the threats were clearly directed at me and there was no need for additional guards on Dickie. He still had his detail from the State Police and the fact that he had more public outings and the extra guards would draw more attention to him. We were also in agreement that the note was completely separate from the photos. The guys seemed impressed when Ranger explained that I had been the one to sort it out. For the time being we would focus on the photos and wait to see if there were any more notes. I didn't feel like the note was threatening, but Ranger wasn't so sure.

We had a meeting scheduled for tomorrow to discuss the case with the State Police. Ranger felt it would be better if we held the formal meetings at the Rangeman offices. I agreed. If we were there and not here at the mansion, it would be more official, not like they were doing a favor for the governor's wife. That plus until the background checks on all staff were finished here at the mansion, it wouldn't be completely secure here.

We discussed motive and split up the usual categories for further investigation. Political reasons seemed like a long shot since the threats were aimed at me and not Dickie, but it was still a possibility. There was the longstanding issue with the unions and the threats coming from the Grizolli family. Bobby was to look into it further. He was going to contact Teri Gilman who was their spokeswoman, I guess you would say. She had been two years ahead of me in high school and the Homecoming Queen. I didn't think we had ever spoken all though school, we didn't exactly travel in the same circles then and we definitely didn't now.

Work was up next. Ranger and I would look into the clients and cases I had been involved in through the Foundation and Dickie's law firm. It was a definite possibility. Most of the women and children we helped came from scary situations and even scarier men. Charles' wasn't the only video I kept under lock and key. Nor was it the only time I have had to use my self defense skills. When you work within the element that I did, it was just borrowing trouble to not be able to protect yourself. While my physical skills were good Ranger thought it would be best if I was carrying and spent some time in the gun range. I wasn't completely unfamiliar with guns, but they weren't my favorite. I reluctantly agreed. He said I could use the range they had at Rangeman. _Oh goodie_.

When they asked me if it could be someone I had been romantically involved with I snorted. _Not hardly_. Dickie and I had been together since I was in college. Other than the creep I lost my virginity to in high school there was no one. Lester looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Maybe he didn't believe that I wasn't involved with anyone. I guess he had witnessed me molesting his boss the night before. Maybe he thought I did that a lot. No one mentioned Dickie's love life, so I did.

"Who is going to be looking into my husband's relationships?" Tank and Bobby paled and Lester looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. Ranger wore his blank face. "Listen, I am only going to say this once so pay attention. I am going to be a part of this investigation. There will be no hiding anything." They all nodded in understanding. "Good. Richard is my husband. I have no delusions about the number of women who share his bed, nor do I care. He no longer shares mine. One of you gets the unpleasant task of interviewing the governor about his sex life. Deal with it." Since Bobby was already looking into any political connections that left Tank and Lester. They did some complicated version of rock, paper, scissors and Lester lost.

That just left family. Other than my father in law, I couldn't think of anyone I was related to who wanted me dead. Tank was assigned the task of looking into the Plums and the Orrs. Other than my kind of eccentric Grandma Mazur and creepy cousin Vinnie, I didn't think we had too much to hide. After a while I had trouble keeping my eyes open. Ranger ended the meeting and Bobby, Lester and Tank all headed back to Rangeman to do research.

Ranger and I went back up to my room. It may seem callous, but I didn't care if anyone saw me take a man into my room, bodyguard or not. For one, Dickie and I lived in different wings of the mansion; secondly there was probably a parade of women in and out of his room. I didn't care to know, hence the separate wings.

Once we were inside Ranger stayed in bodyguard mode, locking the door and sweeping the room for boogiemen. While he was busy doing that I made my way to the dressing room and threw on a pair of sweats and a cami top. If I was going to nap, I was going to be comfy. When I came back into the bedroom Ranger had taken off his jacket and shoulder holster. He had also removed his boots and socks, _damn even his feet were sexy_. His hair was loose and brushing his shoulders. My breath hitched and my nipples hardened immediately, pretty obvious in the top I was wearing. No man had ever had such a dramatic effect on me. Maybe it was the six year dry spell. Maybe it was that I had never seen a sex god in person before. Ranger had been standing next to a wing chair were his things were piled. Seeing me, he crossed the room quickly to take me in his arms.

I melted into him. His embrace made me feel safe and warm. I laid my head on his shoulder as he ran his hands up and down my back. I tried to stifle the yawn that escaped. Ranger kissed me on the forehead and then scooped me up and tucked me into bed. "You need to rest." He made his way back over to the chair and picked up a black duffel bag I hadn't seen there before. "I'm gonna take a quick shower." I watched his fine ass as he headed to the bathroom. I drifted off to sleep with images of a very naked Ranger in my shower and a big smile on my face.

As happy as that feeling was, it didn't compare to the one I had now, waking up in Ranger's arms. I must have been out for at least a few hours. I was lying on my side with Ranger behind me, his arm around my waist. _Yum_. I stretched a little. His arms tightened. He placed a kiss on my temple. "Sleep good Babe?" His voice was husky with sleep and sexy as hell.

"Mmm…" Was all I could manage. He was trailing kisses down my neck and shoulder. It was short circuiting my brain. His body felt so good and so warm and hard behind me.

"Babe, we need to talk about this morning." His hand slipped under my top and was tracing designs on my stomach. "Do you want to explain to me how you managed to blackmail your father in law in front of a room full of people?" His voice was curious, but it had a hint of pride in it.

I sighed, "The man is a prick. It's been a long time coming." I thought for a minute. "It may not be the smartest thing to do, I know he is powerful, but the way he treats people, like we are all just his toys to move around as he wishes just pisses me off. This is my life we are talking about. Some psycho wants to kill me and he thinks he can make decisions and just tell me about it later? Bastard!" I was getting myself all worked up. Ranger hands were on my back and shoulders, trying to calm me.

"Do you want to tell me about what happened?" His voice was soft and soothing. His hands continued to travel across my back and down my arms in a comforting rhythm. I took a deep breath, could I? I wanted to tell him. I needed to tell someone.

My voice was shaky, "When I found out the extent of Dickie's problems, we were trying to work out an arrangement that we could both live with. A way we could stay married in name, what we would expect of each other." God it sounded so pathetic when I said it out loud. "Of course Charles thought I should just suck it up. His wife puts up with his infidelity, why shouldn't I put up with Dickies?" _Fucker._ "Charles always thought my work was ridiculous. He appreciates my skill as an investigator and didn't understand why I would take time away from making money to help the people I do with the Foundation."

I took a deep breath before I continued, "Charles found out how much money Dickie agreed to give to the Foundation and he came to visit me at my office." I shook my head, ashamed, "I had always been _so_ careful around him. Tried to not draw his attention, made sure I was never alone in a room with him. But that afternoon I was trapped. He thought the amount his son had promised was too much and suggested not so subtly how I could make payments to him in exchange for his family's generosity." I swallowed hard, "I was so taken aback, he had pinned me down and started… his hands were everywhere. When he ripped my blouse I finally snapped out of my stupor and my training took over." My voice steadied as I remembered with pride, "I bloodied his nose and gave him a black eye. I thought that would be enough." Shaking my head, I continued, "It just made him more determined. He wasn't used to anyone saying no to him. It wasn't until I broke his jaw he finally got the picture." I smiled, "That and the .38 I keep in my desk drawer persuaded him that our meeting was over."

Ranger's hands stilled and he hugged me tightly to his body. My voice was not much more than a whisper, "I never told anyone. I had no one to turn to. I was sick knowing the money for the Foundation was tied to him, his family. I felt like I had made a deal with the devil himself. I still have the recordings. He hasn't ever bothered me again and I have just stayed out of his way."

Ranger rolled me over to look at him. His chocolate brown eyes were locked on mine. He kissed my forehead before crushing my body to his. That was when the tears started. They turned into sobs that wracked my whole body. I had kept this secret for years, this assault, and the terror that he would try again all hidden. As the sobs subsided and the tears dried, I felt like the pain had been exorcised from my body. After all this time, I was finally free of the burden.

"Sorry," I mumbled into Ranger's chest. He squeezed me tightly.

"Don't." He said harshly. "Stop apologizing." I didn't know how to answer him. I wanted to say I was sorry for apologizing all of the time, but it seemed a bit silly, so I just let the feeling of being in his arms calm me. He whispered to me one of my favorite Hemingway quotes, "The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places." It was true, as awful as the experience had been, I had come out on the other side of it stronger.

He pulled back from me to look at my face, which I am sure was lovely with all of the crying. He held my cheek in his hand. "Proud of you Babe."

Why did those four words make my heart flutter? Maybe because for all I had been through, survived and accomplished, no one else ever bothered to say them to me. But it was more than that. It wasn't just the words; it was the fact that _he_ was saying them. In a very short period of time, what he thought about me began to matter a lot.

He kissed the remaining tears from my face before kissing my lips softly. His lips were gentle as they caressed mine. His tongue traced the seam of my lips and I opened them for him, allowing him entry. I sighed at the feeling. It was different than before. This kiss was not frantic or passionate. It was tender and reassuring.

Ranger rolled onto his back and pulled me with him, so I was half sprawled across his body. One of his hands rested in my hair, the other on my back. I laid my head on his chest and breathed in the scent of him. I used my hand to brush over his muscled chest. He was without a shirt again, just wearing his black cargos. I watched my hand move across his dark skin and drew a breath at the sight. While his skin was soft and mostly smooth, there were a few scars that marked his beautiful body. High on his chest, just below his collar bone, there was a raised scar about two inches in diameter. I traced it with my fingers before moving my lips to place kisses along the mark.

"Bullet wound," he whispered into my hair. I didn't ask, but hoped he would offer more info. "From when I was in the army, a lifetime ago." His voice sounded far away.

I raised my head off of his chest to look at him, "You were in the Rangers?" He nodded; the faraway look I had heard in his voice was mirrored in his eyes. I told him, "My Dad was a Ranger, I don't remember much. He was pretty much retired by the time I was in grade school, but there would be times where he would have to pick up and be gone, with no explanation." His breathing was measured and even.

I found another scar on his side, a half moon shape, kind of jagged. "Knife wound?" I asked. I felt his chest rumble as he laughed. I looked up at him in question.

His eyes were different now, gleaming with mischief, "No, bite marks from my sister." I must have looked surprised. He explained, "We wanted a dog, my mom always said five kids was enough. So we took turns playing the dog. Celia really got into it. She bit me once when I refused to let her eat her dinner off the floor." My eyes were wide, he was still laughing. I leaned down to kiss his scar.

"Five kids?" My eyes got big, there was just my sister and I growing up and I thought that was plenty.

He nodded. "Pretty average for the community I grew up in. Immigrants tend to have bigger families, more people to share the work."

"Were your parents immigrants?" I wondered where his beautiful coloring came from.

"Cuban, my parents are first generation. All of us kids were born in Newark. Carmen is the oldest, then my brother Mateo, Celia, then me and my baby sister Sophia."

I realized, "I don't even know what your name is." _Omigod! I was going to sleep with him and I don't even know what his name is._

He was giving me the wolf grin and laughed, "You were going to sleep with me?"

I gave him my best death glare. It seemed to have little effect, although he did stop laughing.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, born August 18th, 1980. I was born and raised in Newark. I got into the wrong crowd when I was fourteen; spent time in juvie and got sent to live with my Abuela Rosa in Miami. She straightened me out and I came back after I graduated high school and went to Rutgars for two years before I joined the army. I was in the Ranger's Special Forces Unit. Two years ago when I got out I started Rangeman here in Trenton." He smirked after reciting his life story before leaning down and kissing me. It was soft at first, but grew in intensity. His hands traveled down my back to my ass. He pulled my body fully onto his, so I was now straddling him. He pulled back from the kiss, leaving me breathless.

"Now will you sleep with me?" He asked playfully. I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the chest. _Ouch_. He held my injured hand and kissed it, before lacing his fingers with mine. He pulled on my hand, bringing me closer. He kissed me again, taking time to explore my mouth with his tongue. He traced my lips with his tongue and sucked and nibbled on them. I couldn't help the moan that escaped. I felt him growl in response and he intensified the assalt on my lips while his hands moved down my sides to cup my breasts briefly, his thumbs running over my nipples, causing them to pebble. They continued on to cup my ass, pulling me roughly to him. I could feel him hard and throbbing against me. I felt a rush go through me and my panties went damp.

The sharp knock at the door startled me, but not as much as the speed at which Ranger rolled me behind his body and pulled a gun out of nowhere.

"Steph," It was Connie, "You need to leave for your parent's house in an hour. Are you ok?" She jiggled the doorknob. I put my hand on Ranger's arm and he lowered his gun, but he didn't put it away. I moved off of the bed to answer the door. Ranger was behind me, his gun in hand. I unlocked the door and opened it halfway to let Connie know I was fine and I would be ready.

"Oh," she said and blushed, taking in my bed head and Ranger behind me, without his shirt on. She was in a stupor, taking in his physique. I knew how she felt, but I felt a lick of jealously and I cleared my throat. She fanned herself. Coming out of her stupor she turned her gaze back to me, blinking, "Um, that's all for today. I'll see you in the morning." She turned and hurried down the hall. I turned to find Ranger with an intimidating look on his face as he watched Connie retreat down the hallway.

I smacked him on the chest, "Don't do that, it's just Connie." He circled my waist with his arm and pulled me to him as he shut and locked the door. He kissed me senseless and then backed me up to the bed. The back of my knees hit the bed and I fell backward. Ranger followed me down and covered me with his body.

I pushed on his chest, which was pointless, "We can't do this now, I have to go to dinner at my parent's house." His dark hair was framing his face and I couldn't believe I was kicking this Cuban Sex God out of my bed to go eat pot roast.

"Babe, don't you think a death threat should get you out of dinner at your parents' house?" He dropped his head and placed kisses along my collar bone as he worked his way down to my breast, latching onto my nipple through my top. I moaned, forgetting my argument.

Regaining my senses, "Ranger unless you deliver my death certificate, no one is excused from Sunday dinner at my mother's table. Now move, I need to get ready." Reluctantly he rolled off me and I hopped up and ran for the bathroom before I could change my mind.

"Need any help in there Babe? I'm good in the shower." I felt another rush and I turned to him, feeling brave.

"Someday…" I told him as I scurried in and locked the door.


	8. Chapter 8

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 8

Quickly I showered, shampooed, shaved and buffed all of the necessary places. I _really_ wanted to use my shower massager. I was in quite a state after my nap with Ranger. Guess I should have asked for a soundproof door along with the shower massager. Hurrying through the shower I did my hair and makeup. I dried my hair in big soft curls and did my makeup in the way I had become accustomed. It was classy, not overdone, a very expensive natural look. _Sounds like an oxymoron, doesn't it?_ Being an Orr, I was to keep up certain appearances. This was one of them. I was _expected_ to use the best cosmetics and clothes that money could buy. There were some perks to my marriage, but I was beginning to question if they were they enough.

Ranger was on the phone as I exited the bathroom. His eyes darkened as they traveled up my body to the tiny robe I was wearing. He looked like an animal that had spotted his prey. I let out a little shriek and dashed into the closet. I chose black wool dress pants with a wide leg and a camel colored cashmere sweater with a cowl neck. I slipped on my favorite black dress boots and simple diamond earrings. Dinner at my parents' used to be a casual affair, jeans and a t shirt was my usual attire. Once I married Dickie all of that changed. My mother is fully caught up in being related to the Orrs, even if by marriage. It made me a little queasy, but I knew better than to fight with my mother. In some sick way I enjoyed it. My mom made a big deal over my life, _who_ I had become. She focused more on the money and husband, but still she was proud of me. I grew up in the shadow of my perfect sister Saint Valerie. Nothing I did measured up. It wasn't until I got engaged that she stopped berating me. If I ever left him, no matter what the reason, she would disown me.

I grabbed my purse and headed out to find Ranger. I didn't know if he would be escorting me to my parents' house or if it would be one of the other guys. I was of course hoping I would get to spend more time with Ranger, but I didn't know if I wanted to expose him to my family. They're a little crazy. It being Sunday night everyone would be there, my folks, Grandma Mazur, as well as Valerie and her family. All of us in my parents' little house was a bit much. You don't notice the circus until you bring in an outsider to witness it.

What I found in my room took my breath away. Ranger was dressed for dinner. _Yum._ He was wearing a black dress shirt with the top two buttons open and charcoal dress pants that made his ass look amazing. _Not like it would take much, I know_. His hair was down and he looked absolutely edible. I licked my lips. _Forget pot roast, I was going to have Cuban for dinner._

"Babe," he let out a bark of laughter. _Shit, _must have said that last part out loud. I used to do that all of the time, but I had cured myself of the habit. But whenever I am around him, it's like my brain short circuits and I can't think straight. He crossed the room in three long strides and kissed me senseless. His mouth wandered to my ear where he licked the shell before whispering, "Someday I'll let you." _Oh boy_.

"You...you can't come to dinner. Not dressed like that! My parents think I'm happily married to Dickie and if you're there dressed like that I'm not going to be able to do anything but drool all over you and babble like an idiot. You've heard the things that come out of my mouth when you're around. I'm going to be trying to ask someone to pass the potatoes and accidentally talk about how great you look without your shirt on. And that will lead to a whole other conversation I don't want to be having with my mother." I was babbling, I never babble. _What the hell?_

He kissed me again, but this time I think it was just to shut me up.

"Babe, you'll be fine. I couldn't go dressed like a badass. I know the kind of neighborhood your parents live in. We don't need gossip circulating around that you have an armed guard. So I'm joining you and the governor as a friend." He smiled. _Jackass._

I looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Dickie isn't coming. He never comes, I uninvited him, permanently. It's part of our agreement. We tried for a while, but except for special occasions he doesn't join us. My mom buys the whole 'he is a very busy man' routine and I don't have to pretend to be in love with him. I don't know what my mother is going to say when I show up tonight with a date." My mouth just wouldn't stop.

He raised an eyebrow, "A date? Are you asking me out?" He teased me.

"No! Christ! Let's just get this over with." I wiggled out of his embrace. "Remember you got yourself into this mess. I hope you're not charging me for hazard pay." I turned and headed for the door. Throwing it open, I found Lester waiting on the other side. He was still in badass black. Guess he wasn't invited to dinner. He looked and me and then at Ranger, when he looked back at me he grinned. _Ass_.

I flounced down the stairs to find a black Porsche Turbo waiting, with a black SUV behind it. The blond stegosaurus was behind the wheel and the guy with the tattooed forehead was riding shotgun. Lester opened the passenger door of the Porsche for me and helped me climb in. He was still giving me that stupid grin. Ranger went around and climbed in the driver's side. The car was amazing. It had the feel of an airplane cockpit and the leather was heavenly. I sunk back into the seat and almost moaned when Ranger started the engine.

Ranger never asked for directions, so I guess he knew where my parents lived. It was about a half hour trip to Chambersburg, the part of Trenton I grew up in. Even before we moved into the Governor's mansion I lived a half hour or so from the burg as we call it. Dickie and I own a way too big house in one of the more affluent parts of Trenton, but I'd drawn the line at moving into a gated community. I can't say I was upset that I got out of the burg. It was one of those places where you knew everybody and everybody knew your business. One of the benefits of marrying into the Orr family is that while I am sure we were still gossiped about; the family was rich and powerful enough that nobody said anything too bad. They weren't the sort of people you wanted to tick off.

Ranger seemed to be in some sort of zone as he drove, almost like I wasn't there. I might have been offended, but it wasn't like this was a date. I was a married woman for chrissake_, unhappily married yes_, but married none the less. I didn't date.

I used the time to contemplate how my life had turned upside down so quickly. As crazy as the last twenty four hours have been between the Inauguration, the death threats and the run in with my father in law, there has been a bright side. Having an incredibly sexy Cuban man at your side constantly was a nice bonus. Plus with my hormones running amok over my close proximity to Ranger, I haven't had too much time to freak out about the whole stalker thing.

As we reached the edge of the burg I turned to Ranger, "I think you can tell my Dad what's going on, but as far as everyone else is concerned I think it's best that you're just a friend joining me for dinner. My mom tends to blow things out of proportion. I really don't want to spend dinner listening to her go on and on about how Betty Kruselli's daughter doesn't have stalkers after her." He smiled a little. "Oh you're smiling now, but just know I gave you fair warning, I'm not responsible for anything that goes on in there." His smile got bigger. I thought for a minute, "Since we're friends I can't introduce you as Ranger. What do you want me to call you?"

"Carlos, Ric or Ricardo, I answer to all three." He glanced at me before returning to the road. He rolled his _Rs_ when he spoke and I heard some of his accent come through. I remembered him murmuring in Spanish to me last night. Last night I found it calming, right now I thought it was sexy as hell. _Jesus, Mary and Joseph, please help me get through dinner without jumping him._

Our arrival interrupted my thoughts. We pulled up to the house and both my mother and grandma were waiting at the front door. I turned to Ranger and he was giving me his wolf grin. _Fuck. Out loud._ How am I going to make it through dinner? He leaned over and kissed me, fast, but furious. I was dazed as he got out of the car and came around to open my door. He held his hand out and helped me from the car, still a little out of it.

"Don't do that!" I hissed as we turned toward the house. He chuckled. "Yeah well it isn't going to be funny when my mom sees my lipstick on your face." He stopped laughing and discreetly wiped his mouth of any traces of my Ravishing Red from his lips. He guided me up to the house with his hand at the small of my back. I spotted the black SUV parked two houses down. I felt bad they would have to sit in the car all evening, but knowing what I was facing, I'd trade places with them in a heartbeat.

"Stephanie, you brought company." My mom's manners were always impeccable as she eyed Ranger suspiciously.

"And he's HOT!" My grandma added. Ranger's step faltered a bit at her observation, but he quickly recovered.

"Mom, Grandma, this is my friend Carlos Manoso. Carlos this is my mother Helen Plum and my Grandma Edna Mazur." My mom smiled politely and my grandma leered at him.

Ranger's voice was rich. "Mrs. Plum, Mrs. Mazur, I hope it isn't too big of an inconvenience that I'm joining you for dinner, Stephanie insisted." _Wait, I what?_

"Oh no, there's always room for friends." My mom was obviously charmed by the handsome man. I knew how she felt. We made our way into the house and I felt Ranger jump. I smiled. Grandma never disappoints.

"Babe, your grandma just grabbed my ass." His voice was harsh as he whispered into my ear.

I smiled, "Just be glad your back was to her or she would've grabbed something else." He visibly paled.

I led Ranger to safety in the living room where my dad was watching TV with Albert. I introduced them and then went to find my sister and her brood. Valerie was in the kitchen wearing Baby Lisa in a sling, stirring the gravy. Little Frankie was clinging to her leg. When he saw me he released his mother and jumped into my arms.

"Aunt Feffie!" He threw his arms around my neck and gave me a big slobbery kiss. I kissed his forehead and pushed his blond hair out of his eyes.

"Have you been a good boy for your mommy this week Frankie?" His green eyes danced with mischief as he nodded yes. _Liar._ Frankie was a beautiful three year old, but all boy and a bit on the ornery side. It was a bit of a shock for Valerie after the girls. Angie, the oldest was sitting at the table tossing the salad, ever the perfect child. Mary Alice whinnied a greeting and galloped off down the hall. The girl was convinced she was a horse. Everyone thought it was a phase, but it had been nearly two years now. I brought her to one of the child psychologists we use down at the Foundation. She assured Valerie that Mary Alice was fine; she just had a very active imagination and a great sense of adventure. It was good for Valerie and my mom to hear and they finally laid off the poor girl. I thought she was great, but she also reminded me a lot of myself as a kid so I was a little biased.

My mother announced that it was time to eat and we all took our places at the dinner table. Mom sat at the end of the table nearest the kitchen, in case she needed to grab something during the meal. Like it was possible we would run out of food? There was enough on the table to feed a small army. My dad sat at the other end. Ranger sat between my dad and me. Frankie was on my right with Angie on his other side. On the other side of the table sat Albert Kloughn my brother in law, my sister Valerie with Lisa, then Mary Alice and Grandma Mazur. Ranger looked relieved when he saw he was seated as far as humanly possible from my grandma. After the kids said grace, we all dug in.

My mother immediately gushed about how nice the ball had been the night before. "It was lovely, but we didn't get to see much of you Stephanie. You disappeared pretty early into the evening." She scolded me for shirking my hostess duties.

"I wasn't feeling very good, so I went up to lay down in one of the rooms upstairs, I was a little dizzy and my stomach wasn't doing too well," was my feeble excuse.

My mother got excited, "Maybe you're pregnant!" I choked on my mashed potatoes and Ranger patted my back. I think I heard him laugh. _Bastard_. I took a big gulp of wine before answering.

"Um, probably just the nerves and excitement of the big day," I offered.

My mother was quick to answer, "But you could be, wouldn't that be wonderful! You shouldn't be drinking that wine; it could be harming my grandbaby."

I sighed, "Mom, it's fine. Pretty sure I'm not pregnant." I finished my glass before pouring a second. _Pretty sure as in no way in hell am I pregnant unless Immaculate Conception is a real thing_. I put my fingers on my lips as I thought to make sure it wasn't out loud.

"Maybe soon," my mom was hopeful. _Maybe not_, I thought.

I was able to turn the conversation to Valerie and the kids, asking them how school was going. Angie gave a play by play of her latest book series, Percy Jackson, something about all of the Greek gods and goddess being real; _pretty believable considering I had a real life Cuban Sex God sitting next to me_. I looked around the table quickly, but no one was looking at me, so I must have kept that one to myself. I took another long drink of wine in celebration.

Mary Alice thanked me again for the riding lessons Dickie and I had given her for Christmas. She told me about her favorite horse Bumble Bee and how much she enjoyed riding him. The phrase triggered an image of me riding Ranger, but I shook my head to clear the image and polished off my wine. When it was his turn, Frankie told me all about the Autobots and Decepticons, while Ranger and my dad talked about the army.

Grandma kept her eyes on Ranger the whole meal. "Stephanie, where'd you find the hot one with the nice package?" wiggling her eyebrows at Ranger. Ranger choked on his salad and it was my turn to pat him on the back.

"Mother!" my mom scolded her.

"What? Dickie is good looking in a Frat boy sort of way, but this one is like sex on legs." Grandma continued.

I heard my dad mutter something like, "Crazy old bat," Under his breath.

I tried to stifle a laugh. When Ranger's hand found my thigh under the table and gave it a squeeze, it turned into more of a moan. I refilled and emptied my wine glass quickly.

The rest of the meal was relatively quiet and passed pretty swiftly; of course it could have been all of the wine that helped time fly. Dessert was my favorite, pineapple upside down cake with fresh whipping cream. I moaned in delight as I wolfed down my piece. I noticed Ranger's piece only had a few bites out of it. I looked up at him and saw his eyes were dark and he was looking at me like he had other ideas for the whipped cream. _Yum_. I licked my lips and I heard a low growl escape him as he leaned over and whispered, "Playing with fire, Babe." _Gulp_.

As soon as it was acceptable, Ranger and I excused ourselves and said our goodbyes. I thanked mom for dinner and for coming last night. Valerie and I promised to have coffee later in the week and my dad pulled me aside to tell me to be careful and he was worried about me. I assured him everything was fine and that Ranger was taking good care of me. Ranger of course had charmed everyone and managed to get away without being groped again by my grandma.

As soon as we made it to the car, I collapsed into the seat. I did it! I survived! _Yeah me!_

Ranger climbed into the driver's seat and turned to look at me. He shook his head, "Babe, you come from a long line of scary women." I though a moment about being insulted, but considering it was a pretty accurate assessment, I just shrugged.

"You can't say I didn't warn you." I smiled at him. He studied me for a minute before reaching across and giving me a mind numbing kiss. _Thank god for tinted windows_ was the only thought I could form before my brain turned to jelly. Just as quickly as it started, the kiss ended and Ranger was back in his driving zone. Between the amazing car seats, the scent of Ranger, and all of the wine I had to calm my nerves during dinner, I was asleep before we got out of the burg.

I awoke as Ranger set me down on the bed. He must have carried me in from the car. He had started to undress me, but I assured him I could take of it myself. Stupid I know, but lots of wine makes you foggy. I made my way to the dressing room and changed into some cotton sleep shorts and a cami tank, fumbled through brushing my teeth and washing my face before climbing into bed. Ranger had been on the phone. When his call ended, he came over and tucked me in. He ran his finger under the tiny strap of my tank, "Pretty," he whispered against my lips before kissing me soundly. He told me Tank was posted outside and he would back to check on me later. I tried to watch his fine ass as he left the room, but thanks to the wine I was out before my head hit the pillow. I thought of the look on Ranger's face during dessert tonight and I planned on having very sweet dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Huge thanks to Rach for her beta work!

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 9

So much for my sweet dreams. After my mellow from the wine wore off, nightmares invaded my sleep. I dreamed I was in one of those carnival games on a track moving back and forth while people tried to shoot me with those crappy bb guns. Then there was a big shadow of a figure trying to run me over with their car. After that I dreamed that my mom had poisoned my wine, but instead of killing me I ended up pregnant. But when the baby was born its skin was a nice mocha color and she was not happy! I tossed and turned and awoke to find Lester shaking me. He looked worried and I was embarrassed. I assured him I was fine and he returned to his post.

Apparently all I needed was to be woken up, because after that all of the scary dreams were gone and they were replaced by good dreams, no, not good dreams, _great dreams_. I got back to my previous thoughts of dessert and Ranger and whipped cream _and Ranger_. In my dream he was happily occupying my bed and I had decorated him with whipped cream and bite sized pieces of pineapple upside down cake. My goal was to clean him up, no hands allowed.

I started at his luscious lips which held a juicy piece of pineapple. I plucked the pineapple from his lips with my teeth and moaned at the sweetness. After devouring the it, I cleaned the excess juice from his lips with my tongue. Mmmm… Next I explored his mouth with my tongue, checking to be sure I hadn't missed anything. My tongue and lips traveled down his throat to that fabulous chest. I happily licked and sucked every trace of sweetness, paying special attention to his nipples, biting them gently before sucking them into my mouth where I could twirl my tongue around them. His breath hitched. I am nothing if not thorough.

Satisfied that my job there was done, I moved further south, amazed at the crevices created by his sculpted abs. I flattened my tongue against his skin to clean up a wide path of whipped cream and fruit revealing beautiful mocha latte skin. When I came across a bite of cake I carefully scooped it up with my tongue and sat up a little. Ranger watched with hooded eyes as I drew the cake into my mouth and moaned as it melted against my tongue and a low growl escaped from his throat. I tried to finish cleaning his abs, but there was an obstacle, in fact a very large obstacle.

Low on his stomach was a mountain of whipped cream covering what promised to be a _very_ impressive cock. You know, I have always been a curious girl. I needed to get to the bottom of this, but when approaching an unknown situation it is _always_ best to proceed with caution. So I was very deliberate and moved at a painfully slow pace as I licked him from balls to tip with wide, flat strokes of my tongue. _Wow_. I have always had a pretty good imagination, but this was beyond my wildest dreams. He lay before me, finally clean, hard and thick and huge. Even with all of the skin I had tasted, it wasn't enough. I wanted to taste more; I wanted him in my mouth. Had to make sure there wasn't any whipped cream hiding anywhere. This was going to take some suction. There was no way I could fit all of him in my mouth, but never one to back away from a challenge, I was more than happy to try. I leaned over to lick… _What the hell?_

Gone. Gone was my beautiful naked Ranger. I blinked hard and found myself on my back with my hands above my head. Ranger was straddling me, restraining my wrists and from the look in his eye, barely restraining himself. His eyes twinkled black and his breathing was labored. With his dark eyes and his dark hair framing his face there was something wild about him. _Omigod._ He wasn't naked, but if dreams really do come true, I could feel exactly what had been waiting for me under that mountain of whipped cream pressed into my belly. I blinked again, taking in the sight before me and licked my lips.

His voice was low and steady, his eyes piercing mine. "You were fondling me in your sleep."

My eyes got wide, "I WHAT?" I tried to sit up, but he held me in place.

His eyes softened just a bit, "You were sleeping and apparently dreaming. I've heard of sleep talking and sleep walking, but I have never heard of anyone sleep fuc…" I cut him off.

"Alright! I get your point." I bit my lip, mortified. My eyes averted his as I mumbled, "Sorry, I don't remember what I was dreaming about." I blushed, knowing full well what I was dreaming about.

His face broke into the wolf grin. "Liar." He had regained his control.

I tried to move out from under him, but he didn't budge. I tried to defend myself, "Well, I was sleeping, I can't be held accountable. You were awake. You should have done something." Take that mister!

The wolf look softened as some of the tension broke and he smirked at me, "I did do something. I stopped you; you were going to suck…"

"Okay!" I nearly shouted.

He grinned and explained, "I didn't stop you before that because at first _I_ was asleep. Once I woke up enough to realize it wasn't just a really good dream, you sounded so deliberate with all the moaning and talking, I thought you were awake, so I was just going to enjoy myself." I blushed again. Not only did I grope him within hours of meeting him, I was molesting him in his sleep! I am in a desperate state.

He released my wristsand sat up slightly, lacing his fingers through mine and bringing them up to rest in between us as he continued, "Then you said something weird about pineapple and whipped cream and I realized you were sleeping. As much as I was enjoying myself, you didn't know what you were doing, not consciously anyway." He looked a little embarrassed. He was embarrassed? Then what did that make me, mortified?

I closed my eyes tightly. Maybe it was all a bad dream and he wasn't really there, I hadn't really humiliated myself so colossally. I opened one eye. Shit.

He was giving me the full 200 watt smile, "Still here Babe."

I shook my head, "I am so sorry."

He shrugged, "Want to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

My eyes got big, "No!"

"Someday?" The wolf grin was back.

I smiled slowly, "Maybe." It was just then that I wondered when he joined me. "You weren't here when I went to sleep, or when Lester woke me up."

He released one of my hands and used his to trace my jaw and he kissed me softly. "You were having nightmares again so Lester called me. He was worried when he had to wake you."

I closed my eyes, even more embarrassed, "So you came to my rescue and I fondled you in return?"

"Sounds like a fair trade to me." He leaned down and captured my lips with his, softly at first. His tongue traced the seam of my lips and I opened for him. I moaned as his tongue touched mine and the kiss turned passionate. My hands traveled up his muscular arms and I ran my fingers through his silky hair before grabbing a handful and using it to bring him even closer to me. He growled and his hands went to my breasts, cupping them through the thin knit of my cami. His thumbs found my nipples, hard and aching. I slid my hands down his sides to his hips.

Just then his alarm sounded on his watch. He groaned and rolled over to grab it off of the bedside table. There was something very intimate about seeing his things resting on that table, it gave me goose bumps. He silenced the alarm and then rolled back over to me and gathered me in his arms.

We were both breathing hard; he regained the ability to speak first. He stroked my hair, "The nightmares, were they about the stalker again?"

I nodded, "Yes. Mostly, that and the twisted family dinner we attended last night."

He grinned, "I would love to hang out in here all day and make your bad dreams go away, but we have a meeting with the State Police at Rangeman this morning and we need to get going." He gave me a quick kiss. "The guy on the case is good, but he can be a pain in the ass if things don't go his way, so I want to start off on the right foot. You go shower and get ready." Another quick kiss. "I need to head back. Bobby is outside your door. He will drive you over to Rangeman for the meeting. I would offer to keep you company, but we don't have nearly enough time." He gave me a longer kiss before he jumped off the bed and made his way to the chair. He threw on a sweatshirt and grabbed a pair of running shoes. He headed for the door, but stopped with his hand on the knob and turned to me. "But if you hurry, you can use the shower massager, you look like you might need it." He flashed me a cocky grin and he was gone. _Ass._

He may have been an ass, but he was right. So of course I did hurry my little self into the bathroom and rushed through shampooing and conditioning. Since I had shaved last night I had plenty of time to enjoy my shower massager along with my fantasies of a very naked Ranger. The thought that maybe someday they wouldn't be just in my head me hyperventilate a little bit. I turned up the intensity on my shower massager and all of my nerves faded away with my release.

After a good long bout in the shower I needed to move on to doing my hair and makeup. The problem was even after several rounds with my new toy, I was surprised that it just kind of took the edge off of my need. Normally I would be blissful and calm. I was beginning to discover there was nothing normal about Ranger and my attraction to him. I shook my head to clear it and moved on to making myself ready. I did the classy makeup and after drying my hair I pinned it up into a messy twist which was more appropriate for a business meeting.

When I opened the bathroom door I found Connie waiting for me. We would go over the schedule while I got ready. She followed me to the dressing room and stood outside the door clicking through her Blackberry while I changed.

She whipped through the schedule, "You are meeting with the State Police at Rangeman in half an hour. After that you have a meeting with the Core Team for updates. You have an appointment with Mr. Santos in the gun range late morning and a late lunch meeting with Mr. Manoso to go over case files."

I listened to Connie click off my schedule for the day while I readied myself. I chose a slim black skirt with a generous slit paired with my black calfskin knee high boots with the three inch heel. I topped it off with a soft blue wrap front sweater. Platinum hoops for my ears and I was good to go.

As I stepped out, Connie continued, "I have a bag packed for you. Mr. Manoso wanted you to have a change of clothes for your work in the gun range. I also threw in some jeans for later." I smiled at her. Connie always took good care of me. She knew I was much more comfortable in jeans than just about anything else. She was a lifesaver. She looked at me a minute before deciding if she should ask, "So have you made any progress? I know you can't tell me everything, but I'm worried about you Steph."

I assured her, "We're just starting the investigation really. Which I think is ridiculous considering all of it started back in November. I can't wait to get a hold of the officer in charge from the State Police and give him a piece of my mind for keeping me in the dark about this for months." Connie got a funny look on her face but before she could say anything she was distracted by the black t shirt that was lying on the wing chair in the sitting area. I moved quickly to collect Ranger's shirt. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I looked down at the t shirt and couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across my face.

"Good for you. That is one fine looking man." She fanned herself.

I shook my head, "No, it's not like that."

She raised her eyebrows, "Why the hell not? You deserve it Steph, with all of the shit you put up with, you deserve some happy. And I have no doubt that man could do the job."

I walked back to the dressing room and tucked his t shirt into my pajama drawer. "Maybe, we'll see. God knows it's been forever. Right now I have to focus on a stalker." She handed me my black leather jacket and purse.

"Well as long as he's guarding your body up close and personal, I vote you should multitask and take advantage." She winked at me, opening the door.

"I'll take it under advisement," I told her as I stepped into the hallway to meet Bobby.

Bobby and I took a black SUV to Rangeman. He was sweet and we talked the whole way. He asked how I was doing with the panic attacks and nightmares. I assured him I hadn't had another attack since yesterday at breakfast, although there hadn't been any more pictures either. I told him there were a few nightmares still, but that I had them under control.

He gave me a knowing smile, but didn't say anything.

I blushed, "It's not like that. He just has a way of making me feel calm and safe." _And horny as hell_, I kept to myself.

He let out a bark of laughter. Maybe it hadn't been to myself. _Shit._

"Omigod, first Lester sees me all over him in the limo and now I tell you that. Geez, you guys must think I am some scorned wife who sleeps with every good looking guy she comes across." I buried my face in my hands.

He was shocked, "Lester saw you attacking him in the limo?"

I couldn't look at him, I just groaned.

I felt his hand on my back, "No, I don't think that. I think you are unlike anyone I have ever met." I looked up to glare at him. "No, I mean you are amazing, with all of the work you do, plus putting up with your husband," his look darkened. "I just can't believe how caring and open you are. Plus you have a sharp mind and great instincts." He smiled at me, "As for you and the boss, I have never seen anything like it. The two of you seem to have some connection. The other night I thought I was going to have to sedate you; your nightmares were so bad. But as long as he was with you, you were calm." I was shocked. "Plus you have an effect on him too. Normally he is very serious, all business. The man has been through some dark shit and he carries it with him. But with you he seems lighter and easier to work for I might add."

I was dumbfounded. I knew I had felt some spark with Ranger, but I chalked it up to him being incredibly hot and it being six years since a man had even touched me. But if I thought about it, I knew it was more than that. I trusted him almost instantly. With my history with men, I didn't trust easily. And I told him things, things I had never told anyone else. Around him I lost control of my mouth and my brain got foggy, like I was pulled into his orbit.

"We need doughnuts!" I declared. He looked at me like I had grown another head, but he didn't argue. I directed him to the Tasty Pastry in the burg where I worked during high school. Their Boston crème doughnuts were the best. I asked Bobby how many guys were working today and if they were all as big as the four I had already met. Armed with this information I ran in and bought one dozen Boston crème and six dozen assorted for the guys. Bobby helped me load them into the car. He warned me he didn't think Ranger would be happy about the doughnuts; he had pretty strong opinions about junk food. I assured him I was the client, it was my meeting and as such, I was responsible for the refreshments. You can't have an early morning meeting without doughnuts!

We pulled into Haywood right on time, even with the detour to the bakery. I followed Bobby to the elevator and we rode up to the 5th Floor, which was where the control room and offices were. He introduced me to more Rangemen along the way. I was right in that there was not a homely one in the bunch. I learned the Stegosaurus was named Hal and his friend with the tattoo was Cal. I also met Vince, Junior, and Binkie. The only Rangeman who did not fit the mold was Hector, not that he wasn't good looking. Hector was about my size and obviously a former gang member. Even though he didn't have bulging muscles, you could tell he was strong. He had gang tattoos that I knew symbolized the number of lives he had taken. He thanked me for the doughnut in Spanish and was quite shocked when I answered him in the same. He gave me a huge smile and told me how nice it was to have a beautiful woman visit the office.

Bobby and I finally made it to the conference room and by now we were a little bit late. I gave Ranger an apologetic look. His face was blank, but changed to slightly amused when he took in the boxes from the Tasty Pastry. I smiled. He nodded to the seat on his right and I took my place. I turned to glance at the other people around the table. I smiled at the gentlemen seated as my gaze traveled the table, until they landed on the last face. My eyes narrowed. _You have got to be fucking kidding me. This is just fucking great._

Ranger was giving introductions which I only half listened to until he reached the end, "And by the look on your face you already know the officer in charge of your case, Lieutenant Morelli."


	10. Chapter 10

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Thanks so much to Rach, without her this wouldnt be nearly as good, or as much fun!

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 10

You know, I try to be a good person. I try to help others, be kind to strangers, and animals. I don't cheat on my taxes or make change in the collection plate. But for the life of me I cannot figure out what I have done to piss off the gods of fate so much. And yet here I am sitting at a meeting that my very life may depend on and in whose hands does my fate lay? It was none other than Joseph Anthony Morelli, a man who occasionally popped into my life to make me miserable.

I finally regained my composure and turned to Ranger, "Yes, Lieutenant Morelli and I have met before."

"Shall we get started then?" Ranger's voice was very commanding as he called the meeting to order.

A doughnut. Now more than ever, I really needed a doughnut. I grabbed myself a Boston crème while file folders were passed around with the information the State Police had gathered on the case. Each folder had copies of the photos, all blown up to 8 x 10. _Never mind the doughnut._ While I had seen them all before I couldn't stop the physical reaction the images elicited. I closed my eyes briefly as I came upon the most recent photo from the Inaugural Ball. Ranger leaned over, his hand on my thigh underneath the table.

"You okay Babe?" He whispered. Just the words made me feel better. I opened my eyes and found his chocolate ones locked on mine. I smiled weakly.

"I'll be fine." I placed my hand over top of his and squeezed.

I turned back to the gentlemen seated at the table. The Rangemen looked concerned, so I shot them each a reassuring smile. When I looked at the officers from the State Police force, they were studying their files. Joe however was studying me. I shot him a wary look.

The officer next to Joe started to walk us all through the photos in chronological order. We went through each image, the date it was sent and the manner of delivery. There seemed to be no pattern. They were sent Fed Ex, UPS, Courier and US Mail. They came at different intervals with anywhere from two to fourteen days in between. All of the photos had been taken with the same camera, but it was a pretty basic high end digital camera. Some of the photos had been printed on a home printer, some ordered online and others processed at local drug stores. It seemed like someone had gone to an awful lot of trouble to stay hidden.

I asked, "Shouldn't you be able to trace some of these sources? You haven't found anything about the local photo places, the online albums or the deliveries?" I had a hard time believing that with all of the data mining that went on with online transactions they couldn't be traced.

Joe took the opportunity to address me, "We are trying to trace them using every legal avenue available to us." While he was addressing me, his eyes flicked to Ranger. What was he insinuating?

"Now that the police have given us this information, we'll be able to use some of our more advanced search engines. We should be able to find something soon." Ranger reassured me, but his gaze was still settled on Joe. So Joe was suggesting that Ranger's tactics weren't always legal, but it also seemed that Rangeman had resources that surpassed even those of the State Police and I got the feeling they appreciated his ability to cut the red tape.

Joe looked like he wanted to retort, but another one of his colleagues started to give his report on the psychological profile that had been drawn up. According to the profiler, the stalker was most likely a white female of middle class upbringing, single or divorced and aged between 25-40 years old. _Well that definitely narrows things down, let's go pick her up._ I flipped through the pages of the file to see what other things they had discovered, interview notes, background checks, a list of suspects, but there was nothing.

"That's it? Someone has been threatening my life for more than two months and this is what you have?" I was baffled.

Joe jumped to defend himself, "We have been quietly working the case in accordance with Mr. Orr's wishes."

My hackles rose "Well, _Mr. Orr_ is no longer your contact in this investigation. I am. It is my life we are talking about." I spoke with authority. The other officers had the decency to look apologetic; not Morelli. "The fact that this was kept from me, when I am the victim, is unconscionable. It is morally and ethically wrong and my rights have been violated." While he didn't look apologetic, Joe now looked a little bit alarmed.

Ranger spoke next, "Now that we have your files we will move ahead with our own investigation, thank you very much officers."

Joe stopped him, "Hold up, this has to be a two way street, we showed you ours, now you show us yours." The words were directed at Ranger, but he sent a suggestive grin my way. _Don't remind me_.

Ranger didn't miss the exchange, "Lieutenant Morelli, we have only had this case for twenty four hours. Our core team has split up the investigation and we will be meeting shortly for an update. We will forward on any pertinent information to you gentlemen."

"We will need to interview Cu…Steph." I cringed as Joe spoke my name, catching himself from using the more familiar nickname.

Ranger tensed at Joe's familiarity, "Mrs. Orr's assistant will be in touch with you to schedule an interview."

"Why can't I have her now?" Joe insisted. No doubt his innuendo was intentional.

Ranger was less than amused; his voice was hard, "Lieutenant Morelli, Mrs. Orr is playing an integral role in our investigation. Too much time has passed already. She is working side by side with me and my Core Team to find this psycho. When her schedule allows, she will be happy to meet with you. You've gone this long without seeking her input, a few more days shouldn't hurt." Joe winced at the insinuation.

Incredulous, Joe asked, "She's working with you? Don't you think that's inappropriate?"

Ranger looked at me and then back at Joe, "Why? Is there someone more invested in finding this person? Her skills as an investigator have already been proven in her work at the Anderson, Sidley and Orr Law Firm as well as with The Diana Prince Foundation which she heads. To not take advantage of the help she has offered would be foolish. I am not a foolish man." _But you must be_, was left unsaid.

Joe looked pissed, but somewhat defeated. He was left without an argument.

"Thank you gentlemen," Ranger stood and effectively dismissed everyone. The officers and Rangemen milled about, enjoying doughnuts and small talk.

All of testosterone in the air had ratcheted up my hormones. Jumping Ranger in the conference room was not a good idea, so I went with Plan B. and I seized the opportunity to finally eat my doughnut. Thank God my appetite had returned. After the meeting and Joe, I needed it. I took a huge bite and moaned at the fatty, sugary goodness. I closed my eyes briefly and swallowed, it was heaven. The bite I took left a gaping hole in the doughnut and some of the crème threatened to drop onto my skirt. My tongue darted out to collect the crème as it dropped. Close. I heard Ranger clear his throat. I looked up at him. His eyes had darkened, "Babe," it sounded like he was pleading with me and warning me at the same time. I swallowed and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Cupcake, I see you still can't get enough of the Tasty Pastry." I heard Joe's smooth voice behind me.

I stood up and turned to face him, my boots making me his same height. I rolled my eyes, "Actually Joe, it says something about their doughnuts that I can still enjoy them in spite of you. And don't you remember what happened the last time you called me Cupcake?" I smiled widely, "I would hate to have to run over you again. I'm a much better driver now and this time I might break both your legs."

He held his hands up in surrender, "Take it easy, I didn't mean any harm. We just have a history. You're not an easy woman to forget Stephanie Plum." He gave me a soft smile.

"Try," I said, "And it's Orr, Stephanie Orr as in the governor's wife, First Lady of New Jersey." I didn't give a rat's ass about the title, but in times like this, it was nice to have to throw around. He looked only somewhat impressed.

"About that," he said, moving closer to me and lowering his voice, "One thing I need to talk to you about is some rumors." He stopped for a minute, obviously uncomfortable, "Shit," he muttered under his breath. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes, "There's talk about your marriage and some, um, extracurricular activities on your husband's part. A scorned lover could make a very good stalker." He shook his head feeling badly for having to inform me of this shocking news.

My smile was soft, but my eyes were hard, "You shouldn't listen to gossip Lieutenant Morelli."

"Well, what if it turns out to be true? I'd hate to think of you hurting." He stepped even closer to me and placed his hand on my arm. The look he gave me that once made me shed my panties now had no effect on me. _Thank God_. I already had one man in my life who gave me sex on the brain. I didn't need two.

I removed his hand from my arm, "I appreciate your concern Joe. Like I said, you shouldn't listen to rumors. Believe me; I already know how much it hurts to have people talk about my love life."

He had the decency to look ashamed. "Steph, that's ancient history. I thought we were friends. We go way back."

"Joe, if we were friends, you would have called me two months ago to tell me someone wanted me dead." I tried to mask it, but the hurt on my face was obvious.

He was quick to respond, "I would have. I wanted to, but your father in law is a powerful man. I didn't know what he'd do to me if I made him angry."

"Joe, the last time you made me angry I ran you over with a car. _That_ doesn't scare you?" He looked like it may scare him a little.

Sheepishly he answered, "That was a long time ago and I may have deserved it."

"I had a right to know." I was trying to keep my temper in check.

He shrugged, "Could you have handled it? This person is obviously crazy."

My voice was sharp, "Joe, I am a big girl. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. From now on, I want to know everything. I want in on all of it."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean what does it look like if the governor's wife is hanging out with these guys?" He nodded towards the Rangmen.

I was in low level rhino mode now, "_These guys_ are protecting me and helping me to find out who wants to kill me. I'm working with them because investigating is _what I do_. They respect me enough to include me in the investigation, which is more than I can say for you. I am not that naïve sixteen year old girl you left behind the pastry case Joe. You need to remember that."

Joe looked like he was about to pull some Italian male macho bullshit. I felt Ranger step up behind me and I relaxed a bit. Joe face went blank and he nodded at Ranger, "I'll be in touch Manoso." He turned and stormed out of the room. Everyone else had already left.

"Babe," Ranger turned me to face him and left his hands on my hips. He shook his head slightly, "You never disappoint." He kissed my forehead and guided me down the hall to the elevator. He ushered me in and pressed a remote as the doors closed. I looked at him in question. "7th Floor Penthouse, my place. I thought you might want to change before you work with Lester in the gun range." I was hoping he might say, _Your legs look so great in that skirt and those boots that I couldn't wait another minute to have them wrapped around me_.

"Christ," he muttered as he fumbled with his remote again.

I was confused. "What are you doing?"

He took a step closer to me, pinning me up against the elevator, and kissed me hard and fast. "Scrambling the cameras and audio and yes, your legs look amazing in those boots and I would love to rip that skirt right off, but the guys are coming up in a minute and that isn't something we need and audience for." I turned beet red.

Luckily the elevator opened and he led me into the foyer. There was just one door and, with the same remote, he unlocked it. His apartment was cool and serene. Just walking in made me feel at ease. It was decorated in neutral soothing tones. The furnishings were understated, but obviously very high end. This man had money. He directed me to the bedroom to change and freshen up. I found my bag sitting on the bed. And what a bed it was, it was dark and masculine, just like its owner. I hurried and grabbed my things and stepped into the bathroom to keep myself from spending too much time fantasizing about getting tangled in his sheets. While the apartment was on the dark side of neutral, the bathroom was gloriously white. And the smell, it smelled like, well, like Ranger. It seemed to be coming from the shower, maybe his shower gel? I stared longingly at the shower, imagining a wet, naked Ranger. Focus Stephanie. I swapped out my black skirt for a pair of dark wash skinny leg jeans that fit inside my tall sexy boots perfectly. Connie had packed a more casual ivory v neck sweater so I changed into that. I touched up my makeup and headed back out to find Ranger.

He was sitting on the couch, talking on his cell, "Meet up here in ten." He closed his phone.

I dropped down on the couch next to him. "Would it kill you to say _good bye_?"

He just grinned and pulled me in close, wrapping his arm around me. I snuggled into his chest and inhaled his scent.

"Morelli?" he asked as his hand rubbed mindless patterns on my arm.

I sighed, "He's a creep. He thinks he's god's gift to women and unfortunately nearly half of the women in Trenton have seconded the opinion."

"And you?" His tone was cautious.

I snorted, "Please, he's an ass. I was a naïve sixteen year old girl and he talked me out of my virginity. After his conquest he wrote poems about me in various men's rooms around the burg." I felt Ranger tense.

He pressed, "Why did he call you _Cupcake_?"

I grimaced, "We did the deed behind the counter at the Tasty Pastry where I worked. In the poems he wrote about how Stephanie Plum was nice and sweet and a treat to eat." I snorted. Like he would know, it was more like _wham bam thank you ma'am_.

He was amused, "And you threatened to break his leg because of it?"

"No, I _did_ break his leg because of it. He left for the Navy right after _it_ happened. The next time I saw him it was two years later. He was standing on the street talking to some buddies. I was still so pissed that I jumped the curb and ran him over with my Dad's Buick and broke his leg." I smiled at the memory.

Ranger's body started to shake, I looked up at him. He was laughing, not chuckling, the man was laughing. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I just watched in awe. When he calmed down he hauled me into his lap and kissed me senseless. He took my face in his hands and said, "Only you Babe, only you."


	11. Chapter 11

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Thanks so much to Rach who makes the writing better and so much more fun.

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 11

Tank, Bobby and Lester joined us on the 7th floor for a quick meeting. It had only been twenty four hours, and it had been a Sunday, so there wasn't a whole lot of progress. But if there had been any developments at all, I wanted to know. I felt like we were all playing catch up thanks to the State Police and my father in law. We gathered around the dining room table and everyone took turns giving their report.

Bobby had done some research into the threats from the local unions. He agreed with the earlier assessment that they were most likely coming from the Grizolli family, a mid level family in New Jersey. They worked mainly with the unions, but that doesn't mean they didn't dabble in other areas. Bobby was scheduled to meet with Terri Gilman tomorrow. Hearing her name again prompted a memory.

"She dated Joe Morelli all through high school, when she was Terri Grizolli. She was married once, but it didn't last long. Joe is still a ladies' man. I don't know if there is anything between them, but it wouldn't hurt to find out." They all look surprised.

"A mob princess and a State Police Lieutenant?" Bobby asked.

I shook my head, "I didn't say they were still together, just that they have a history. I can ask around, see if there is anything there." The burg grapevine was a powerful thing, I should know.

Ranger nodded his approval and Bobby continued.

"There is also this Ramos thing." Ranger sat up.

His face was blank, "Explain."

"There seems to be some rumblings about Steph coming from the Ramos camp, like someone has been asking around, but has been really quiet about it." Bobby was cautious.

Ranger looked at me, "Any ideas?"

I shook my head, "None. I mean I know who they are, who doesn't? I've met the old man a few times at the occasional social event. He seemed charming, if not all together there." I thought for a moment, "In fact, I think he proposed to me once. I politely declined." I smiled at the memory before the smile dissolved into fear, "Wait, he's not _that_ crazy is he?"

Ranger smiled, "Doubt it, but we'll look into it."

Tank was set to interview my family today. He was going to take one of the smaller and he hoped less intimidating guys along. _Good luck with that_ I thought. I can just see my mom's neighbors peering out there windows taking in the scene of two ex military men strolling up the walk. It will be all over the burg within minutes that there is a hostile takeover at the Plum house.

"Watch out for her grandma," Ranger warned.

Tank's eyebrows shot up, "What?"

"She's unique," I offered.

Ranger scoffed, "She grabbed my ass." I think he was offended. I should've felt badly for him, but I couldn't help myself.

"Don't forget she said you had a nice package and looked like sex on legs." I reminded him. The guys all busted out laughing. Tank had tears in his eyes.

Ranger barked, "Enough."

I patted Ranger on the shoulder, and advised Tank, "Talk to my dad. He's ex military and he's the sanest. My mom is alright, but status is very important to her, so she won't tell you anything that would make us look bad." He nodded. "Get what you can from them and then we can talk. Hearing what they have to say may jog something I might have overlooked."

Moving on Tank informed us, "I won't be meeting with the Orrs for a couple of days."

I rolled my eyes, "Too busy?" He nodded. "Let me call and see if I can move it up. I will give you the cliff notes version of what to look for before you go. I don't know where all of the bodies are buried, but I know the general location of the cemetery." He looked impressed.

Lester looked a little green when it was his turn. I knew he met with Dickie yesterday.

"Um, I met with the Governor yesterday. We discussed his um, contacts." He looked at me warily, but I motioned that he should continue. "He couldn't give me a complete list. He said most of them were a onetime thing. There were a few who were repeats, mainly because of convenience." Again he looked at me and muttered something under his breath that sounded like "_fucking moron_." Lester sighed and continued, "He said they all knew the deal going it, no strings, not to get attached. There were a few women who got a little clingy. I will be meeting with those women this week." He looked visibly relieved when he was finished.

When it was time for our report, I had nothing so Ranger reported. He had the pertinent cases from the law firm sent over. They were the ones that I was involved in with particularly dangerous people or where things got messy and someone may hold a grudge. We would go over the files later today. Tomorrow we would visit the Foundation. Ranger wanted to pull all of the video recordings and move them to Rangeman for storage so they would be more secure. It made sense. But I really didn't want anyone seeing what was on the tapes. It had been humiliating. Ranger must have sensed that I was uncomfortable because he put his arm around my shoulder and dismissed all of the guys. He told Lester that he would bring me down to the gun range in a few minutes.

Once we were alone Ranger pulled me out of my chair and into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around me. I felt safe. I let my head drop onto his shoulder. "You okay Babe?" I nodded against him. He pulled me up so I was looking at him; he studied me while his fingers caressed my jaw. He leaned in and kissed me tenderly. It was sweet and reassuring. I just let myself enjoy the feeling of safety his arms provided.

Finally I said, "I'm fine, I think I need some stress relief. Take me down to Lester so I can shoot something."

He chuckled and guided me to the door. I thought he was going to open it, but instead I found myself backed against the door. Ranger's hands were on either side of my head and there was very little space between our bodies. His brown eyes were fixed on mine. "You know it's not your fault, it isn't about you." He took his right hand away from the wall and caressed my cheek before settling on my neck. I didn't answer him, so he continued. "You don't deserve any of it, your husband's infidelity or being attacked by your father in law." I nodded, I knew all of this, but it didn't really make it hurt any less. I must not have looked convincing. "You're so strong," his voice was soft; we were so close I could feel his breath on my cheek. "Proud of you Babe," his voice was still soft, but somehow more intense. Those four little words made my heart soar with something I didn't really want to examine.

I didn't have long to think about it. His lips came crashing down on mine in a needy kiss. My lips parted for him and his tongue slipped into my mouth, caressing my own. I moaned at the invasion and brought my hands up to caress his muscled chest through the thin knit of his black t-shirt. My tongue tangled with his as all thoughts of real life flew out of my mind. This man could kiss. My hands slid around and down to his ass as I pulled him closer to me, feeling that any space between us was too much. I could feel him harden as I ground my hips against him, he groaned. He angled his head to deepen the kiss. My body was tingling and I felt a vibration travel from my center outward. He released my mouth and leaned his forehead against mine. I was still vibrating, shit, it was his phone was vibrating. He stepped back with an apologetic look and answered, "Talk."

I grabbed my purse and headed to the bathroom to survey the damage. My face was flushed, and my lips were swollen. I fixed my lipstick and tucked the curls that escaped back into place. I forced myself to not look at the bed as I scurried through the bedroom. I was in a state and there was a part of me that wanted to rip off my clothes, climb in and wait for him to come and find me. I resisted and made my way back to the hallway. Ranger was off the phone and waiting by the front door. I felt awkward, but his smile put me at ease. We took the elevator down to the basement or one of the basements, this building was huge. After leaving me in Lester's capable hands Ranger returned to his office.

"So Steph, can you shoot?" Lester asked me with a grin.

He seemed to be in a teasing mood, so I thought I would play along, "You mean like a gun?" I used my ditzy voice.

"No a camera. Yes, I mean a gun. Have you ever shot one?" I think he was looking forward to playing teacher.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, a few times."

He proceeded to pull out a variety of handguns and explain the differences to me. Lester seemed to have an almost unnatural love of guns. His eyes were kind of dreamy and I wouldn't be surprised if he drooled a little. I understand guns and know why they are necessary, but I don't love them.

"Why don't you pick one of the smaller ones to start with Steph?" He acted like he offered me a variety of Tastykakes to choose from.

I chose a .38 revolver. "This one's kind of cute," I smiled at him.

I think he wanted to roll his eyes when I called his gun cute, but he didn't. He showed me the proper stance and how to release the safety and how to fire it. He set up a paper man for me to shoot and told me to give it a try. I put on the protective gear and picked up the gun, quickly emptying it into the target with ease. I took off my glasses and earphones and turned to my teacher, "How was that?"

Lester reeled in my paper man who had a bunch of holes right where his heart would be. Lester's jaw dropped. I grinned at him.

"Where does a beautiful woman learn to shoot like that?" I think he just developed a crush on me, based solely on my marksmanship.

I smiled, "With a bunch of rich white men at an overpriced gun club upstate. The men played with guns while the ladies gossiped over drinks. I'd had enough of the gossip one day so I joined my husband in the gun range. Apparently I am a natural."

"So you can shoot the .38. Can you shoot anything else?" He was all but salivating.

I proceed to show him, with the Sig Sauer, Smith and Wesson 9 mil, and a Baby Glock. Now he was really impressed. I was having fun. Lester seemed like a nice guy and very easy to be around, he wasn't a hardship on the eyes either. When I asked him about what rifles they had he looked like he might ask me to marry him. I just laughed.

"I always liked the skeet shooting. We would do it out at the house in the country of on the yacht too." I liked shooting at something that was moving, but not living and breathing. No hunting cute furry animals for me.

After we made our way through the weapons Lester gave me my choice of guns to take with me. I already had a .38 in my office, so I chose a Baby Glock. He told me Rangeman would take care of a permit to carry concealed for me. Armed with my new gun and ammunition we headed back up to find Ranger.

The man in question was in his office. When we walked in Ranger was on the phone, he motioned for me to have a seat on the couch. Lester headed to his own office, closing the door on the way out. Ranger finished his call and joined me on the couch, throwing his arm over my shoulder. He had a huge smile on his face, the full 200 watts. "Babe,I knew you were a dangerous woman, but I had no idea that included handguns."

"Were you spying on me?" I laughed.

He shrugged, "Just checking out your progress. That was some pretty impressive shooting." His look made me feel tingly all over, like when he had told me he was proud of me. His fingers were tracing circles on my arm, it was hypnotic. I didn't feel like my mouth would cooperate with words, so I just smiled at him.

He squeezed my shoulder, "We need to spend the afternoon going over files, but I thought you might want to get out for a while first, have lunch."

"Sounds good, I have a few errands I need to run. The burg's gossip mill is a powerful thing; I want to see if there is anything out that could help us." I knew my best friends were always up on the most current topics. I also knew Mary Lou had an appointment at Lula's today and I could kill two birds with one stone.

He planted a kiss to my forehead and stood up, pulling me with him. "I have to check in with some informants and stop at the bonds office. Do you want to meet me at that little café with the green awning downtown, the one next to the candy shop?"

"Meet you? I don't have a car here." He smiled and pulled a set of keys out of his desk drawer and placed them in my hand.

"Take Lester with you. They'll be two guys following you in an SUV for backup." He was suddenly serious.

I didn't like thinking about the fact that there was someone out there who wanted me dead, but it didn't seem to go away on its own, so I would have to deal with it. We left Ranger's office and collected Lester. Back in the garage Ranger headed to the Turbo. I clicked the unlock on the keys he had given me and in the spot next to the Turbo a Porsche Boxter lit up. _Omigod_. Ranger was standing next to the Turbo waiting for me to approach the Boxter. "Seriously?" I asked my voice squeaky.

He just gave me the 200 watt smile and shook his head, "Babe," was all he said as he climbed in and drove out of the garage.


	12. Chapter 12

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 12

Lester and I made our way to the car and I tried to hand him the keys. He put his hands up and backed away. "No way. Bossman didn't give _me_ keys to his car, he gave them to _you_. I'm your bodyguard and I'll be riding shotgun."

"Well then let's just take an SUV and you can drive." There had to be a dozen black vehicles in this garage.

Lester shook his head and climbed into the passenger side of the Boxter and waited for me. Finally I relented and climbed in. _Wow_. It was a nice car. I have nice cars, but we were more luxury sedan type people. This car was dark and sexy like its owner and I loved it. I think I may have moaned a little when the engine roared to life. Lester just cleared his throat and I tried not to look at him.

We pulled out of the Rangeman garage followed by a black SUV. I felt like I was leading a parade.

"Why am I driving again?" I asked Lester.

I could hear the smile in his voice, "This is one of Ranger's personal cars, not like the company SUVs. If he wanted me to drive it, he would have given me the keys." He paused for a minute, "The only time he has given one of us the keys is to drop it off somewhere for him. He doesn't let most people drive his cars."

I snuck a look at him, "What does that mean?"

He shrugged, "It means he doesn't consider you most people."

What did he mean by that? I felt the need to clear the air a little with him, "About the other night, in the limo, it isn't what you think."

He put his hands up again in surrender. "None of my business, you're both grownups."

I glanced at him before turning back to the road, "But I don't want you to think that's something I do. I'm sure you know way more about my husband's sex life that you want to, but I want you to know while he may sleep around, I don't."

"Why would you care what I think?" He sounded surprised.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just do."

He shook his head, "It's a damn shame you know. Your husband is an idiot."

"Thanks, I think." When we stopped at a red light I looked over at him. He looked like he wanted to ask me something else, but wasn't sure if he should.

I was enjoying getting to know him. He was easy to talk to. "Just ask. If I don't want to answer you, I won't." I smiled at him.

"Why'd you stay? Why do you put up with it? I mean I know there are a lot of women who'd stay for the money and the power or the title that goes with the whole thing, but that doesn't seem like you." He was shaking his head again.

I shrugged. "I made a deal. At the time I thought it was worth it."

He raised an eyebrow, "And now?" The light turned green and I didn't answer.

"You know he doesn't do that either." I must have looked confused. "Ranger, I mean it isn't that there aren't plenty of women who aren't more than willing, especially on jobs. He likes to keep things professional, plus I don't think he's ever been all that interested before. But with you, it's like he can't help himself."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I was relieved when we pulled up to the salon. Lester told me to stay put. He climbed out of the car and surveyed the area. Satisfied, he came around to my door and helped me out. He walked closely behind me and slightly off to the side, I could tell he was trying to shield me from the street. The significance of his posture made me a little edgy. But as I stepped into the salon, a sense of calm washed over me.

Lula had done well for herself. She started with just one chair in a little space, but continued to grow her business into the impressive spa it is today. The interior was calming, soothing neutral colors on the walls, herbal scents in the air. This was a home away from home for me. A woman's hair salon is like a man's favorite bar. Everybody knows your name and you could share your troubles and they would all take your side. The receptionist greeted me and then gave Lester and appreciative once over. I told her we just came by to see Lula and Mary Lou. We made our way back to the salon. Lula was in lime green today, from the highlights in her hair to her Via Spiga heels. I asked her once how she could stand in those shoes all day cutting hair. She reminded me that for years she stood doing a lot worse on a street corner. It put it all into perspective.

"Girlfriend, we don't have an appointment today." Lula squealed. "And my phones been ringing off the hook since they mentioned in the newspaper article that I done your hair and makeup for the party." She looked like she wanted to hug me, but she was wearing gloves and had a paintbrush in her hand. Mary Lou was in the chair with tinfoil all over her head. I had interrupted them mid color.

"Hey Lou," I smiled at my childhood best friend in the mirror. "No Lula, I just came by to see you guys for a bit. It's been so crazy lately that I missed you and our regular gab sessions." I plopped down in the next empty chair and introduced Lester to them, explaining he was my bodyguard for the day.

Lula looked him over and made some sort of noise that sounded like, "Mmm, mmm, mmm." Mary Lou was rendered speechless.

"Ladies," Lester nodded before moving to stand guard near the doorway, giving us some privacy.

"So is he one of the hot Latin men you were seen getting in the elevator with Saturday night?" Mary Lou asked with one eyebrow up. Can everyone do that but me?

My eyes grew wide, "What do you mean?"

Lula answered me, "The grapevine is buzzing about how you cut out early and were seen with two hunky Latin lovers." She fanned herself.

Mary Lou whined, "Lula, can you highlight and gossip at the same time? I don't want to look like Ronald McDonald when you're done." Lula returned to her work. They were both waiting for me to answer.

I snorted, "Lester and Ranger were my bodyguards for the night." I paused, not sure of how much to tell them, "There was a security threat, so they whisked me out and up to a secure room." That seemed simple enough.

Mary Lou pressed, "And?" She made a circular motion with her hand which meant keep talking.

"And what?" I started swiveling the chair I was in back and forth.

Lula wouldn't let it lie, "I saw the other guy when you left the house, and he was one fine man. You're telling me you were in a hotel room with those two fine specimens and nothing happened?" Now she was arching her eyebrow at me. The girls knew Dickie and I no longer slept together, but they didn't know the full extent of his problems. They both thought I should be able to find companionship elsewhere.

"Lula, I'm a married woman…sort of." was my weak answer.

"Uh huh, I notice you didn't say no." She shot me a look, but continued highlighting Mary Lou's hair.

I was not discussing this with them, "Guys. That is Dickie's M.O. not mine."

Mary Lou seemed to get it, but Lula kept on, "Well why the hell not? You deserve some action girl."

I shook my head, "Okay, new topic, what else is the grapevine buzzing about?" They both shrugged; guess I was the featured topic for a while.

I needed to be subtle, "What do you hear about Joe Morelli?"

Mary Lou's eyes went wide, "Wow, I haven't heard you mention his name in years."

I snorted, "Yeah, well I'd like to forget about him completely, but I ran into him today and I wondered what he was up to."

"Well it looks like he turned out better than any of the other Morelli men, not that it would take much. He's a police officer, but I think he works for the State Police, not the Trenton PD." All good information, but also stuff I already knew.

I guess I needed to be less subtle, "Is he still with Terry Gilman?"

Mary Lou looked a little suspicious, "Why would you wonder that?"

Shrugging, I tried to play it off as a simple trip down memory lane, "I don't know, seeing him took me back to high school and I remembered they were hot and heavy back then. She's divorced now; I wondered if they picked up where they left off."

Seeming to accept my reasoning, Lou answered, "Hard to say, you see them together every once in a while. Like out for dinner. But it seems to be off and on. He inherited a house from his Aunt Rose about two blocks from ours. I'd have heard about sleepovers."

"She still work for her _family_?" I asked.

Lou nodded, "Yup, she's like the negotiator or whatever. She always was her daddy's little girl."

Lula interjected, "Enough stalling, tell us about your hot bodyguards. What all is included in their _services_?"

Luckily Lester chose that moment to remind me of my lunch date with Ranger. _Date?_ I mean appointment. I hugged them both good bye, careful to avoid Lula's paintbrush and Mary Lou's tinfoil. Lester made me wait at the front entryway while he scoped out the scene. Satisfied it was secure; he led me to the car and got me settled in before going around and climbing in on the passenger side. I saw the Rangeman guys in the SUV pull out of their parking spot and wait for us.

"Find out anything good?" He asked me.

I laughed, "Just that I was seen leaving the party the other night with my two Latin lovers in tow."

Lester's head whipped sharply to look at me, "What?" His eyes were big as saucers. Ex military men were no match for the burg gossip mongers.

I just smiled at him and eased back into traffic, heading out to meet Ranger. I knew the café where we were meeting, but I hadn't been there in years. My dad and I used to go there sometimes on Sunday mornings for breakfast, just the two of us. It had good food and no atmosphere. The people kept to themselves and their meal. I lucked out again and found a parking spot right in front of the café. This car must have good parking karma. Or maybe it was Ranger, his car was parked a few spots over, even better than mine. The black SUV found a spot across the street to keep watch.

Lester did the whole bodyguard routine again. Once it was safe, he ushered me in. My eyes went immediately to Ranger. He was already seated in a booth with his back against the wall so he could keep an eye on the door. He was still dressed in all black, but there seemed to be something different about him. He looked like a bad ass. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. I could see diamond studs in each ear, they were nice ones too; I had a similar pair from Dickie. I could also tell he was armed to the teeth underneath his jacket. He just screamed bad boy. It was like testosterone was oozing out of every pore. A zing went through my body, all the way to my core.

As we approached the table he and Lester did some sort of head nod and then Lester was gone.

"Babe," he gave me the full 200 watt smile. I saw his eyes travel my body in appreciation. For some reason I didn't blush. When his eyes finally reached mine I just gave him a saucy smile. I scooted into the seat opposite him before I lost control and tried to climb onto his lap.

"Ranger," I greeted him, mimicking his tone. I let my eyes take in the change in his appearance. So far I had seen Tuxedo Ranger, Bodyguard Ranger, Urban Commando Ranger, Sexy Dinner Date Ranger. If I had to name this one it would have to be Bad Ass Ranger.

"So which one is really you?" I asked him after tallying his personas in my mind. His only response was a quirked eyebrow.

I explained, "In the short time I have known you I have seen you wearing many different hats. Bodyguard, business man, security specialist, dinner date, and now you look like a Bad Ass. I have seen you wear a tuxedo, custom dress pants that are thousands of dollars a pair, sweats, cargos and combat boots and now diamond studs that are almost as big as the ones I wear. Which one is really you?"

He studied me for a moment, no emotion evident on his face. "Which one do you think?" He finally answered me, his voice was flat.

"I'm not judging you, just curious. God knows I have to fit into a dozen different roles in a week. I'm the Governor's wife, a role model for every little girl in the burg to idolize. I'm my mother's daughter, her pride and joy, only because I married into the right family of course. I'm Stephanie Orr, married to the heir of the Orr fortune and proper member of upper crust society." I snorted at that one. "I'm a nosey investigator who always gets her man. I'm Wonder Woman, fighting the good fight for those who can't fight for themselves." I sounded a little bitter. With all of those personalities battling for face time, I kind of lost track of who I was.

Ranger's eyes were softer now. He reached across the table and picked up my hand in his. "Just like you Babe, I'm all of them and I'm none of them. I play the parts that are needed. The key is to remember to keep something back just for you so you always remember who you really are."

I swallowed, "I think I may have lost her, I mean me." In my home life, the place that I would keep just for me, I am still playing a role, the happy little Mrs.

"No you haven't." He smiled at me, "I've met her." I really wished I could raise one eyebrow because now would be a really good time to do so. Apparently he understood because he continued. "She's funny and kind and loyal. She gets distracted and thinks out loud." He gave me a sexy grin, "She's made fast friends with ex military men who most people don't give a second glance. She was late to a meeting because she needed to share doughnuts with all of my men. She won't let anyone push her around. I saw her blackmail her father and put a State Police Lieutenant in his place, all with a smile on her face." I blushed and dropped my eyes from his. He put a finger under my chin and tipped my head so my eyes had to meet his, "She's sexy as hell and has no idea the effect she has on men, which makes her even more incredible." He leaned in close to me. "She's amazing."

I was stunned into silence. I think that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I said the only think I could think of, "Thank you." I was trying to keep the tears at bay. It had been a very stressful few days, but these would be happy tears. Luckily I didn't have to come up with anything else. The waitress approached us and we ordered. I was having a bacon cheeseburger with onion rings and a chocolate shake. Ranger ordered a cobb salad and water.

"So do you always eat rabbit food?" I had noticed he didn't have any doughnuts this morning. And at the meals I had seen him eat he usually picked the healthiest options, unlike me. He smiled in response. "Let me guess, body's a temple or something like that."

He shrugged, "Something like that."

"Not me. I love food." Food seemed to take up some of the space in my life that was left by my pathetic excuse for a love life. Sugar also went a long way in curbing my overactive Hungarian hormones. It was probably best not to think about my hormones with the Cuban Sex God sitting across from me.

I decided to change the subject. "I checked in with the local gossip grapevine. It seems Terry Gilman and Joe Morelli are still friendly. They aren't really an item, but they're seen out together at regular intervals. Not sure if that helps us any."

Our waitress brought our drinks and he continued our conversation, "It may not have any relevance, but it's always good to have as much information going in as possible. You never know what may come up. Find out anything else?"

I smiled, "I think I may have freaked poor Lester out a bit. But he's kind of fun to tease and I couldn't help myself." His eyebrow was up, begging an explanation. "I told him that I made the gossip vine on Saturday night, as I was seen escaping from the party with my two Latin lovers." I gave him a big smile.

Where Lester looked petrified, Ranger just gave me his wolf grin. His smile softened, "Does it bother you, the gossip that must surround your life? It must have been hard to get used to."

I snorted. "I never had to get used to it. I'm from the burg. I've been gossiped about my whole life." I played with my straw, "I never really fit in as a kid and my mother never let me hear the end of it. Every mother in the neighborhood called to tattle on me." I sighed, "My love life took center stage when I gave it up to Morelli behind the counter at the Tasty Pastry. If anything, marrying Dickie made it a little easier. The family has enough clout that people don't want to piss them off." I look a long drink of my shake.

"When I was younger it bothered me. I felt like I was living under a microscope, God forbid my mother heard about Mary Lou and I cutting class or getting caught with a cigarette in the girls' bathroom. It wasn't until after I was free of that place, when I married Dickie, I realized how ridiculous it was to put so much concern into what other people thought about what I did with my life. And by other people I mean housewives from the burg who are so unhappy with the role they have settled for that they're all too happy to pick apart anyone who is different. No matter the horrible things he has put me through, I will always be grateful to my husband for getting me out of the burg."

He smiled, "You don't exactly seem to be the typical happy homemaker I tend to associate with that part of town."

I laughed. "Not hardly. I can't cook. The only reason I have a kitchen is because it came with the house. Cleaning is not really my thing either. Never really saw myself with the 2.5 kids and the picket fence, waiting for my husband to come home to pot roast on the table at 6:00. It's not that it isn't a good life for some people, just not for me."

Our food arrived, halting conversation for a little while. The cheeseburger was as good as I remembered it and the onion rings were to die for. I have to say; even Ranger's salad looked pretty good. I think it was the bleu cheese and bacon that made it palatable. Ranger watched me inhale my meal.

"How can you eat that and still look like you do? All the crap I have watched you eat in the last couple of days, you should weigh 200 lbs." I wasn't sure if he was disgusted or impressed.

I shrugged. "I have good genes." He didn't look convinced. "I do work out some. We have a nice gym at the Foundation and it is more fun to work out sparring than boring weight machines. But really I just have an unnatural love of food." I didn't think I should tell him that it helped to fill the void left by my lack of a sex life.

He just shook his head. We were interrupted by the waitress again. She seemed to be hovering around our table. She asked Ranger if everything was alright. I noticed when we ordered that she hadn't even bother looking in my direction. He ignored her flirting and asked for the check. When she set it on the table, I grabbed it, wanting to treat him to lunch. I noticed she had written not only her name but her phone number at the bottom of the check. I rolled my eyes, "Does this happen a lot?" His only answer was a shrug. While I was distracted he grabbed the bill and pulled cash from his pocket to pay for it. He left both on the table and he led me to the door, his hand at the small of my back.

I couldn't help but tease him, "Wait, how are you going to call Dottie? You forgot her number on the table."

"Not my type, Babe." He answered me while his eyes scanned the street for threats before we stepped out the door.

I snorted, "She's everybody's type, blond hair, big boobs and willing." He just shook his head. "Alright then, what is your type?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew it was a bad idea.

His eyes darkened as they swept my body from head to toe. His hand on the small of my back slipped down to grip my hip. He leaned in and I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he growled in my ear, "Babe."

Oh Boy!


	13. Chapter 13

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Huge thanks to Rach who make the writing better and so much more fun.

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 13

When in doubt, I like to stick with what I do best, denial. So I just acted like I hadn't heard him.

I was his type? What type would that be? Unhappily married, neurotic nymphomaniac? I can just see the ad on Craig's List now. _Seeking desperate socialite unhappy in her marriage. Must like guns and ex military men. A bonus if she thinks out loud and constantly embarrasses herself._ Mentally, I snorted. I didn't know what was funnier, Ranger needing an ad to meet women or me being anyone's type.

He was walking so close to me I could feel his breath on my neck. It gave me goose bumps. I tried to put a little space between us, but Ranger was in bodyguard mode so I didn't get too far. We planned on heading back to his office to go over case files, but with his last comment I didn't think I could be alone in a room with him in my current state. Well, be alone in a room with him and not strip him naked and screw his brains out. Luckily Uncle Mo's Ice Cream and Candy shop was only a few doors down.

"I need chocolate." I announced to Ranger in a voice that sounded a little more desperate than I intended. He looked a little puzzled, but he followed me.

The bell rang announcing our arrival in the candy store, but I don't think anyone noticed. It was chaos. This was a popular place after school. I didn't realize that it had gotten that late, but the store was overrun with kids. Even in all of the bedlam, I heard a little voice yell, "Auntie Feffie!" My nephew Frankie broke out of his big sister's grip and raced to me. I scooped him up and he gave me a big slobbery kiss, flinging his arms around my neck.

I smiled at him, "Hey little man, are you getting ice cream today?" His green eyes twinkled as he bobbed his head up and down. I brushed his blond hair out of his eyes as he pointed over to where Valerie stood at the counter with the girls. Angie stood perfectly still while Mary Alice was pawing at the ground like a horse. Lisa was asleep in a sling. Val waved to us. There was a family ahead of them that looked to be ordering enough for a small army. They were going to have a bit of a wait.

I turned my attention to my nephew as he said, "Un huh. Marwe Awice got a A on her test. We having a party!" Since I only spoke a little bit of toddler, I struggled a bit, but finally figured out the reason for the celebration. I started to carry Frankie to a table by the window to wait for the girls and their ice cream, but Ranger took my arm and steered us to a booth in the back corner. The booth wasn't very big and I was wedged between a wall of stone and a wall of muscle. Ranger's thigh was resting next to mine. Frankie seemed to be studying Ranger quite intently from his perch on my lap.

"Are you a boy?" Frankie asked Ranger skeptically. Was he a boy? The man had more testosterone than a high school boys' football team. I was a little embarrassed. Ranger just nodded, but he had his almost smile on. Frankie looked puzzled. "Boys don't have long hair." He wrinkled up his little brow, "Or have earrings." Ranger didn't answer; he just gave the boy an amused look. He had given me that look before. Ranger nudged my leg; I guess I was supposed to come to his defense.

I answered him quickly, "Frankie, sometimes boys have long hair and they can have earrings if they want to." I was mortified, but in the poor kid's defense he lived in the burg where all boys had short hair and no earrings. God forbid anyone ever went against the norm. I wondered if he was going to press the issue. The kid was smart and asked all sorts of questions, ones that I couldn't believe came from the mind of a three year old.

He just smiled at Ranger and said, "Okay." I sighed in relief.

"Aren't you going to get any ice cream Babe?" Ranger asked in a teasing tone.

I shook my head. "I just had a shake with lunch. But I do plan on buying several pounds of their homemade truffles." My eyes glazed over in anticipation and he chuckled.

Valerie hollered at me to come and help her. After asking Ranger if he was okay with Frankie I headed over to help. She had too many dishes of ice cream and the baby needed a diaper change. Great auntie that I was, I juggled the ice cream and left Val to change the diaper. The girls and I made our way back to the table where Frankie had made himself at home in Ranger's lap and was talking a mile a minute. Ranger just kept nodding his head and smiling. Once the kids had their ice cream the table fell silent, everyone busy enjoying their treats. I was feeling tempted to change my mind on the ice cream, but before I could do anything about it, my sister was back.

Val and Lisa returned from the ladies' room smelling a whole lot better. I took Lisa from Val so she could eat in peace; it was something she rarely got to do. The girls chattered about their day at school. Mary Alice was proud of her spelling test grade. Angie told us she had been selected for the TAG (talented and gifted) program. No surprises there. Frankie interjected as often as he could, wanting to be just like his big sisters. Ranger just watched the kids. Mary Alice and Frankie started a debate about whose turn it was to sit in the back seat of the van and who had to sit next to the baby. Ranger's eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them like he was watching a tennis match. For a bad ass he seemed perfectly at ease around children.

While I was watching the exchange Lisa got her hands on the remains of Frankie's ice cream and dumped it down the front of her and me.

"Shi...sh..shoot a monkey!" I caught myself from swearing.

"Sorry Steph," Val apologized and tried to clean her up with extra napkins, but it wasn't doing much good. She scooped up a giggling Lisa and headed back to the bathroom for an outfit change.

Frankie's eyes were wide, "Why do you want to shoot a monkey? Not Curious George! I love George." Great job Steph.

Angie's inner mommy came out, "Don't be silly Frankie, it's just an expression. She said it so she didn't say a bad word."

"What's a spression? And what's a bad word? Is bad a bad word?" Frankie fired off the questions in rapid succession.

This could go on all afternoon! I needed a diversion. The girls had finished their ice cream and had been begging to go and look at the candy. I pulled some money out of my wallet and gave each of them enough to buy a mouthful of cavities. What are aunties for? Mary Alice threw her arms around me, "Thank you Aunt Steph, you're my favorite aunt!" Smart kid. Of course I was also her only aunt. Then she disappeared on a mission for chocolate, a girl after my own heart.

After they left, I assessed the damage to my sweater. I wasn't in the habit of ruining my clothes and didn't have the luxury of pulling a spare shirt from my handbag. I tried to clean an errant blob of chocolate ice cream that landed on my right breast, right over my nipple. I heard a low growl come from Ranger and looked up to find his very dark eyes settled on me. Gulp. I put the napkin down and put my leather jacket on to cover the stain.

Not quite ready to meet Ranger's gaze, I scanned the room and saw Angie and Mary Alice drooling over a huge display of gummy bears. Mary Alice already had an impressive amount of choclate in her hands.

When I turned to offer Frankie some candy money I found him talking animatedly to Ranger, explaining why Bumble Bee was way cooler than Optimus Prime. Frankie was talking with his hands and thrilled to have a captive audience. For a third child, an adult's undivided attention was a rare thing and he was enjoying it to the fullest. Ranger's eyes were locked on Frankie. It wasn't so much the story he was paying attention to, he was studying Frankie himself. Uh oh.

"Frankie, aren't you going to get some candy? I've got some money for you." Frankie stopped mid sentence and his head snapped to look at me. In a flash he climbed out of the booth, snatched the money from my hand and disappeared.

Ranger leaned into me, and in a tentative voice said, "Babe." I knew what he was going to ask and I wasn't going to deal with it here and now.

I didn't look at him. I stared off into the direction Frankie had run. My voice was shaky. "Not now." His hand settled on my thigh and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. I needed a moment. "I'm gonna go check on Val, can you watch the kids?" I didn't wait for an answer. The whole way to the restroom I took deep breaths to calm myself.

I found Val trying to wrestle a wiggly baby into a clean outfit. "Need some help?" I smiled at her.

"Oh God, thank you," she gushed. I held onto a newly washed Lisa while Val slipped her clothes on.

"Where are the other kids?" Val asked me with a hint of panic in her voice.

I smiled, "I gave them candy money, and Ranger is keeping an eye on them."

Val gave me a questioning look. "Who is he Steph? I know you said he was an old friend at dinner the other night, but I've never heard you talk about him. And I know I would have remembered seeing him before." Her eyes got that dreamy look the waitress had earlier.

I wondered how much I should tell her. "He's my bodyguard. I didn't want to freak Mom out at dinner. There have been a few threats lately and we hired his company for extra security."

Her eyes got wide, "Omigod. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, we're just being careful." I hoped I sounded more convincing than I felt.

A big grin crossed her face, "Is he one of your _Latin Lovers_?" The grapevine is alive and well in the burg.

I snorted, "Yup, I took him and Lester up to a hotel suite and had my wicked way with them while everyone else was celebrating." Her eyes got wide, not realizing I was joking. I quickly reassured her, "Kidding Val. There was a security issue and he and another bodyguard were protecting me. That's why I had to leave early. Don't tell Mom!"

"Like I'm going to ruin her ridiculous notion of you being pregnant? I sure as hell don't want to burst her bubble. I couldn't believe she said that at dinner the other night. I thought mashed potatoes were going to come out of your nose!" She started to roll her eyes, but stopped mid roll, "Wait, you're not, right? I mean Ranger/Carlos, you two…" She couldn't bring herself to verbalize the accusation.

"No! Geeze, Ranger and I just met right before the party. He's my bodyguard and I'm helping him with the investigation." I was quick to correct her train of thought.

She gave me a disbelieving look, "You just met him?" I nodded. "Huh. It's just that, I don't know. I wondered the other night when you brought him to dinner. You two seem so comfortable with each other, like there's some connection between you. And a couple of times when he was looking at you, there was something there. All I know is neither Steve nor Albert ever looked at me like that." She was talking, but it didn't seem to be directed at me. It was like she was thinking out loud. Must be a family trait.

"So you thought he was my what? Lover? You thought I brought my lover with me to dinner at Mom and Dad's house?" I rolled my eyes at her.

She reached over and took Lisa from my arms, "Sorry, I just thought, I don't know what I thought. It just seemed like there was something between you." She shook her head, "Maybe I was just hoping. I was happy for you Steph. It's been a long time."

Val was in big sister mode now, looking out for me. She was the only one in my family who knew about my sham of a marriage. My Dad suspects, I think, but he would never ask. Val and I fought a lot as kids, but since she moved back to Trenton after her divorce we've become very close. Actually before that, since Frankie was born. He was the secret we shared. I didn't know if I would ever be able to repay my debt to her, although she didn't see it that way. She had four little kids to take care of and I tried to help her anyway I could. I relished my role as an auntie, spoiling them just enough.

"Still looking out for me?" She nodded and smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate it. Believe me, I know exactly how long it's been." I smiled thinking of Ranger, "There is something about him, isn't there? But I don't know if I'm ready, or if I'll ever be ready." I needed to tell her, "I think he knows about Frankie. Not all of it of course, but he suspects something. He was going to ask me about him when I escaped back here. I could see he was studying him, when Frankie was telling him all about Transformers. It was like I could hear his thoughts as he was trying to work it out in his brain." It had been the weirdest feeling.

Val hugged me. "It'll be alright. He seems like the kind of guy that can keep a secret. Come on; let's go before the kids go into a sugar coma."

We found Ranger with all three of the kids, each of them holding a sizeable bag of candy, Ranger included. I gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged. I knew he didn't eat anything that wasn't healthy, so either he bought himself some tofu candy or the bag was for me. I was hoping for the latter. He handed me the bag and I found a box that appeared to hold nearly 5 lbs of chocolate truffles. I smiled up at him, "My hero."

"Babe," was his only answer. I think it meant you're welcome. Who knew? The man could make one word mean so many different things.

Val had parked in the lot behind Mo's and we helped herd the kids into her minivan. It took close to ten minutes to get everyone buckled and situated. Ranger and I cut through the alley to get back to the cars. As we approached the café I noticed the Turbo was gone. I looked at Ranger.

He smiled at me, "Lester took it back to Haywood for me. He and the guys headed back when you and I were eating. I thought we could take the Boxter. Do you like driving it?"

I set my purse on the café's window sill and searched for the keys while I answered absentmindedly, "Do I like driving it? It's dark and sexy and nearly gave me an orgasm." I found the keys and looked up at him. He gave me the wolf grin. Breathe Steph. I fumbled with the keys and beeped the unlock button as I tried to come up with something witty to say to break the sexual tension. There was no need. All the distraction needed came in the form of a large explosion. Ranger tackled me to the ground and over his shoulder I saw flames coming from what had been his Boxter. The fire danced in front of my eyes, but soon changed to little black dots and then nothing but darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Thanks to Rach who make the writing better and so much more fun!

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 14

When I came-to I found two very warm, very worried brown eyes looking at me. Ranger. I was still on the ground; his hand was underneath my head, holding it up off of the pavement. His body was half on top of mine, shielding me from the blast. When he saw my eyes open he gave me a relieved smile, "Babe," was all he said. I tried to sit up. He held me in place. "The guys are on their way, don't move." I nodded. "Do you hurt anywhere? You have a knot on the back of your head. Does anything else hurt?" Still unable to find my voice I just shook my head. He kept his eyes on mine, trying to occupy me and keeping me from looking at the fiery spectacle behind him.

I was dimly aware of the fact that I was laying on the street with a man on top of me. A really hot man. Wait until my mother hears about this. I heard sirens in the distance but only a few feet away two sets of tires screeched to a halt. My eyes were drawn to the big black SUVs and the big men in black that poured from them. I could hear Tank barking orders as Bobby materialized in front of me. Ranger backed away a little, but still kept himself between me and the street, where the SUVs were parked in a V shape to minimize our exposure.

"How are you feeling Steph? Can you look at me?" Bobby used a penlight to check my eyes before asking Ranger, "How long was she out?" While he was waiting for Ranger to answer he ran his fingers around the back of my head to check for injuries. I winced when he hit a sore spot.

"Just a minute or two. She wasn't disoriented and her eyes looked fine. We need to move her, she's too exposed out here." Ranger's voice seemed to tense when he talked about being exposed. Someone had just tried to kill me and here I was lying on the sidewalk giving them a second chance.

"Careful," was all Bobby said. Ranger scowled at him and scooped me up in his arms, turning to the SUVs. Bobby walked ahead of him as a shield. He opened the back door and Ranger climbed in with me in his arms. Bobby quickly shut the door and climbed in the passenger seat. Hal was already in the driver's seat. He rocketed away from the curb just as a herd of police cars and rescue vehicles converged on the scene. The explosion seemed like hours ago, but in reality had only been a matter of minutes.

I leaned into Ranger. I tried to not look out the windows as we were hurtling down the street at an alarming speed. I closed my eyes trying to relax, but every time I did all I could see was the fiery explosion in my mind. I shuddered and Ranger's arms tightened around me. He dipped his head to catch my eye, "How are you doing? You haven't said a word. Are you hurt?" He kept me cradled against him with one hand and ran the other over my hair, smoothing it like you would to try and comfort a child.

"I'm okay, just freaked out," I was able to tell him in a hoarse whisper. I felt him relax a little and he dropped a kiss on my forehead. We reached the Rangeman office in nearly half the normal amount of time. Hal barely had the car in park and Ranger had me out of the backseat and carrying me to the elevator. Bobby and Hal jogged to keep up, Bobby carrying what I assumed was his medical bag and Hal had my purse. At the sight of my purse I burst into tears. I turned further into Ranger's chest as his grip on me tightened.

Apparently while the Rangemen possessed survival skills in a number of areas, crying women was not one of them. Ranger just held me; when I peeked out between sobs Bobby was staring at his shoes and Hal at the ceiling. After what seemed like an eternity the elevator doors opened onto the seventh floor. Ranger carried me to his bedroom and set me down on the bed, my crying subsiding to a few tears and hiccups. Bobby stepped into the room while Hal stood in the doorway, still holding my purse.

With that the tears were back. Ranger turned to Bobby and Hal and had some sort of silent conversation. They left the room, closing the door behind them. Ranger knelt in front of me and took my face in his hands. "Babe. Can you tell me what's wrong, why you are so upset?" What's wrong? What's wrong? Gee Ranger I don't know how about the fact that someone tried to kill us today?

"My purse," I hiccupped. "If I hadn't stopped in front of the café to search my messy purse for the keys we'd be dead." Saying it out loud made it even more real. I launched myself at Ranger and he nearly fell backwards. Flinging my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, I held on tight. His arms came around to support me. He just held me in his arms rocking slightly, letting me cry it all out. I clung to him, overwhelmed with what had happened and what could have happened. Exhausted from the ordeal and the emotional aftermath, I must have fallen asleep in his arms.

I awoke nestled in the softest sheets I had ever felt in my life. They must be a million thread count. My sheets at home were nice, expensive even, but they didn't feel like this. Of course these sheets had the added benefit of smelling like Ranger. Ranger! Omigod, I was in Ranger's bed. I lifted the sheet; I was wearing one of his black t-shirts, no bra and my panties. Okay. Pretty sure I didn't have sex. As Ranger insinuated, if I had sex with him I would remember it. From the way the man kissed me, I had no doubt he was right. Okay, no sex. And no Ranger. I was in the middle of his huge beautiful bed, but where was the man in question and why was I here?

I heard a door open and slam and angry voices in the apartment. One voice sounded like Ranger, but I couldn't make out the other two. I sat up and stretched, planning to make my way to the living room to see what was going on. My body was sore and stiff. I put my hands in my hair to try to tame it a little and let out a yelp when I found the tender spot on the back of my head. It all came flooding back: Ranger's car, the explosion, Ranger tackling me. The last thing I remember was losing it over Hal holding my purse and Ranger trying to calm me down.

The bedroom door flew open and Ranger came flying in, a worried look on his face. He immediately came to me, sitting on the side of the bed. "Are you alright Babe? Are you in pain?" He was running his hands over my body checking for injuries. He threaded his fingers in my hair, gently probing for tender spots. His fingers lightly traced over the lump at the back of my head before placing a gentle kiss on top of my curls.

"I'm alright, just a bump on the head. Good thing I have a hard head," I tried joking. "It could have been worse." My voice got thick with tears thinking of what could have happened. I blinked rapidly trying to keep them from falling. Ranger's hand traced my jaw and tilted my head so he could look in my eyes. "We could have died," I whispered.

I am sure in his line of work and his military history he had faced death on a number of occasions, but for me this was new. Not only could I have died, but he would have too, trying to protect me. I knew I was paying him to do so, but looking in his eyes I knew there was more to it than that. What if he had died today and I hadn't? He would have given his life for me. With that thought, I lost it. For the second time that day I threw myself at him, landing in his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He held me close to his chest, letting me draw strength from the comfort of his embrace. He rubbed his hands up and down my back, trying to soothe me. My mind was racing. First my thoughts careened to the fact that my life nearly ended today. There were so many things I would never get to do, plans and dreams that would have been left unfulfilled. I had wanted to expand the Foundation, offering more services in hopes of preventing some of the situations our clients found themselves in. There were things I had planned to try and get Dickie to introduce into legislation that would make even bigger changes. I had outings and adventures for my nieces and nephew.

My parents, would they know how I really felt about them? We didn't express our emotions well in the Plum household. Well, except with food. Since I didn't cook, I didn't really express them at all. When was the last time I told them I loved them?

Dickie, how would he feel if I was gone? I know in his own way he loved me, but with me gone he would be free of the guilt he carried with his infidelity. That thought made me incredibly sad. I don't know what I thought would happen. Maybe someday there would be some miracle cure and Dickie would come back to me, the man I married and we would have the family we had planned? Did I even want that? I was definitely not the woman he had married. That naïve young woman was gone. Through the train wreck of my marriage and the horrors I had seen in my work, I long ago stopped believing in happily ever after.

So what did I think would happen with my life? Could I live the rest of my life in the limbo I was in? Alone in my marriage with only my work to keep me going, knowing I would never again be loved, not in the way a man loves a woman. So many things I would never have, never be. I would never be a mother. Where did that thought come from? I hadn't thought about having a child in years. Dickie and I had wanted children in the beginning. But then when his secrets came out I gave up on the idea. Seeing the monstrosity his family was I vowed to not bring a child into it.

I had been living in denial. In truth I hadn't thought about it, any of it. I didn't think about my future. For the last six years I had simply been putting one foot in front of the other, trying to get through the day, the week, the year without any thought of the future. Until now. Someone had tried to end my life today and I realized I wasn't done living it. I hadn't been living, not really. I had simply existed. It was time to change things.

I was brought out of my meditation by Ranger's words. He was still caressing my back, his head rested on top of mine. He was now murmuring softly in Spanish. His voice and the cadence of his words soothed me. "Es mi culpa. Yo no te protegen. Podría haberte perdido. Usted podría haber muerto hoy. Yo nunca me lo perdonaría. Haré lo mejor, te lo prometo, yo te mantendrá a salvo." _(My fault. I didn't protect you. I could have lost you. You could have died today. I would never forgive myself. I will do better, I promise you, I will keep you safe.)_

He was blaming himself? He literally threw himself between me and danger and he didn't think he had done enough? I couldn't let him take the blame. It wasn't his fault some psycho wanted me dead. If anything, I was the one who had put him in danger. I wouldn't let him shoulder this alone.

I brought my hands to cup his face so he had to look at me, "Thank you." My voice was thick, full of emotion. His warm brown eyes looked pained, but it seemed to lessen with my words. I brought my lips to his, whispering against them, "My hero." I kissed him softly as an offering of my gratitude. His lips were soft, the kiss was gentle. My arms had been wrapped around him for strength and support. I allowed them to begin roaming over his back. I started with light touches, just skimming the muscles beneath his shirt. My lips found his neck. I breathed in the scent of him, so male, so powerful and reassuring. I watched his pulse point; proof positive that he was alive and so was I. My tongue slipped out to trace the hollow at the side of his neck, following it with my lips. I felt his breath hitch. His hands that had been caressing my back moved up my sides, changing from comforting to sensual. My fingers increased their pressure, but my need was growing; it wasn't enough. I pulled his shirt free from his cargos and ran my hands over his muscled back before bringing them around to explore his chest.

He groaned and captured my mouth with his in a passionate kiss. He put his hands on my waist and picked me up, rearranging my body so I was straddling him. I could feel him harden underneath me and my panties were wet with desire. He grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and pulled it over my head. Taking in the sight before him, his eyes darkened and he growled. I cried out as his lips found my nipple, sucking it into his warm mouth, twirling his tongue around it. I arched my back, offering more of me to him. The new position pushed my hips harder into his. I ground into him, desperate for release. He let out a hiss as he released my nipple before capturing the other. His hands were on my hips, stilling my movement. Convinced I would remain still his hands slid around to my ass, cupping and kneading.

Our tongues were still tracing and tangling with each other, first in his mouth, then in mine. I moaned into his mouth, wanting more. He got the message loud and clear. One of his hands came around to the front of my panties, tracing my lips through the lace. I let out a whimper. Finding how ready I was for him he growled into my ear, "Babe, are you this wet for me?" I made some sort of noise low in my throat that he took as a yes. His long fingers pulled the lace aside and traced my slit before plunging one of them inside me.

I could feel my belly tighten; I was a tingling mass of nerves ready to explode. It had been so long, I knew it wouldn't take much to send me over the edge. He latched onto my nipple again and I braced myself on his shoulders. He added another finger to the one already pumping in and out of me. His thumb found my clit, rubbing tight circles. I felt as he curled his fingers, hitting just the right spot inside. When he bit down on my nipple I was gone. My body clamped down on his fingers as I screamed. He kept up his movements with his hand, prolonging my release. His mouth and tongue alternated between my breasts, licking and sucking. When I finally came down he slipped his fingers out of me, and, still wet, used them to paint my nipples and breasts, smearing my body with my own juices. "Beautiful," he murmured against my skin before his lips followed the wet trail, finally taking his fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean. I watched, his eyes on mine, and I was mesmerized. I don't think I had ever been so turned on in my whole life.

My mind was clouded with desire. All I could think was: more. I needed more, more of this feeling more of him and I needed it now. I pulled his shirt over his head. My movements caught him off guard; when I pushed on his shoulders he fell back onto the bed. My hands flew to his waistband making quick work of the button and zipper. I slipped my hands underneath him raising his hips so I could pull his cargos off. It wasn't until I had them off it dawned on me he had been going commando. The thought made me wet all over again. I shucked my ruined panties and crawled back up his body, caressing his strong muscular legs. When I reached the top of his thighs, I gasped. I had been in such a hurry to get him naked that I hadn't paid any attention to the glorious package I had unwrapped.

I had dreamed about Ranger naked, but my imagination didn't do him justice. Wow. I knew I didn't have much experience when it came to men, having only been with two in my life, but even I knew that his cock was spectacular. And large - like really big, huge even. I hadn't had sex in six years, and I felt like that put me in the virgin category all over again. I had serious doubts about all of him fitting inside of me. But at that moment making it happen was all that mattered. I reached for him, stroking up and down his shaft lightly. He groaned and his hips flexed thrusting up into my hand. As if of its own volition my tongue flicked out to capture the precum that glistened at the tip. I planned to do more exploring, but the next thing I knew I was on my back, pinned to the bed by Ranger's warm, hard body.

His eyes were fixed on mine, "God I want you so much. You want this Babe?" I could feel him, teasing my wet folds, rubbing his cock against me coating himself in my juices. My God how I wanted this man. In response I reached up and threaded my fingers into his hair and pulled him down to me for a kiss filled with need.

Moving my lips to his ear, I sucked the lobe into my mouth, scraping it with my teeth. I licked the shell before whispering, "Yeah, we're gonna do this and it's gonna be good." He groaned and I felt him rock his hips against me, sliding just the tip inside. We both gasped. He pushed up on his forearms, bracing himself above me. Staring into my eyes he slowly entered me inch by inch, pulling nearly out of me before gliding back in a little farther each time. The sensation was amazing. I was so full I thought I might burst from the feeling. By the time he was all the way in we were both panting. He had been gentle with me, knowing how long it had been. When he was sure my body had adjusted to his size he leaned down and kissed me, sweet and passionate at the same time.

He began to move his hips, shallow thrusts at first. Wanting more I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him in deeper. He groaned and began to move faster, pulling out farther before plunging back into me. Still I needed more of him. My hips came up off the bed, meeting his, giving as good as I got. That was enough to snap his control. He pulled all the way out, before slamming back into me, hitting my cervix. I screamed and he stopped, afraid he had hurt me. It was sweet, but if he didn't start what he was doing again, I was going to hurt him. I slid my hands down his back to his ass, pulling him tightly to me as I thrust my hips up, taking him as deeply as I could. He slipped his arms under my back, his hands coming up to cup my shoulders. I kissed him again, reassuring him that I wanted this, I needed this and I needed it now.

His thrusts were faster, harder and deeper. I moaned in apprecation. I could feel my orgasm building, spiraling outward. On the next thrust he circled his hips grinding into me, rubbing against my clit. He continued torturing me until I was whimpering and moaning beneath him. His pace changed yet again and we were both close, our movements frantic, needing to find release. He captured my mouth in a searing kiss before pulling back, his face inches from mine. I closed my eyes, knowing I was close. His voice was rough, "Look at me Babe, I want to look into your eyes when you come." His words and the desire in his eyes pushed me over the edge. I screamed when my orgasm hit me, not sure of any words, pretty sure I was speaking in tongues. He thrust into me twice more, burying himself as he came with a roar.

He rolled over, taking me with him, so I was now sprawled on his chest. One hand was tangled in my hair, the other splayed across my ass holding me in place. It was a good thing too. I was completely boneless and would have slid right off.

"We're alive," I said, a bit of wonder in my voice.

I felt him chuckle underneath me, "Yeah Babe we're very much alive and that's a good thing." The rumbling of his chest caused him to shift inside me and my body clenched around him in response. I felt him start to harden again. "I'm gonna show you just how good it is." Oh boy.


	15. Chapter 15

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Thanks to Rach who makes this so much more fun and the writing so much better.

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 15

Ranger and I celebrated our escape from death several more times and in some very creative ways before my body protested. We were both recovering, tangled up in each other when my stomach made its concerns known. How embarrassing. But it was evening and I hadn't eaten since lunch. Plus I'm sure I burned lots of calories in the mean time. I just hoped I could walk in the morning. Ranger chuckled and placed a kiss on top of my head. "Come on, we better feed the beast."

He dragged me with him out of the bed, grabbed the t-shirt I had been wearing earlier and pulled it over my head. Then he kissed me senseless and gave me a gentle shove towards the bathroom. "Go ahead and clean up, I'll grab us something to eat." I paused briefly to watch his gorgeous ass disappear out the bedroom door and had a small hot flash. Jesus, I had just had sex for hours and I still wanted more. But seeing that ass, who wouldn't? It looked fantastic and the way it felt in my hands…yikes. Down girl.

I made my way to his beautiful bathroom taking care of Mother Nature and checking out the damage in the mirror. My hair was messy, the just fucked look. My eye makeup was nearly gone, worn off in my crying jags. My body ached in the most delicious ways. I blushed remembering why, but it was hard to care because I was glowing with that "I just got laid" vibe.

It was a look I hadn't worn in quite a while. My body screamed _I just had sex_. God I had a stupid grin on my face. I just slept with a Cuban Sex God. The grin got bigger. I looked like an idiot. I needed to get rid of it. I splashed water on my face. Nope, still grinning. I looked at the satiated woman in the mirror. I searched for any hint of guilt or remorse, any indication that I had just made a huge mistake. To my surprise I could find none. I just committed adultery. Technically yes, that was true. But in reality, I was only married in so far that we lived under the same roof, shared the same name and joint finances. We had almost no relationship. We were coworkers. I didn't even know if I would call us friends. I knew at some point I would have to really spend some time examining my marriage and how I felt about it, but here in Ranger's bathroom hardly seemed like the time and place.

My feelings about Dickie and my marriage examined and dealt with, what about Ranger? How did I feel about him? I knew I was extremely attracted to him, but in the small amount of time we had spent together, pretty much every woman we had come across had been attracted to him. There were a couple of PTA moms in the candy store who nearly walked into the wall because they couldn't take their eyes off him. Was it more than that? I felt myself trusting him and even Val noticed a connection between us. How do I feel about what happened between us? _I feel great._ The idiot in the mirror with the grin was clearly very pleased. It had been amazing, wonderful, mind blowing even. What did it mean? What did I want it to mean? That was a scary question I didn't know if I wanted to answer. What did it mean to him? That was even scarier. Okay, enough questions. I stopped self analyzing and returned to the bedroom. I blushed looking at the tangle of sheets and pillows on the bed. I straightened the bedding before climbing back in.

Before I could return to overanalyzing things Ranger came in carrying a tray full of food. Luckily the roar of my stomach covered the moan that escaped my lips. He was still naked and still fabulous. I tried to nonchalantly check for drool. I must not have been too stealthy about it because I got a wolf grin from him. He set the tray on the bed and climbed in beside me, sliding under the sheets. "Hungry Babe?" he teased. Gulp. I just nodded.

He had an assortment of meats, cheeses, crackers and fruit along with two bottles of water and truffles, _my truffles_. I looked up at him wide eyed. "You saved my chocolate?" He just nodded and smiled. I grabbed one and popped the whole thing in my mouth moaning, "Oh my God, you really are my hero. I love you." The words were out of my mouth before my brain even registered them. As I heard them my breath caught and I choked on my mouthful of chocolate. Shit. You just slept with the man and you blurt out that you love him? Nice going Steph. I coughed and my eyes watered. Finally I was able to swallow. Ranger handed me a bottle of water. He was trying really hard not to laugh at me.

"You okay Babe?" I nodded, taking another drink. "Told you that stuff will kill you," he smirked.

"Ass," I muttered under my breath. Silently I was grateful he let my errant comment go. Pulling me to him, he dropped a kiss on my forehead before tucking me into his side. We snacked and talked.

"You ready to talk about today?" He asked me somewhat hesitantly.

I shrugged, "Which part?" It had been a really long day. Was he talking about Frankie, the explosion or the sex? I didn't know if I was ready to talk about Frankie. I knew I didn't want to talk about us sleeping together. Suddenly I remembered something I had wanted to ask him. "Who was here earlier? There was yelling."

He sighed. "Morelli was here. He wasn't too pleased that we had left the scene. I had left Tank to deal with the Trenton PD. I didn't expect the State Police would show." He paused like he was deciding how much to share, "He wanted to see you. He heard from a witness that there was a woman at the scene and she was kidnapped by armed men in black." I couldn't help it, I giggled at the thought of Ranger kidnapping me. My giggle quieted as the idea caused a warm sensation low in my belly and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Who was the other voice?" I knew I heard more than two people earlier.

"Bobby brought him up to the apartment because I didn't want to leave you to go down to five. Bobby assured him that you had been checked out and would receive medical care for any issues that came up. He also explained that you were in shock and in no condition to see him." I needed to remember to thank Bobby the next time I saw him. "Finally I convinced him that we needed to keep your name out of the official report to keep this out of the press. It could make things more dangerous for you and finding this person more difficult. It was my car, so other than a witness, there is nothing to tie you to the explosion." When he started talking about the explosion he started rubbing comforting circles on my arm and drew me a little closer to him.

My voice was a little above a whisper, "It was meant for me." It was somewhere between a question and a statement. It may have been his car, but it was my stalker and my fault.

"Pretty sure. That means they were watching you today, saw you driving." I felt him tense. "I screwed up. There was a break in at one of our accounts and I sent the guys back to cover. I thought I could protect you." He was beating himself up again.

I wriggled out of his hold and turned to face him, getting up on my knees, making sure he was looking me in the eyes as I spoke. "You did protect me. You put yourself between me and a bomb." I had to swallow the emotions that came up, hearing my own words. "I'm okay." I cupped his face in my hands as I gave him a small smile. "Your car on the other hand is toast. I get your amazing, expensive sports car blown to hell and you are trying to take the blame. There is something wrong with you Carlos Manoso."

His eyes darkened as he leaned forward, fusing his mouth to mine. It was quick, but intense. "I like hearing you say my name, Stephanie." The sexy timber of his voice made me quiver. I moved my hands from his face down to his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of him shudder beneath my touch.

"Well, all things considered," I glanced at the bed, and then back to his eyes, "I figured we should be on a first name basis. After all I've had you on top of me, under me and inside me." I licked my lips, "I like saying your name, now I'd like to see if you can make me scream it." Wow where did that come from? I guess after releasing my dormant inner sex goddess after her six year hibernation she might just run wild for a little bit.

"Babe," he groaned. I thought about apologizing, but decided I wasn't really sorry. I grinned at him, I kind of felt like pulling on the tiger's tail. There's nothing like a near death experience to make you feel like living dangerously.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him, kissing me hard and fast before turning me around and settling me between his legs and wrapping his arms around me. I think it was an attempt to get me to focus. Unfortunately it was kind of _hard_, considering I could feel his reaction pressing against my back. There was just the bedding and my t-shirt between us. It took all of my restraint not to wiggle back against him. I guess I was supposed to be paying more attention to our conversation. I leaned back into his chest and sighed.

"Do you know anything else about the explosion? I am guessing it was a bomb and not some freakish self-combustion?" I was sure I already knew the answer and even though I didn't want to hear it confirmed, burying my head in the sand wasn't going to get me anywhere. Sometimes real life is just too real. This would be one of those times.

I could feel him nod behind me. "We'll know more in a day or so. It was simple construction. You could find plans for something like it on any number of websites. They messed it up though. It was supposed to be set off when the engine started, not the locks."

Great, a bumbling psycho, I feel so much better now. "So we still think it's an amateur?" Again I felt him nod. "What do you think about the profile that indicated it was a woman?" I had a hard time seeing a woman crawling underneath a car to plant a bomb.

"I think most profilers are idiots," was his response. "Most people get too caught up in the profile and put blinders on. It can be a big mistake, not to mention dangerous." He made a good point. "We need to meet with the Trenton PD and give statements tomorrow. I'm not sure how long we can hold Morelli off either. You're going to have to talk to him soon. He was pretty worked up when he was here today."

I sighed, "It will wait until tomorrow won't it?"

Ranger pulled my hair to one side, exposing my neck. He placed a kiss underneath my ear, "Yeah Babe, it'll wait." His lips on my skin made me shiver and sent a zing straight through me. I couldn't help it; I wiggled, pushing back against him. He groaned and dropped his hands to my hips, stilling my movement. "While I like your idea, we need to cover a few more things before we give into distraction again."

I pouted, "Humph, you're no fun." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Ranger laughed, "Now you sound like my daughter." His what? I spun out of his grasp and turned to face him, putting some space between us.

"You have a daughter? Omigod, I slept with you and I know nothing about you. You have a daughter? Are you married? You're married and I slept with you!" My voice got progressively higher and faster as I continued to ramble, my imagination running wild. Maybe I wasn't as okay with this as I thought. As I tried to back away from him my t shirt rode up and I gave him quite a show. I only stopped when I reached the edge of the bed. I pulled my shirt back down trying to regain some semblance of dignity.

"Babe," Ranger's voice was warm and sexy as he crawled towards me, like a jungle cat stalking his prey. I sat there mesmerized. Before I knew it he had me pinned to the bed and his face was inches from mine. "Yes, I have a daughter. I was married, got divorced a long time ago." He leaned down and gave me a gentle, reassuring kiss. "You're married," his voice was laced with a trace of amusement.

"Oh. I am, sort of." I felt like an idiot. Those feelings were forgotten as Ranger started trailing kisses down my throat and my brain turned to mush. He laughed softly against my skin, giving me goose bumps. "Sorry," I half whispered, half moaned as he tortured me with his mouth. My brain had shut off, but my mouth kept going, "I mean anyway, it isn't like you owe me any explanations. I had a good time, you had a good time. Well, I think you had a good time. Maybe you were just humoring me. Poor Stephanie hasn't gotten laid in forever". I just kept babbling.

He pulled back and looked at me, his eyes were a little sad. "Do you think I would do that?" Well now I just felt like a jerk.

I shook my head, "No. I don't know. With the day I have had I am on emotional overload and I got carried away." I pulled him to me and kissed him, "I'm sorry." I felt the need to explain my reaction. "You have to look at my history. I don't have the best track record with men. The guy I lost my virginity to walked out the door without another word and my husband wasn't satisfied enough that he had to sleep with half of New Jersey. So forgive me if I jump to conclusions. This whole casual sex thing is new to me." I kept rambling. I felt him tense up.

Uh oh, now he looked pissed. His jaw was set, "Casual sex?" he spit out. "Is that what you think? Is that what this is to you?" He retreated to the other end of the bed, positioning himself up against the headboard, his arms crossed. I was left sprawled out on the foot of the bed feeling very exposed, physically and emotionally. I scrambled into a sitting position.

My tone was apologetic, "I don't know what this is. We haven't talked about it. It just sort of happened." Wait, why was he putting this all on me? "This is all new to me. I've been with two men in my life and both of them blew up in my face." I was starting to get angry, "I guess I don't have your experience to know all of the rules."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "So you think, what? That I am some sort of man-whore?" He didn't look angry anymore, he didn't look anything. He was wearing his blank face. Shit.

I started to backpedal, "No, I, um… I mean look at you, women fall all over you. I am sure you can have any woman you want. I mean the waitress, the women at the candy shop, they were all willing." Now I was biting my lip and wearing my insecurities on my sleeve.

He reached forward and grabbed me, dragging me into his lap. He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "Did you see me show any interest in those women?" I shook my head. "So why would you think I would want them? They don't know me or anything about me. All they know is that they like my body. Did you ever stop to think that I want more than that?" I was ashamed. I had jumped to conclusions and made assumptions based solely on how he looked. I couldn't look at him, so I closed my eyes.

I felt his lips on mine, soft and sweet. My eyes flew open. His blank face was gone. "I'm not your husband. I'm not Morelli." I nodded my understanding. "I don't want to hurt you, or use you." He kissed away the couple of tears that had escaped. I slipped my hands up over his shoulders and encircled his neck with my arms, pulling him to me for another kiss. He brushed his lips lightly across mine. I wanted more. I pressed my lips to his, tracing them with my tongue. He parted them, allowing me entrance. His tongue met mine, brushing against it and twirling around it. His lips left mine and traveled down my neck, placing opened mouth kisses, leaving a damp trail. His hands grabbed them hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my head allowing his mouth to travel down to my breast where he placed gentle kisses along the swell before using his tongue to trace around my nipple.

I let out a whimper and fisted my hands in his hair, holding him to me, arching my back to offer him more of me. He slipped one hand to the back of my neck and the other low on my back as he laid me back on the bed. But he didn't follow me down. He simply let his eyes roam every inch of my body in appreciation. I was suddenly feeling very exposed and embarrassed. I moved to cover myself, but he grabbed my hands. "Let me look at you. You are so beautiful." His voice was rich and soft. I melted a little, but still managed to blush.

Ranger moved to lie down beside me, propping himself up on his elbow, turning me to face him. "I know you don't see what I see, what others see. I told you the first night I met you. You are a beautiful, sexy and intelligent woman." His hand trailed down my side and over my hip. It was hard for me to believe, but he was so sincere. I guess my self image took more of a hit with Dickie's infidelity than I thought. Using his ESP to read my thoughts Ranger asked, "He hurt you didn't he?"

I swallowed hard, "So much." I brought my hand up to his shoulder, "I know you wouldn't lie to me. But you have to understand why it is hard for me to believe." His eyes begged me to continue. "I know he has a problem, an addiction. I _know_ it isn't about me. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt or that I don't wonder why I wasn't enough for him or feel like something's wrong with me." I don't know what it was about Ranger that made me want to tell him things, my secrets, things I was too ashamed to even tell my therapist.

"You trust me?" His voice was soft. I nodded. "Let me show you what I see. Let me help you to believe." He didn't wait for an answer. His lips took ownership of mine, capturing them in a passionate kiss. He pushed me gently onto my back, covering my body with his. I reveled in the feeling of his skin on mine, the weight of his body pressing me into the bed. His hands found my breasts, his caresses gentle at first, pressure gradually increasing in tandem with the heat of our kiss. I whimpered at the loss as his mouth released mine, moving to my neck and down to capture my nipple in his warm mouth. He tortured my breast with his lips, tongue and teeth until I was writhing and moaning beneath him.

His lips and hands trailed down my belly and over my hips, igniting every bit of skin along the way. He settled his shoulders between my legs, his eyes locked on mine. The heat in his eyes made me shiver. "You make it impossible for a man to not want you. Want to touch every part of you, make you dance on their fingers and tongue, make you come screaming their name while buried deep inside you." I shuddered and closed my eyes with the wave of heat that his words sent through me as I felt a rush of wetness between my legs. I opened my eyes, desperate for Ranger to continue his delicious torture. He smiled at me, as he hovered above the place I needed him most. "I'm just lucky I'm the son of a bitch who gets to do it."

His mouth descended on me and all conscious thought ceased. I gave myself over to the feeling of his mouth and fingers on me, in me, tasting and touching. When my first climax hit me I shrieked, caught off guard by its intensity. As his tongue lapped at the wetness he created, I felt rather than heard the self satisfied chuckle he let out, sending vibrations through my body that set off another powerful release. Before he was finished he had me begging; both orgasms had just intensified the ache to have him inside me. "Please, Ranger please," my voice was a hoarse whisper.

He crawled back up my body, claiming my mouth once again. The way he kissed me it felt as if he owned me. I moaned, tasting myself on his lips and tongue. I felt him teasing me, rocking his hips, sliding his cock up and down my slit. "Do you feel what you do to me? How hard you make me, the way my body aches for you?" His words made me feel powerful and sexy. While I liked what his words were doing to me, I knew I would love what his body could do to me.

"You are awful chatty tonight. I suggest you put up or shut up. I need you to fuck me now. Do you think you can do that for me?" I didn't recognize my own voice, it was husky and hoarse.

He growled, "Yeah Babe, I think I can do that." The next thing I knew he had me flipped over and on my hands and knees. He draped himself across my back, pulling my hair aside so he could kiss and nip at my neck. He traced the shell of my ear with his tongue before sucking the lobe into his mouth. "Better hang on, it's gonna be a wild ride." I braced myself on the headboard as I felt him settle between my legs. He grasped my hips in his hands as he plunged inside me, burying himself in one thrust. I cried out at the welcome invasion. He pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into me. The pace he set was furious, we were both panting, teetering on the edge. My grip faltered and my hands slipped to the bottom of the headboard and I landed face first in the pillow. My new position changed the angle and he thrust deeper. He groaned and his grip on my hips tightened as his thrusts came faster. As we both came I barely registered him growling "Jesus Christ Stephanie." I was fully consumed by the pretty stars that exploded behind my eyes as I screamed, "Omigod, Carlos, yes, yes, yes."

Ranger sank down to his side pulling me with him, still buried inside of me. Our hearts were beating wildly, our breathing ragged. He regained the ability to speak first, "You believe me now Babe? You make me crazy, make me lose control." My god his voice was sexy.

"Uh, yeah," I panted, still trying to catch my breath. "There was nothing casual about that."


	16. Chapter 16

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Thanks to Rach who makes this so much more fun and the writing so much better.

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 16

I scurried around my room getting ready for the annual New Jersey Democrats' Breakfast. It was the kick off for a new legislative session. Connie was flitting around the room one step ahead of me, grabbing my clothes, shoes and jewelry. This meeting was a big deal and I needed to be at my best, which was going to be a little difficult considering how little sleep I'd gotten last night. Ranger had brought me back to the house early this morning. He'd wanted me to stay with him last night in case I had any nightmares about the bombing. Yeah, I'm sure that's why. I didn't care what the reason was, I was just glad he did. We didn't get much sleep though, but I couldn't really bring myself to be sorry about it. I'd give up sleep for a Ranger induced orgasm any day of the week.

I dressed in a sexy, but not too sexy, red power suit and fabulous black FMPs. My job today was simple: to see and to be seen. I would be checking out all the major players in our political party and what their agendas were. I needed to look like the respectable first lady, but at the same time sexy enough to distract and assure them I was harmless. Today I was definitely up for the sexy, thanks to Ranger, but it was getting increasingly more difficult to play the sweet, naïve trophy wife. I was tired of being leered at. Having to avoid wandering hands and ignore suggestive comments. But the most difficult was holding my tongue. I never had much in the way of self control and what little I did have was beginning to fray. I was getting weary of playing the game.

Ranger had early morning meetings. He was hoping to get reports back on both the explosives and the pictures. Tank was going to be taking me to the breakfast. There were going to be several Rangemen at the breakfast today, some inside and undercover and others at the door. Ranger was taking yesterday's close call personally and wasn't taking any chances. I thought maybe he was going a little overboard, but I was too scared to object.

Connie was giving me last minute information, "Your mother in law called to check on you and said she would see you at the breakfast today." Oh goodie. "Also, Joe Morelli has been calling. He said he needs you to call him back as soon as possible." I mentally rolled my eyes, but nodded. "And your mom called to tell you Joe had called her looking for you and that it is bad manners to not return phone calls. What will Angie Morelli think?" Connie did a great imitation of my mom. We both cracked up. "I have a few things to take care of here, but just let me know what else you need today. And Steph, please be careful." Connie looked serious. It was a pretty rare look for her. I gave her a hug.

"Thanks Con, I'm fine. Rangeman is taking good care of me." I smiled at thinking how well I had been taken care of last night. And this morning. Connie looked a little suspicious, but I grabbed my coat and headed out the door before she could ask me anything.

Tank was waiting outside my door and ushered me down to the waiting SUV. Walking beside him I was struck again at the sheer size of the man. At first I had been intimidated by him, but the more time I was able to spend around him, the more comfortable I felt. I inferred from their interaction that Tank was Ranger's second in command. If Ranger trusted him, then so did I. As frightened as I was after yesterday's incident, having a man the size of a grizzly bear at your side went a long way in providing peace of mind; even if size didn't matter when the threat was a block of C4.

We used the ride to discuss the case and his upcoming meeting with my in-laws. He was set to meet with them in a conference room at the hotel after the breakfast. He'd already talked to the staff at the house. They had been with the family for as long as I'd known them at least. I think their maid Maria had been with them since Dickie was born.

Never one for patience, I questioned him, "So how was your visit to the house yesterday?"

He chuckled. "You know I've seen rich peoples' houses before, but this was on a whole new level. It was a friggin Estate. The town in Georgia I was born in took up fewer acres than that place. All they need is a strip mall and they'd never have to leave." I knew what he meant. The first time Dickie took me to meet his family I had been floored. I spent the whole weekend with my hand under my chin to keep my mouth from gaping open.

I snorted, "Yeah, but all the money in the world doesn't save them from being the most miserable people I've ever met. The sad thing is they don't even know it."

My snort seemed to catch Tank by surprise. "Do you mind me asking how you ended up with your husband? I don't mean to pry, but I can't imagine you ran in the same social circles."

I acted like I was offended, "You mean I don't fit in with the stick up their ass blue bloods?" I grinned, "Tank, that's one of the nicest things anybody has ever said to me." He laughed, I think he'd been afraid he'd overstepped or offended me. I knew I was different from them, but I was glad other people could see it too. "Tank, you can ask me whatever you need, you're running an investigation. You have every right. I won't hold it against you."

He grinned and I started my story. "I met Dickie when I was in college and he was in law school. He was every girl's dream - rich, handsome, charming. I'm not really sure what he saw in me." Tank frowned. I didn't want to go there with him. I sighed, "I guess he liked how normal I was. I wasn't impressed by his money or his last name. In fact, I didn't know his last name for a long time. I worked in the law library, re-shelving books. He had a study carrel there. We would run into each other every once in a while and talked and flirted. As the year went on I seemed to run into him more and more and found myself looking forward to the next time I would see him."

I sighed; it seemed like a lifetime ago. "I think I was in love with him before we went on our first date. That's when I found out who he was. He was afraid it would change things between us. If anything, I almost quit dating him, I felt inadequate. But he was pretty persistent." I remembered him sending flowers and gifts, even romantic mix cds he made himself. Bitterly I wondered if he was sleeping around even then.

Back to the family, "His mom and I got along from the beginning. I think she was just lonely to tell you the truth. His dad," I shuddered, "Well let's just say I wasn't really comfortable around him. I got the feeling he didn't think I was good enough for his son. After he found out I was a criminology major I think he decided I might be useful."

Tank still looked a little nervous, but knew he had a job to do. "So, no one seems to be too fond of your father in law. In fact everyone sang his praises, but I could tell they all thought he was an asshole. What's the story?"

How do you explain a man like Charles Orr? "He's an overbearing pompous ass who rules his family like a dictator would a small country. He cheats on his wife in plain view, belittles his son at every turn and he never lets you forget who he is. Charles's own political aspirations had fallen short. He's made it his goal to get his son to Washington ever since. Nothing and no one would get in his way."

"And the wife just puts up with it?" That seemed to be a foreign concept to him.

"Yup, along with a little help from her friend Jack Daniels." I felt sorry for the woman, "She lives in her own little world, has blinders on. She takes denial to a whole new level." I shook my head, I could have been her. "But she enjoys the money and social status being Mrs. Orr gives her. She came from nothing." I had always thought they were an odd pairing. "Dickie told me once they _had_ to get married if you know what I mean. She was a waitress in a hotel bar that Charles picked up for a one night stand. Dickie was the result. Charles's parents were very old school, actually very nice people; I only met them a few times before they died. Anyway, they insisted that he marry her." Poor woman.

Tank hesitated again, "And you and your father-in-law? Could he be behind this?"

I gave a nervous laugh, "Obviously he is not real happy with me right now." I hadn't considered him seriously as a suspect. "I'd have to say he is probably the only family member on either side who would be happy to see me dead. Do I think he would actually do it, hired or otherwise? No." I paused to collect my thoughts on my run in with Charles. "You know my foundation is supported financially by the Orr family?" Tank nodded. "It all happened when I found out about Dickie's infidelity. I agreed to stay quiet - and married - for the money for the Foundation." It sounded worse than it was when I said it out loud. I wondered if my reality wasn't really that far from my mother-in-law's. "Charles came to see me and wanted to renegotiate. I didn't care for his proposal and things got ugly."

Tank was quiet for a minute before asking, "So if you were gone they wouldn't have to pay?"

I hadn't really thought about it that way. I didn't really want to think about it that way or at all. Luckily we'd arrived at the hotel.

Tank pulled around to the service entrance. With the excitement of yesterday, they wanted to keep everything as low key as possible. The door was opened by another Rangeman, Vince. He was not dressed in black, but in a very nice suit. Of course he was gorgeous. I mean not Ranger-gorgeous, but your average beautiful Rangeman. He escorted me to the banquet room which was already full of muckety mucks. People with lots of money all hoping to buy favor with the politicians. Dickie caught sight of me and rushed over. I felt Vince tense at his quick movements.

My husband pulled me into a hug, lingering longer than I liked. "Oh my god Steph, I've been so worried about you. How are you? I tried reaching you a million times, but they told me you were on lock down in the Rangeman building. I wanted to come and visit you, but they said it wouldn't be a good idea." No, that would have been a very bad idea indeed.

I gently extricated myself from his grip, trying not to draw attention to us, "Richard, I'm fine. Ranger is taking very good care of me." I kept my voice low, not wanting to draw any attention to us.

Dickie let out the breath he was holding, "Okay, well I just want you to be careful. If anyone can keep you safe, it's him. He's the best, I checked him out." I suppressed a giggle, I knew Ranger was the best and I'd checked him out thoroughly myself early this morning. Just the memory made my skin flush to match my suit.

We worked the room making sure we talked to all of the important people. Dickie seemed distracted though. He hadn't taken his hands off me since the hug. He made sure that he was always touching me in some way, afraid that if he let go, I'd be gone. It was making me very uncomfortable. I spotted a couple of Rangemen in plainclothes around the room. There was always at least one near us, but discreetly so. I recognized some of them, Hal and Binkie and one guy they called Bones. I suppose Cal with the flaming tattoo on his forehead wouldn't blend very well. They all gave me a small nod when I caught their eye and I think Hal blushed. It was a sight to see. He reminded me of a giant puppy.

I spotted my in-laws on the other side of the room. If I was lucky we could avoid them for a little while longer. Dickie's touchy feely act was getting on my nerves so I excused myself to visit the ladies' room. He reluctantly let go of me, but not before kissing me. And it wasn't the peck on the cheek we had perfected for public appearances, it was a full on kiss. I didn't want to make a scene, but I wanted to slap him. Instead I squeezed his hand which still held mine until he finally released me. I rushed out of the room, not paying much attention to where I was going and ran right into a muscled chest. Bobby.

"In a hurry?" he asked me as he reached out to steady me. He gave me a smile.

I gave him a weary smile in return. "Thanks, I was just going to get a little air." He took my arm and threaded it through his and we made our way to the ladies' room. Somewhere along the way Hector joined us. Hector stayed with me while Bobby checked the restroom for boogie men or women. Getting the all clear, I took care of what I needed to do and quickly made my way back to them. Since this whole thing started I was very nervous anytime I was alone. Which is funny because pre-stalker I was alone much of the time. We made small talk as they escorted me back to the banquet room. I wanted to ask them if Ranger was here, but it felt a little junior high so I didn't.

My two bodyguards seemed to melt into the fray when we rejoined the party. And then I saw him. Wow. If I thought Ranger had dressed up for dinner at my parents' house it was nothing to what he looked like now. He was dressed in a black silk suit, Armani I think, charcoal grey dress shirt, probably silk also and a black tie. And he was looking right at me. Yum. I felt my tongue involuntarily dart out of my mouth and lick my lips. His eyes darkened. He looked like he was headed my way when someone stopped him.

Dickie. Oh god. If the floor would just open up and swallow me whole that would be great. I couldn't stop the comparisons that flooded my mind between the two men. Dickie was taller, but slimmer, built more like a tennis player or swimmer. While Ranger was built like, well like nothing I'd ever seen before, and I'd seen all of it, up close and personal. He was muscular, but not like a body builder, sleeker, like a panther. It went along with the persona, he was dark and dangerous and sexy. Whereas my husband was good looking, but there was nothing wild about him. He looked like, as Grandma put it, a Frat boy. His skin was only slightly darker than mine and he had soft blond hair that he wore a little long on top and green eyes that crinkled when he was flirting.

They were locked in an intense conversation; what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall. I'm sure I was the topic of conversation and that it was nothing but professional, still it made me nervous. But I didn't have much time to worry about it because I was grabbed from behind and spun around into a strong embrace. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hector advancing towards me.

"Beautiful," Alexander Ramos was cupping my face in both his hands as he kissed both of my cheeks. "It has been so long, too long," his voice was thick with his Greek accent. He let go of my face and took both of my hands in his. By this time Hector was just to my right and Bobby on the left. Their presence made me raise my guard even though I had never been afraid of him before, but I've never had someone trying to kill me before either.

"Mr. Ramos," I stuttered briefly, but quickly covered. "How wonderful it is to see you, you're right it has been too long." I gave him my big fake smile. Pretty sure Alexander Ramos was not a Democrat, probably not a Republican either. I'm guessing he was sole dictator of his own little empire. But he knew how important appearances were as well as knowing the right people.

He gave me a big smile and raised my hands to his lips, kissing the back of each one. "And Beautiful, I'm still waiting for an answer." I must have looked confused because he reminded me, "The last time I saw you I asked you to leave your cad of a husband and become my wife. You told me you would think about it." Oh that. I gave him a nervous smile. He just laughed. I think he was kidding. I hope he was kidding. Looking for a distraction I noticed the two well dressed men standing to his sides, obviously related.

"Where are my manners? Mr. Ramos, please introduce me to your friends." I nodded to the younger gentlemen.

He laughed, "Alexander, Beautiful, call me Alexander." He pulled one of the men forward, "This is my oldest son Homer," then the younger man, "And this is my baby boy, Dmitri." Dmitri winced at his father's introduction. Both men where attractive, but the younger, he was gorgeous. He flashed me a smile full of beautifully straight white teeth.

"My father speaks very fondly of you, but he did not do you justice, you are much more beautiful than he described." Dmitri's compliment made me blush. Two extremely bulky men in suits came in and spoke to Homer in a whisper. Homer nodded to his brother; they both apologized and excused themselves. Alexander watched them leave before turning back to me.

"Well I knew I had competition in your husband, but I never expected it of my own son." He gave a gruff laugh at my surprised face. "Dmitri is quite taken with you. He has been asking me about you. He is quite impressed with your work. He told me all about your foundation and the good work that you do." I was still dumbfounded, so I just smiled. "I have even decided that I am going to give you money." With that he thrust a check into my hand and pulled me in for another kiss on the cheek. "Soon Beautiful, I will see you again soon." And with that, he was gone.

I stood staring after him. I felt a hand at my elbow, Hal. He didn't say anything. He just gave me a shy smile and steered me towards a table as breakfast was being served. Good, I really needed something to eat. The gentlemen at the table rose as I approached. Hal pulled out my chair for me and seated me right between Dickie and Ranger. Scratch that, what I really needed was something to drink.


	17. Chapter 17

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Thanks to Rach who makes this so much more fun and the writing so much better.

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 17

I don't know why I was worried about Dickie and Ranger interacting. Dickie didn't know about my involvement with Ranger, and Ranger was a professional. Besides, Dickie was the one currently screwing his way through the female population of New Jersey, so what did I have to feel guilty about? Still, it's not a situation a girl normally finds herself in. Here I was sitting between my husband who I hadn't slept with in six years and the man I've had sex with more times than days I've known him. Although, it wasn't like I hadn't sat at a dinner table knowing that my husband had screwed every woman in attendance. This role reversal was new to me. I guess I'd figure it out as I go.

Dickie pounced on me as soon as I sat down. He grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go, using it to pull me to him for a kiss. When I figured out what he was planning, I was quick enough to turn my head so he got my cheek instead. What the hell was up with him? Was this about the bomb or was it something else? Did he sense something was going on with me? I _was_ sporting a nearly radioactive afterglow, but what did he care? He still wouldn't let go of my hand. He tried putting his arm around my shoulders, but removed it when I leaned back and pinched it between my back and the chair. I smiled, greeting the other people at the table. They were all familiar, big campaign contributors. Well except Ranger, but he was still pretty familiar, actually very familiar. I blushed remembering just how familiar we were just a few hours ago. Everyone made small talk while we waited for our food. I was finally able to get out of Dickie's grasp when out breakfast arrived.

When I went to pick up my fork I realized I still had the check in my hand from Alexander. I thought about shoving it into my pocket and dealing with it later. There was enough for me to handle right now, sitting between these two. I didn't have time to think about a marriage proposal from a slightly off kilter billionaire gun runner. But being the nosey girl that I am I couldn't help myself. I opened it to find it was a check made out to the Diana Prince Foundation in the amount of one million dollars. I sucked in a big breath, surprised at his generosity. Was this a true donation or was it something else? Ranger saw my reaction and raised an eyebrow in question. I handed him the check. If he was surprised he didn't show it.

Still showing no emotion he asked, "What did your friend Alexander have to say? He looked happy to see you." I wasn't sure if I was reading more into it than was really there, but Ranger didn't look too pleased about my interaction with the older Ramos.

"He just wondered if I had been considering his offer, remember the one I told you about yesterday?" I was trying to sound normal.

Again, his face was neutral, "And you met his sons?" I just nodded. Ranger gave me the check back. I quickly shoved it into my purse and returned to my breakfast, it's a good thing stress doesn't affect my appetite. I was starving.

Surprised that he was taking a break from schmoosing, Dickie turned to me and said, "Stephanie, Mr. Manoso told me the project you are working on together is finally making some headway; things have heated up and there have been some developments. Everything is coming together." I nearly choked on the piece of quiche I was eating. My head whipped to see Ranger almost smiling at me. I looked back to my husband for a clue as to his meaning. Define everything. Who's been coming?

"Um, yeah," I didn't know what else to say.

Dickie didn't let up, "Yes, he said he was quite impressed with your skills and that the two of you worked well together." Well his skills are none too shabby either.

My smile was tight as I commented, "The feeling is mutual."

Dickie clearly wanted to talk about the investigation and must have thought it would be socially appropriate if he did so in code, but the way he was phrasing things made me wonder if that was all he was talking about. I didn't think now would be an appropriate time to ask. He pressed on, "I mentioned my concern about the incident yesterday, but I was reassured that you were well taken care of." Ah, you could say that. "I think this is much more serious than I first thought, obviously after what happened yesterday. I've requested that Mr. Manoso not leave your side until this is resolved." Geeze, if you insist. Twist my arm why don't you?

I looked at Ranger, "Are you okay with this?" I couldn't get a read on him, but pretty sure he was finding the whole conversation and possible double meanings amusing. He just gave a slight nod.

I really needed that drink. I grabbed my mimosa, but it caught on my plate and tipped over. I used my napkin to wipe up the mess, picking up my plate to reach the rest of the spill. Sticking out from underneath my plate was an envelope, a plain white one. Crap. I quickly set the plate back down, not wanting to draw any more attention to myself. I smiled at our tablemates and apologized for being so klutzy. Ranger gave me a knowing look. He had seen the note. He turned to me, laying his arm on the table. While he asked me some pointless question he retrieved the note without anyone else seeing.

He dropped it into my lap. There was no writing on the envelope. I slipped the card out and read, _**You had no right**_. I carefully replaced the note and slid it across the table to Ranger. He quickly glanced at the note then pulled out his phone and sent a text.

Leaning over he whispered in my ear, "I want to get you out of here now." I shook my head. This person was not dangerous, this was not the one who tried to blow me up. They just wanted to freak me out. Of which they were doing a bang up job. Shit, poor choice of words.

He didn't like my answer. "I'll give you time to say your goodbyes, but then we're out of here. I'm not putting you at risk again." Resigned, I nodded. I mean I didn't want to get killed, but I didn't like someone else controlling my life either.

The tables were all being cleared and people were up mingling again. I knew I needed to briefly say hello to my mother-in-law, preferably without her husband. It usually wasn't difficult. She always planted herself near the bar while he made the rounds. While the discarded wives drank themselves into oblivion their husbands worked the room. Not only were there important men to see, but also willing wannabes, single women who tried to attach themselves to a wealthy man in hopes of climbing the societal ladder.

As my eyes scanned the room I saw my father-in-law with a prime example latched onto his arm. Joyce Barnhardt. She was kind of hard to miss, tall with red hair and big boobs which were currently brushing across Charles's arm. Joyce and I went to grade school together. She tortured me at every opportunity from telling everyone I wet my bed when we were in grade school to taking a picture of me half naked in the locker room after gym class in high school and placing a copy in everyone's locker. She was a bitch then and she was a bitch now. She had devoured four husbands and was actively on the prowl for number five. Each time she emerged from divorce she was one rung up the ladder of society and a whole lot richer. I'd seen her with Charles before at a big party they had out at the house. They'd had an affair between husbands three and four.

She'd been sniffing around Dickie that weekend too. It was the one time I put my foot down. I told him he could sleep with every other woman in the tri-state area, but if he slept with Joyce I'd divorce him so fast his head would spin. I was threatening him with one of his golf clubs at the time so he took me pretty seriously. I have no doubt he heeded my warning because if she had slept with him the first thing she would have done is rub it in my face. Hell, if she had it her way, she'd set it up so I walked in on the two of them screwing on my dining room table.

I spotted Marjorie at a table full of Junior League women. I excused myself and made my way to their table. I noticed Hal and Bobby join the gentlemen sitting at the next table. I should have been annoyed with the babysitting, but I was too frightened to complain. Marjorie stood to greet me and was a little wobbly on her feet. I used her overly zealous hug to steady her. We made small talk with her friends. I tried to keep it brief without being rude. I can't imagine the whole room didn't hear the giant sucking sound as they lavished me with compliments. I hate people who like you based on _what you are_ rather than _who you are_. I graciously accepted their words but was extremely grateful when I saw Ranger approach. Actually he came up behind me so I didn't see him, but I knew he was there just the same. All of the women at the table had stopped talking and had kind of a glassy eyed look.

"Ladies," he smiled and one woman spilled her drink on the lady next to her. He held his hand out to me and helped me out of the chair.

"It was great to see you all. We have a meeting to get to. Enjoy the rest of the party." I could have told them all to go fuck themselves for all the attention they paid me. I just rolled my eyes at Ranger and let him escort me out.

We seemed to gather Rangemen as we proceeded out of the room. My father-in-law didn't look too pleased to see me as we passed, but it was nothing compared to the look on Joyce's face. It was pure hatred. I just gave her a smile and small finger wave. Well, I guess it was a wave, but I just used the one finger. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned her attention back to Charles. Ick.

As we passed Dickie he stepped away from his conversation and came over to tell me goodbye. He hugged me again and before I could stop him he kissed me. When he wouldn't let go I raised my foot slightly off the floor and set my four inch heel down on his shoe. He got the picture and released me, a sheepish look on his face. He whispered, "Just be careful. I worry about you." He gave Ranger a nod then disappeared back into the crowd.

I was discretely ushered down the hall and through the kitchen to a waiting SUV. Ranger settled me in the passenger seat before climbing in the driver's side. This wasn't just any SUV, it was a Porsche Cayenne. It wasn't quite as sexy as the Turbo or Boxter, but it was still hot. Of course the driver could have had something to do with it. I expected that Ranger would start talking or asking me questions about the morning, but there was nothing. He seemed to settle into what I had seen as his driving zone, but it was different, he was tense. His jaw was set and he seemed to be gripping the steering wheel a bit harder than necessary. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but didn't think it was wise.

I hadn't paid any attention to where we were going, but soon we pulled into the Rangeman garage. Before I could blink Ranger was at my door helping me out and steered me towards the elevator. He still hadn't said a word. My curiosity was killing me, but I held my tongue, figuring he would talk when he was ready. Even if I asked questions, he probably wouldn't answer them anyway and that would just piss me off. The elevator opened to the fifth floor. Ranger whisked me down the hall and into his office.

As soon as we were inside he threw the door shut and I found myself pressed up against it. His hands were on either side of my head braced against the door. His lower body was pressed against mine from chest to knee. I could feel the tension pouring off of him in waves. His eyes were dark and locked on mine. Before I could say anything his lips came crashing down on mine. The kiss was passionate, rough, angry even. His hands moved from the door, one to the back of my neck and the other low on my back, both holding me tightly to him. I melted into him and I felt some of the tension drain from his body. His lips and the kiss softened. Finally he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine, eyes closed. I could tell he was fighting for control.

I couldn't wait any longer. "Are you okay?" I asked him tentatively. He didn't answer. I slid my hands up to cup his face, waiting until he opened his eyes. He looked conflicted, but at the same time, kind of at a loss.

"I don't know what I am," his voice was hard. I didn't know what to say to that so I just waited. I could tell he was angry, but it wasn't directed at me. Taking my hand he led me over to the couch where he sat and then pulled me into his lap. I leaned my head against his shoulder and waited for him to continue.

His jaw was set and his voice still harsh, "I'm not doing my job. I'm failing you." I tried to protest but he wouldn't let me. "I'm supposed to be keeping you safe. Somehow they slipped you another note and I was too distracted, trying to keep myself from tearing your husband limb from limb."

I was confused, "What, why?"

His voice was a growl, "I don't like him touching you, kissing you." He was running his hand possessively up and down my leg.

I sighed, "Believe me; I wasn't crazy about it either."

"I saw what you did with those wicked shoes." His hand traveled down to my foot and caressed it.

I took his chin in my hand and turn him to me, "Is that what all of this is about, your silence, the tension in the car?"

He nodded, "I've never been a jealous man, but when I saw his hands on you, it made me crazy. And the way he looks at you, he still loves you. He's worried. Wouldn't shut up about how special you are and how it would kill him if anything ever happened to you. I was torn between wanting to beat the shit out of him for the way he's treated you and encouraging him to keep being an ass so you wouldn't want to go back to him."

Now I was shocked. "Why would you think I would go back to him?"

He shrugged, "Maybe all of this made him see the error of his ways. Crises have a way of making people realize what's important; help them to make big changes."

I rolled my eyes, "The only thing that could make Dickie change his behavior would be losing his favorite appendage." Ranger tensed a bit at the thought. "And even if by miracle of miracles he never slept with another woman again, I still wouldn't want him. We can't go back. The damage is done, most of it I can't forgive and I sure as hell haven't forgotten."

He closed his eyes, taking in my words. Who would have thought this gorgeous, successful, superhero of a man would have insecurities? I leaned in and brushed my lips back and forth softly across his. He sighed and I deepened the kiss. It was gentle at first, reassuring. As he took control it became more about passion and promise. I was just wondering how fast I could get us both naked and if the room was sound proof when the intercom buzzed on Ranger's desk phone.

"Boss, two officers from TPD are in Conference Room 2 and Lieutenant Morelli is in the lobby wanting to see you and Mrs. Orr." The disembodied voice didn't sound like he wanted to interrupt us any more than we enjoyed the interruption.

"Escort Morelli to Conference Room 2, tell them we'll be there in five." Ranger barked orders back to the voice.

"Yes Sir," it answered and disconnected.

I tensed, "Do we have to do this now?" I really tried to keep the whine out of my voice. I was only partially successful. I really didn't want to deal with them right now. What I really wanted was Ranger to take me upstairs and finish what we'd started. The new note had me on edge and I wanted to slip into denial land for just a little while. Besides I just spent the morning playing the role of Governor's wife, normally it was easy, but this morning it took a lot out of me. I wasn't sure if it was the threats or having to pretend in front of Ranger. It was something to think about later, much later.

"Babe," was his only answer as he stood, taking me with him, ending my musings. He pointed me in the direction of his private bathroom where I touched up my make-up and collected myself. I tamped down my Hungarian hormones and tried to prepare for the meeting. It seems they were dormant so long they were trying to make up for lost time. Could I handle this? Was this thing with Ranger a good idea? Could I keep my feelings for him private? Could he?

Convinced I wasn't going to find anymore answers to my questions in the bathroom, I made my way back to Ranger's main office. He was back in his business zone, so I slipped into mine. You can do this Steph, for the past six years you've pretended to be in love with your husband in public. Hiding your feelings for Ranger shouldn't be that hard. Happy with my pep talk I let him guide me down the hall to the conference room with his hand at the small of my back. His hand slid to my hip and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. He knew I wasn't up for this, "Go get 'em tiger," he whispered in my ear. I gave him a smile as he opened the door and ushered me into the room.

I smiled at the TPD officers, Carl Costanza and Eddie Garazza. I'd known them since grade school. Their familiar faces put me at ease I felt myself relax a little. But before Ranger and I could even take our seats the other party in the room made his presence known.

Joe Morelli was angry, "What the hell do you two think you are doing? You're not fooling anyone. I know what's going on and it's going to stop right now!"

Crap.


	18. Chapter 18

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Thanks to Rach who makes this so much more fun and the writing so much better.

Sally

_Chapter 16_

_Joe Morelli was angry, "What the hell do you two think you are doing? You're not fooling anyone. I know what's going on and it's going to stop right now!"_

_Crap_

The Good Wife

Chapter 18

Joe was staring at Ranger and me, in a none too friendly way I might add. What was he talking about? He couldn't know, could he? Discreetly, I glanced at Ranger. His shirt was buttoned, tie in place and nope, his zipper wasn't down. I got a small hot flash remembering what was behind that zipper. Focus! Now me, my suit jacket was closed, nipples were behaving and standing down, my panties were a little wet after the interlude in Ranger's office, but he couldn't know that. I just checked my hair and lipstick, it was fine. I didn't have any love bites, ones that were visible in this suit anyway. I did have that brilliant afterglow going, but he'd never seen it first hand. After the bakery incident he didn't look at me twice on his way out the door. And besides, don't you need to have an orgasm to have an afterglow? That definitely didn't happen my first time.

Eddie and Carl were doing great fish impressions and Ranger, well he looked pissed. I was very happy to not be on the receiving end of that look.

"Morelli." Ranger's voice was harsh, a warning, not a question. Whatever he was talking about, this was not the time or the place. Ranger held out a chair for me before sitting next to me, and the others followed suit. Morelli seemed to have gone from boiling over to a slow simmer.

Ranger turned to Eddie and Carl, pointedly ignoring Joe. He was all business, "You needed our statements?" Carl sat stunned for a minute, still reeling from the exchange between Ranger and Joe. Eddie stepped in to save him. For the next half hour or so Ranger and I answered questions about the events leading up to the explosion, retracing our steps, asking if there was anything out of the ordinary.

I was still a little anxious about the bomb; it had only been 24 hours. I think it's okay to not be fully recovered from an attempt on my life in one day. I should get at least a week, maybe more. If I had it my way I would still be up in Ranger's fabulous apartment with a few pints of Ben and Jerry's and the rest of the truffles, drowning my sorrows. Although if I were upstairs with Ranger I'm sure we could find better things to do than eat ice cream.

It was reassuring to have Ranger sitting next to me. He was supportive, but I could tell he was tense, blaming himself again. He'd beaten himself up over it yesterday and then again this morning. I wanted to say something, reassure him, but with the others in the room I settled for sending him what I hoped was a grateful smile.

I could feel Joe's eyes flicker back and forth between Ranger and I, but he was quiet until we started discussing the aftermath, when Ranger recounted our rescue by the Rangeman team. Joe started to interrupt, but Ranger silenced him with a look. If he'd have given me that look I would've peed my pants. Joe just fumed.

Finally Carl and Eddie ran out of questions. They gave Ranger their assurance that my name would be kept out of it, not wanting bad publicity for the new administration. We hadn't shared the information on the stalker or stalkers, plural, if you want to get all technical about it. The Trenton Police Department was a hotbed of gossip in the burg and we were trying to keep things under wraps. We explained my involvement with Ranger and Rangeman as consulting on a case for the Foundation. It wasn't a complete lie. I hired him for a case, I just didn't tell them that the threat was against me. It seemed to satisfy their curiosity. Joe made a coughing sound that sounded something like "bullshit." I guess he thought we should bring the TPD in on the case. Too bad it wasn't his call.

Ranger called for a Rangeman to escort them from the building and I stood so I could tag along. For one, I wanted to catch up with the guys. We'd all known each other since grade school. Carl and I made first communion together and Eddie had a crush on me in high school, but I never felt the same. I think he was even angrier than I was about Joe and the poems. Eddie and I were now related by marriage. He married my cousin Shirley-the-whiner. Why, I don't know. He'd stayed a good friend though, even helping me with a few cases. He joined the force a few years before Carl and apparently when Carl started at TPD he was assigned a different partner with the same name. He conveniently hopped in his good friend Eddie's squad car instead. The chief let it slide and they've been partners ever since."

Catching up sounded like fun, but more importantly I wanted to get out of the room, the testosterone was stifling. While Ranger was able to keep Joe quiet through the interview, he looked like a pressure cooker about to blow and I didn't want to be anywhere around when that happened. A pissed off macho Italian male was not something I was up for witnessing this morning. I was still tired from lack of sleep, stressed over the stalkers and not really in the mood to play the role of Mrs. Richard Orr. I know that's who I am, and a few days ago I wouldn't have thought twice about it, but being with Ranger, I was allowed to be truly myself for the first time in years. I had no secrets from him. Okay, that wasn't exactly true, but I trusted him enough to let my guard down to see the real me. Apparently he liked what he saw. The thought made me smile.

Ranger just gave a nod of approval and we didn't waste any time getting out of there. As soon as Carl and Eddie and I made it into the hallway I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

"No shit," Eddie drawled. Carl just shook his head and we headed for the elevators. One of the Rangemen, Junior, shadowed us.

"Typical," Carl offered. I looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "It's always interesting when different law enforcement agencies have to work together, but throw in a free agent like Rangeman and it adds a whole other element. It always turns into a pissing contest to see which alpha dog comes out on top. Looks like those two are about to go at it." I hoped that was all it was.

Eddie laughed, "My money's on Ranger. Nobody's dumb enough to fuck with him."

Carl countered, "I don't know, Morelli can hold his own. Twenty?" I watched the two of them shake hands, apparently they were betting on the outcome. Men, yeesh.

"So Steph, are you doing alright after yesterday? That had to be pretty scary." Eddie looked worried about me.

I sounded more confident than I felt, "I'm fine Eddie. Really I didn't see much, wish I could have been more help."

He looked at me, considering something before he spoke. "I get the feeling there's something more going on here, something you're not telling us. Are you in trouble? You always were a shit magnet. Stuff happens to you that doesn't happen to normal people." No kidding?

"Thanks a lot Eddie." I rolled my eyes at him and ignored his question. He was just trying to be a good friend, but I knew his wife was heavily tapped into the grapevine and I couldn't afford to give up any more info.

Finally we reached what I assumed was the lobby. I hadn't really been paying attention while Junior had been playing elevator operator. So far I'd only used the garage entrance. I gave both of them quick hugs and said good bye. Eddie held on to me a little longer. "I don't believe you, but be careful and let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks Eddie, I'll let you know." I smiled as they walked to the door.

Junior was quiet on the way back upstairs, not speaking until we reached the 5th floor again. "I'd take the boss hands down any day. The cop doesn't stand a chance." I smiled and nodded my agreement. He headed to a bank of monitors and I made my way to the conference room. The door was slightly ajar and I could hear the two of them going at it. Joe's temper was building; it was evident in his voice. Ranger was still speaking in his calm detached monotone which seemed to piss Morelli off all the more. I couldn't help myself, I stopped to listen.

Joe was seething, "I see what you're trying to do, and it won't work." Shit. What did he see? What gave it away?

"Just what is it you think you see?" Ranger's voice held no trace of emotion; I imagine he had his blank face on as well.

Joe scoffed, "You think the rules that the rest of the world live by don't apply to you?" What rules? Was this about the case or was this about my relationship with Ranger? If it was the latter it was pretty funny that this was coming from Morelli, who had more sexual partners in a month than I'd had my whole life.

"Maybe." I couldn't see him, but I'm sure that his lips quirked up as he spoke.

After a long pause Joe answered, "I don't like it." Who died and made him God? I still had no idea what the actual topic was, they'd both been so vague.

I'm positive Ranger must have been shrugging, as much as he shrugs, when he said, "You don't have to."

Joe's voice was rising, "Don't you have any morals, scruples? You can't drag her into this, tarnish her reputation." Yeah Joe, like you didn't destroy my reputation in high school? That's it, I'd had enough. I stormed into the room, flinging the door open. Both sets of eyes darted to me.

Hands on my hips, I glared at Joe, "Why don't you mind your own damn business Morelli? Who put you in charge of my life?"

His face softened and he put his arms up in surrender, "I'm your friend, I'm just looking out for you."

I rolled my eyes, "I believe I reminded you yesterday that friends tell each other if someone wants to kill them." God he was thick.

He moved towards me, arms extended, "Come on Steph, we grew up together, I'm just looking out for you. There are already enough rumors floating about your husband, you don't need to add to them. All of our work to keep this out of the public eye and you're running around with these men in black. What would your mother think?" Seriously, he was bringing my mother into this?

I fought the urge to step back as he advanced on me. "Joe, my personal life is just that, personal. None of your goddamn business," I poked him in the chest for emphasis.

He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, "Personal life?"

Ranger interrupted before I could answer, "Lieutenant Morelli feels he is being left out of the investigation and doesn't think you should be so involved with the case. He believes we should allow him to take over the investigation, and that it should be run by a law enforcement agency rather than a private security firm. He seems to be questioning our methods." He paused before continuing, "He's afraid Rangeman doesn't play by the rules. And I believe he thinks I am corrupting you." He gave me an almost smile.

Oh. _Oh!_

Joe raised an eyebrow, "What were you talking about? What about your personal life?" His eyes were flickering back and forth between Ranger and I. Shit, think, think, think.

"Someone wants to kill me Joe, I'd say that's pretty personal." Wow, nice cover up.

He didn't look completely convinced, but he moved on, "That's why you need to step back, let the professionals, _the cops_ take care of things." Excuse me?

I put my hands on my hips, "Joe, just what is it you think that I do, professionally?"

He shrugged, "You're the First Lady of New Jersey."

"And?" I made the circular movement with my hand that meant 'go on.' I wanted to use another hand gesture, but I was trying to remain professional.

He thought for a minute, "And you run that foundation for women and children, but I assume that's just an extension of the Orr family's quest for good exposure. That you're the face for public relations."

I closed my eyes and counted to ten, then blew out a big breath, "While I am married to the governor that is not the be-all, end-all of who I am. I run the Diana Prince Foundation, as in hands on. I do investigative work, providing information to the lawyers who are representing our clients. I'm an investigator and a damn good one too! I've gone up against guys like Benito Ramierz and Eddie Abruzzi. I can handle a stalker. And I couldn't ask for better back up than Rangeman."

He seemed unimpressed, "But this is dangerous stuff, you need to let the police handle it." This was directed to both Ranger and me.

I placed my hand on my hip, "Joe, you _handled_ the case for two months and did nothing. This is my life, I've hired Rangeman to investigate. I trust them." _I don't trust you_ was left unsaid. "As you know, being in my position I do have some pull, and if you can't work with us on this, I can see that you're removed from the case."

His jaw was tight, "I _can't_ work with you if you keep me out of the loop. You need to let me in. Let me do my job." Even though he was angry, his eyes were pleading with me. I looked at Ranger for guidance. We locked eyes for a moment and I swear to god I had an ESP moment. Mental fist pump! He was telling me it was up to me, but that he was okay working with Morelli. He moved his head slightly, nodding to me. I gave him my own nod and let him take over.

Ranger addressed Joe, "Morelli, I think you're a good cop. You could add a lot to the case, but you need to remember who's in charge. If you can do that, we'll let you know what we know."

Joe stood with his hands on his hips and looked at Ranger, considering his offer. His eyes flicked to me and then back to Ranger. "Fine."

Ranger gave him a nod in acknowledgement and dismissed him. "Meeting here at 1500, we'll have the reports back by then."

Joe sighed, but made no move to leave. "Steph, can I talk to you?" He looked at Ranger, "Alone?"

Ranger looked to me and I gave him a small nod. He left the conference room, telling me to find him in his office when we were through.

I sat down at the table, suddenly exhausted. Joe came and took the chair next to me, sliding it a little closer to mine. "Steph, are you sure about this? I think you've been spending too much time with Manoso, you two just had one of those silent conversations like he has with his men. It's creepy." He shuddered.

I smiled, I was quite proud of our little exchange and I wasn't going to let him ruin it. "Do you work with a partner Joe?" He nodded. "Well on this case Ranger and I are partners, we work well together." Really, really well, my hormones screamed.

"But it doesn't look right; you're the governor's wife, you shouldn't be hanging out with ex-military psychos. They're a bunch of thugs Steph, you're better than that. What will the burg think?"

I narrowed my eyes to little slits, "Joe, you should know by now I don't give a shit what the burg thinks. I may be the governor's wife, but I am far from a burg wife. I'm still my own person. My husband knows that and respects it. So should you. As for Ranger and his men, I don't know what your problem is, but they are the best at what they do, otherwise Richard and I wouldn't have hired them. They've already saved my life once and I have every confidence in them." I was proud of myself for staying calm.

It seemed my words took the wind out of his sails. He looked at me and I saw him soften a little before continuing. "I'm sorry Cupcake," I glared at him, "Sorry, Steph, I think I am going about this all wrong. I consider you a friend, even if the feeling isn't mutual. Cripes, we used to play together when we were little." I recalled the episode of choo-choo in his dad's garage when I was six. I made a face, but he didn't catch it. "Anyway, I'm just trying to look out for you. As a cop, yes I'm pissed as hell that someone took away my investigation and is leaving me out in the cold. But I'm also concerned about you." I didn't say anything, I just nodded my understanding. My history with Joe Morelli was long and colorful. I may not agree, but I could see he thinks he is trying to protect me.

He took a deep breath, hesitating before starting again, "Steph, before the meeting today I need to ask you something." I nodded. "I know you've got to be already stressed out with the stalker and the bombing."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh no Joe, really, doesn't bother me at all," I answered with more than a hint of sarcasm.

He looked a little sheepish, "Well, if you're going to let me in on the investigation, you've got to let me know what's going on. I don't want to embarrass you. I know I asked you yesterday about um, well, your husband's, uh, acquaintances. I don't want to pour salt in the wound, but that is a pool of suspects we can't ignore." His eyes were compassionate.

I knew I needed to tell him something, but I wasn't willing to tell him everything. "A man like my husband tends to attract attention from women. I can assure you that Ranger and his men have already looked into anyone who may be a threat."

Joe gave me sad eyes, like he felt sorry for me. If there is one thing I can't stand, it's people feeling sorry for me. "Joe, remember when I told you that while I may be the governor's wife, that I am still me?" He nodded, still looking at me like a pathetic fool. "I'm not a woman who gets over being wronged very well, as I'm sure the pin in your leg can attest to." He grimaced. "Trust me, I know the score. My marriage may not be like most, but I'm not someone who will let others take advantage of them. I trust you can keep this between us?" I stood, ready to be done with this conversation.

I saw a change in his eyes as he studied me for a minute, trying to understand what I'd told him. He stood and put his arms around me in a hug, lingering just a little longer than I was comfortable with. When he finally released me, his look was different. I'd seen that look before, when he was eighteen and walked into the bakery. "Let me know how I can help, if you need a _friend_." Ugh. Really? Very classy.

I moved towards the doorway, where I found Ranger eyeing Joe. Junior was behind him, I assume to escort Joe out. I smiled seeing Ranger. I let him guide me out into the hallway with his hand at the small of my back. I turned back to Joe and tossed over my shoulder, "Thanks for the offer, but I've got plenty of friends. Let's just find out who wants me dead."


	19. Chapter 19

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Thanks to Rach who makes this so much more fun and the writing so much better.

Sally

_Chapter 18_

_I moved towards the doorway, where I found Ranger eyeing Joe. Junior was behind him, I assume to escort Joe out. I smiled seeing Ranger. I let him guide me out into the hallway with his hand at the small of my back. I turned back to Joe and tossed over my shoulder, "Thanks for the offer, but I've got plenty of friends. Let's just find out who wants me dead."_

The Good Wife

Chapter 19

I was surprised when Ranger walked me right past his office and straight to the elevator. I could tell he was tense again. His jaw was set, his face blank. He ushered me into the waiting car and pushed his key fob to send us up to the seventh floor. Then he aimed the fob at the camera and pushed another button. I turned to face him and attempted to raise one eyebrow in question. I failed miserably but he got the idea. He used the hand that was still at the small of my back to pull me towards him. His other hand came up higher on my back and I was pulled tight to his body. With my heels we were nearly eye to eye and nose to nose.

"Morelli wants to be your friend," he nearly growled. Omigod. _Jealous Carlos_ was back. It turned me on in his office, but we were interrupted before I could do anything about it. Considering we had a few hours before the afternoon meeting, this time things looked very promising. I knew I should reassure him, diffuse the situation, but I kind of felt a little naughty and I wanted to play.

I sighed and shrugged, "It's always good to have _friends_." I was pulling the tiger's tail and loving every minute of it. His eyes were dark and dangerous; I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through my body. Not from fear, but anticipation.

His voice was gruff, "You think you need more _friends_?" He dropped his head to the side and started kissing and nipping at my neck.

I moaned, tilting my head to give him more room to work. All my intentions of teasing him flew out of my mind as well as the ability to form words apparently. "Um…ah," was all I could manage. While his mouth was busy his hands decided to join the party. He made quick work of the buttons on the front of my suit jacket exposing my lace clad breasts. His hands teased them through the fabric before yanking the cups down so he could more thoroughly torture my already painfully hard nipples. His movements were rough and thrilling, setting my body on fire. His mouth left my neck and claimed my own in a fierce and urgent kiss. His tongue thrusting into my mouth caused me to moan and arch further into his hands. He pulled back from me, his eyes locked onto mine.

In a low and dangerously sexy voice he informed me, "I'm the only friend you need. If I put my mind to it I can make you forget Morelli, forget your husband, even the name Ramos. If I wanted to I could ruin you for all other men." I gulped and tried really hard to keep my eyes from rolling back in my head at the thought of it. Jesus, if last night was less than his best work I may not survive. I can just see the headlines now, _First Lady of New Jersey Dies from Doomsday Orgasm. Carlos Manoso Held for Questioning_.

My inner sex goddess took control of my mouth and egged him on. In a breathy voice I baited him, "What the hell are you waiting for?"

He growled and attacked my mouth again, bending slightly to literally sweep me off my feet and carry me out of the elevator. He quickly keyed us into the apartment, his mouth never leaving mine and never lessening in its assault. But I was giving as good as I was getting. My hands were fisted in his hair, my tongue battling his as we fought for control of the kiss, neither caring who won. As soon as he kicked the door closed I found myself pressed up against it. His hips were pressed against mine, holding me in place while his hand slid up my thigh hiking my skirt up with it. He pulled back far enough to run his fingers over my now soaked panties. I felt, more than heard him growl when he found how ready I was for him. With a quick jerk the lace of the panties snapped as they were torn from my body.

I don't ever remember being so turned on in my whole life. It was overwhelming. All I could think about was getting him inside of me. There was no way we were making it to the bedroom. I yanked his tie off and unbuttoned his suit jacket. Urgent to feel his skin against mine I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Too frustrated to finish I just grabbed the edges and ripped, baring his chest to me and sending buttons flying. I ran my hands over his muscled chest and abs, frantic to feel all of him, not sure where to touch first.

He groaned and pressed me harder into the door, grinding our hips together. I captured his mouth with mine, fisting my hands in his hair to pull him closer to me. My breath hitched as he pulled back from the kiss, took my nipple in his mouth and sucked greedily on it. Before I could take another breath he plunged two fingers into me. I cried out in both surprise and pleasure. He continued his movements adding a third finger while his thumb pressed on my clit sending me into oblivion.

"Now," I panted, "I need you inside me now." All too happy to oblige me he freed himself from his suit pants. I wrapped my legs around his waist; I could feel him hard, pressed against my center. Both our breathing was ragged as he sheathed himself inside me. Our movements were frenzied and out of control. He pounded into me, his hands digging into my hips while mine were braced against his shoulders, trying to keep my head from banging into the door. Concussions are so not sexy. His thrusts became more frantic, my hips meeting his every time. I was so close, my body was vibrating as my head thrashed back and forth, the sensations almost too much.

"Open your eyes," he commanded, his voice rough and forceful. I obeyed instantly, finding his eyes intently watching me. "Come for me. I want to watch you come with me." I could only whimper in response. His thrusts came harder and faster as he ordered, "Now!"

My body was not about to deny him. I came hard, shaking and screaming, "God, Carlos, yes Carlos, yes, yes, yes." My eyes closed and my head rolled from side to side as my orgasm washed over me. I felt him come with me, letting out an almost animalistic growl. Completely spent we slid to the floor. I was barely conscious as I thought I heard him whisper into my hair, "Oh Dios. La mía. La mía. La mía. Mi mujer. Usted fue hecho para mí y sólo a mí. La mía. La mina simpre." _(Oh God. Mine. Mine. Mine. __My woman. You were made for me and me only. Always mine.)_

Ranger must have carried me to the bed because when I came to he was sliding my now terribly wrinkled skirt down my legs, following it with kisses. "Mmmm," was all I could manage. He smiled up at me and he delicately removed my killer shoes, gently rubbing the arches expertly. He must have already removed my jacket and bra because I now lay before him completely nude.

"God you look good in my bed." His voice was a little hoarse. He was still dressed, well sort of. His suit coat had been discarded alongside mine. He still wore the remains of his dress shirt and his pants hung on his hips, zipped just enough to keep them on. He'd lost his socks and shoes. It was a good look for him. Of course everything was a good look for him.

"It's a nice bed," I told him, "But lonely," I pouted. He shed the rest of his clothes and remedied the problem.

We tumbled out of bed much later, showered and changed for the afternoon meeting. I wanted to ask him about what I thought I heard him say earlier, but I wasn't sure if I dreamed it or not. Besides we had better things to do than talk.

My suit was not fit to wear but I was surprised to find some of my clothes hanging in Ranger's closet. Apparently he was taking this whole _stuck like glue_ thing from Dickie pretty seriously. It seems Ella, Ranger's housekeeper, met with Connie and relocated the things I would need for a stay in a secure apartment in the Rangeman building. I'm guessing she didn't say it was Ranger's apartment. I wasn't sure how I felt about being displaced without my permission, but there wasn't time to argue the point now. I slipped on a pair of dress slacks, sweater and boots. All of my hair products and make up had magically appeared in the bathroom as well. It worked to my advantage so I didn't have to join the afternoon meeting wearing that just fucked looked. Not real professional.

After a late lunch we headed down to the conference room for the meeting. Bobby, Lester and Tank were all waiting as were Joe and another man I recognized from the initial meeting, Wilson I think his name was. Ranger and I took the last two seats, him at the head of the table with me on his right. Everyone exchanged the expected pleasantries before Ranger cleared his throat and began the meeting. We were here to go over the findings so far on my case and make plans on how to proceed.

Poor Lester had to go first. He was a ladies' man, but I'm guessing the women he spent time interviewing the last couple of days were not really his type: clingy. After asking the Governor of the State of New Jersey about his love life and sexual partners Lester then got the fun job of tracking down the women who failed to understand that a night with Richard Orr was just that, a night. There were no strings, no promises. There had apparently been a few women over the years who didn't get it. Lester looked at his report and then at me, questioning if I really wanted to hear this and in front of the State Police no less. No, I didn't want to hear this and I sure as hell didn't want anybody else to either. But what choice did I have? I felt badly for him. It wasn't his fault Dickie couldn't keep it in his pants. I forced a smile and nodded at him.

He blew out a big breath. "We spoke to some of the governor's more um, enthusiastic fans." All of the men in the room cleared their throats, they knew what he meant, but for my sake they weren't going to make him say it. I have to say I was a little bit relieved, and thankful. Lester continued, "Um, I spoke to the women who seemed to have an unhealthy amount of interest in him. All seemed to have moved on and become otherwise involved. There was nobody that raised any red flags, all of their searches came back clean, just seems like they were a bit star-struck." He seemed to rush through the explanation, hoping to be done with the topic. I was the only one who had questions for him.

"Can I see the files Lester?" He looked at me like I had a screw loose. I sighed and explained. "If this nut job is after me I assume we've met before. Maybe seeing them will jog something." He reluctantly handed me the files. I flipped through the files, looking mainly at photos and names. While a few of them looked vaguely familiar, nothing stood out. At least my husband was an equal opportunity adulterer. There were blonds, brunettes, and a whole range of skin colors. How nice, very PC.

"Anything trip your spidey sense?" Ranger asked me in an almost whisper. I smiled and shook my head.

Next up was Tank. He had the immense pleasure of interviewing my and Dickie's families. He repeated what he had told me about the Orr family estate. He eliminated everyone but my father in law as a suspect.

"Do you honestly think Charles Orr is capable of attempted murder?" Joe sounded incredulous. I felt like telling him the jump from attempted rape to stalking and attempted murder was not a huge one. But that would take more of an explanation than I was willing to give the State Police.

Tank answered, "His relationship with his daughter-in-law is tenuous at best. He has been openly hostile towards her, not to mention making unwanted sexual advances." He looked at me to see if he had gone too far. I gave him a smile that I hoped said _it was just right_. I felt Ranger brush his leg against mine as a show of support.

Both Joe and Wilson sucked in big breath hearing the accusations leveled against the great man. Looking shocked, Joe asked softly, "All that true Steph?" He didn't look like he pitied me. If I had to categorize the look it was one of respect. I knew Joe had no patience for men who mistreated women. His family had a long history of alcoholic abusive men. He'd work hard to escape the curse.

I nodded. "I'm far from Charles' favorite person, I admit. I also know he would benefit financially from my death." I let them think I meant insurance or something, I didn't feel like sharing the details of our agreement. "But I still don't think he's behind this. Deep down he doesn't have the balls to take me down. He tried once and failed. I have enough on him now to destroy him and he knows it." Joe looked impressed. The Rangemen looked proud.

"Proud of you Babe," Ranger said in a low voice so only I could hear. And I was proud of me too.

"So we put him on the back burner, but he's not completely in the clear." Ranger's voice was full of authority, not inviting challenges. He nodded to Tank to continue.

For a big black man, Tank looked a little green. "Um, I met with the Plum family yesterday," he looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Your dad is really cool." He was quick to report. After a pause he continued, "Your mom seems to be pretty caught up in what other people think and your granny is just downright scary." Joe burst out laughing and Ranger and the other Rangemen tried to control theirs. Officer Wilson looked like he might have swallowed his tongue. Tank looked slightly offended that they were laughing at him. I tried to act offended, but really couldn't argue with the man.

"I warned you," Ranger had no sympathy for the big man. He'd learned the hard way when he came to dinner at the Plums. Tank just scowled and moved a little in his chair;, it looked like sitting was a bit painful. Grandma must have gotten him good. I smirked. Hungarian hormones, what can you do?

Tank ignored the rest of the snickers and comments, "Anyway, I talked to your sister and brother-in-law. Everyone is in the clear." He paused again, "Well your cousin Vinnie is just a sick freak, but I don't think he had anything to do with this." Again the room erupted. It was nice to laugh. Stalkers are stressful. Relief, if only for a few moments was welcome.

Ranger silenced everyone by clearing his throat again and motioning for Bobby to report. He started with the threats against Richard from the Grizolli family. I saw Joe tense when Bobby talked about his meeting with Terri Gilman, but as he continued to say that they were only interested in the governor and that there were ongoing negations, Joe seemed to relax. I know Ranger saw Joe's reaction too, but didn't comment on it.

Bobby laughed slightly and addressed me, "She's no fan of yours though." I'm sure shock was all over my face. What the hell did Terri Gilman have against me? Until three days ago I hadn't even thought of her in nearly ten years. I certainly hadn't seen her or given her any reason to dislike me.

"What, why?" I sputtered.

Bobby shrugged, "She didn't want to say, but she muttered something about you stealing her boyfriend before he left for the Navy." Joe seemed to shrink in his chair. I glared at him. Bobby continued, "But she wasn't making any sense by then, she was just rambling, something about those poems should have been about her. Do you know what that means?"

God I wish! I can't tell you how much easier my life would have been if Joe had written poems about screwing Terri all over the burg instead of me. She was crazy. Who the hell would want that? The room was quiet and everyone was looking at me for an answer. Well everyone but Joe and Ranger. Ranger's glare threatened to burn a hole in the side of Joe's head and Joe was suddenly fascinated by the top of his shoes.

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. What did I care? It was no big secret what Joe did to me. Maybe the guys at Rangeman didn't know, but I had nothing to be ashamed of. Once I was finally able to calm down I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked around the table. All of them were looking at me like I was a complete loon. Hell, maybe I was.

"Ancient history, and believe me she got the better end of that deal." I smirked at Joe. He seemed to take offense. Oh well. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ranger grinning. Well maybe he wasn't grinning on the outside. But I knew it was there. "I can't believe she is still stewing over that. It was really _no big deal_, if you know what I mean. I'd nearly forgotten all about it." Now I was the one grinning. Morelli had turned red, but kept his mouth shut. I knew it was killing him. Inside I was doing a mental happy dance. Hell, I hadn't even known he was still with Terri back then. It wasn't like there was a lot of talking before and certainly not after.

"She may not be my biggest fan, but unless she's mentally unstable I doubt she's behind this. Hard to believe she'd carry a grudge this long. I haven't seen her in over ten years." I paused before asking innocently, "Lieutenant Morelli I know you two still talk, what do you think?" What was with me today? I guess I was feeling brave. First I baited Ranger in the elevator and now I was needling Joe. Well the first one turned out extremely well for me, so maybe this would too. I don't know why I wanted to egg Joe on, like I said it was ancient history. Maybe it was his Italian Stallion attitude this morning after finding out my bed was empty and expecting an invitation. I wanted him to know I wasn't happy about the last time and there was no way in hell it would be happening again. You'd think being run over with a Buick would have gotten that point across, but I guess some guys were just a little thick.

Joe opened his mouth several times to speak but nothing came out so he shut it again. He seemed to collect himself before answering very professionally, "It doesn't sound like something she would be capable of, but I will look into it just to be sure." His jaw was set, but other than that he had his emotions well hidden beneath his cop face.

_You do that Joe_ I wanted to say. Instead I gave him a big smile and said, "Thanks." Ranger was laughing his ass off, on the inside of course.


	20. Chapter 20

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Thanks to Rach who makes this so much more fun and the writing so much better.

Sally

_Chapter 19_

_Joe opened his mouth several times to speak but nothing came out so he shut it again. He seemed to collect himself before answering very professionally, "It doesn't sound like something she would be capable of, but I will look into it just to be sure." His jaw was set, but other than that he had his emotions well hidden beneath his cop face._

_You do that Joe, I wanted to say. Instead I gave him a big smile and said, "Thanks." Ranger was laughing his ass off, on the inside of course._

The Good Wife

Chapter 20

Bobby wasn't quite finished with his report. "The Ramos angle has been interesting to say the least." He was smiling so it couldn't be all bad, unless he had a really sick sense of humor, but I didn't think so. Bobby shook his head and grinned at me, "You do know how to charm them Steph."

I blurted out, "It wasn't my fault." I mean really, how can I be blamed for attracting a nearly senile old man with a crush? Ranger put his hand on my knee and gave it a quick squeeze. I think it was supposed to calm me down, but any touch from him sent my heart racing. I suppressed a shiver.

Bobby continued, "The old man does seem to be quite taken with you. We're trying to dig a little to find out if he is just flirting with you are if he is serious about his proposal."

Joe interjected, "Proposal?"

I sighed, "Alexander Ramos likes to flirt with me. We've met at a number of fundraisers and political functions. When I saw him last fall he laid it on pretty thick. He joked that I should leave my husband and marry him."

Morelli and Wilson were shocked. The Rangemen looked worried. I dismissed their concern. "He's a harmless old man who likes to flirt. At least he doesn't grab my ass like Senator Mc..." I stopped myself to the disappointment of the men. I gave them a dirty look. "He's always been a perfect gentleman. I had honestly forgotten about the proposal until the other day."

"But he asked you again today if you'd given it any thought," Bobby opened his big mouth. "Though it was the younger son that was really fixated on you. Hard to tell what either of their intensions are."

Joe muttered under his breath, "Not that hard."

Now they were making me feel like a piece of meat. "Listen, they're from a different culture. The Greek culture is very demonstrative. So what if he kissed me and was holding my hands? He's old enough to be my father. And as for the sons, they were polite as well. Homer hardly paid me any notice at all."

"He's gay," Lester said badly disguised by a fake cough.

I scowled at him, "Well anyway, Dimitri was very nice and polite as well. Gentlemen, believe me, I know when I am being leered at; those men were not ogling me. Alexander said Dimitri was interested in my work and suggested that his father make a donation to the Foundation."

"Did he?" Joe wanted to know.

I nodded, "He gave me a check for a million dollars."

Joe let out a low whistle. To him that was a lot of money. Not that I thought it wasn't, but it's all relative I guess. I haven't had to worry about money for a very long time, for myself anyway. The Foundation was a little different. While the majority of our funding came from the Orr family, I had to schmooze, cajole and charm the rest of the money out of people. I'd gotten pretty good at it.

"Alexander gave you the money because his son convinced him to?" Tank asked.

I nodded. "Dimitri recently became interested in the work we do at the Foundation. He encouraged his father to make a donation."

He was still skeptical, "Had you met Dimitri before?"

I shook my head, "Oh no, I'm sure I would remember seeing him before." What, the man was gorgeous? I was sleeping with Ranger, but I wasn't dead.

Joe didn't seem to like my comment about the younger Ramos brother. Either that or he was still stinging from the whole Terri thing, but he went on the offensive. "Steph, what about your friends?" What was he talking about?

I know I looked puzzled, "What do you mean? Had any of my friends met him? I don't think so."

He shook his head, "No, what I mean is all of the Governor's _friends_ were investigated. What about yours? You seem to attract men like flies, and not all stable ones at that. Maybe someone got their heart broken?" Wait, was he asking me what I think he was?

I opened my mouth to say, _Fuck you Joe_. This man was asking me about my sex life in front of a roomful of men. In truth, it wasn't the question itself that irked me. As an investigator I knew there were messy questions that needed to be asked, no matter how uncomfortable. No, the ironic thing was that this man who'd had his dick in over half the women in New Jersey was the one asking. I wanted to laugh in his face and tell him that I was pretty sure he'd had more sexual partners the week I gave it up to him at the Tasty Pastry than I'd had in my whole life.

I closed my mouth and counted to ten. What do I say? Deny it? Tell him there's no one? For more than six years that was true. Hell, up until 24 hours ago it was true. I could just turn to Ranger and ask him if he was my stalker, if Joe was so sure this was tied to my love life, but Ranger seemed like a pretty private guy. I'm sure he didn't want the information out there any more than I did, even if it was just to make a point. So I could lie, just say I haven't been with anyone. If the shoe was on the other foot, how would I feel sitting next to Ranger while he swore to his ex girlfriend that there was no one else in his life? God that would kill me. But what were we to each other? We needed to have a serious discussion. While I was doing a whole mental tug of war someone else took the reins.

"Already thoroughly investigated," Tank spoke with authority.

Joe scoffed, "All of them, you checked all of them?" Excuse me? He did not just insinuate I was a slut.

"One," my voice was hard. "There's only been one," my tone softened. It took all I had to not look at Ranger.

Lester, Bobby and Tank kept their smiles to themselves. I don't think poor Wilson had spoken a word since hello.

Joe spoke next, his face unreadable, "And you've checked him out?"

"In great detail," Lester offered. I'm sure they knew as much about Ranger as anyone did.

"You're sure he's not dangerous?" Joe was doubtful. I wasn't. I knew Ranger could be dangerous. And sexy. And amazing.

Tank answered, "Not to her." For some reason his statement caused my heart to flutter.

Bobby felt the need to interject, "He'd die before he let anyone hurt her." The flutter in my heart turned into a full blown thumping.

Unhappy with their answers Joe changed tactics, "What about her husband? Look I know no one wants to say it, but we have to look at all of the angles. I mean you always have to look at the spouse. It's rule number one."

I sighed, this one had to be fielded by me. "I know my marriage is not normal, hell it's not really much of a marriage. While my husband may be a lot of things, he is not capable of this. In his own way he loves me, no matter what his actions show. I don't expect you to understand it, I don't even understand it. But it is what it is." My eyes begged him not to push it.

Thankfully he didn't. "You're sure?" I just nodded.

I was wiped out. Ranger wrapped up the meeting, promising Joe that he would be in touch with any new information. Bobby escorted them to the lobby and Ranger and I went back to his office. We were supposed to visit the Foundation this afternoon. Actually we were supposed to visit it yesterday, but we got busy almost getting blown up. Then there was all the sex. We needed to go over cases there, plus I hadn't been to the office in nearly a week and needed to check in.

Rather than sitting in his chair Ranger took a seat on the couch and pulled me down next to him, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed and relaxed instantly into him. The meeting was draining; it was good to draw strength from him. We didn't talk, we just sat. I wanted to ask him what we were doing, what was between us. What he thought about what they guys said. What did they know? What did he want from me? I was just about to erupt, emotionally vomiting all over him when there was a knock on the door.

It was Tank, Lester and Bobby. Still feeling emotional from the meeting I was suddenly grateful for what these men had done for me, were willing to do for me and how quickly they had become my friends. I jumped off the couch and gave each one of them a hug. They all stood there stunned. Now I was a little embarrassed. I looked at my shoes. I guess they weren't used to hugging.

"Um, I just wanted to say thanks. You guys have all been so good to me. Thanks for protecting me and I don't just mean physically. I really appreciate it." I was still staring at the floor and the room was silent. I turned to excuse myself into Ranger's bathroom to escape the uncomfortable quiet. Before I got three steps I was scooped off the floor into a huge bear hug - Tank. I was passed from Tank to Bobby and then Lester before Ranger removed me from Lester's arms and settled into his desk chair with me in his lap. The guys settled in the other chairs and on the couch giving me big grins.

Ranger gave me a squeeze and whispered, "Only you Babe." In a moment he was back to business. "What do we know?" he asked the men. Apparently there was info he wasn't ready to share with the State Police just yet.

Lester offered, "The photos that were ordered on-line were delivered to three different P.O. Boxes. They are all in Pack 'n Ship places in strip malls. Each time only one photo was uploaded and ordered. It looks like on the surface that they were all sent from different IP addresses, but a closer look shows that each one was routed through several different addresses."

Now it was Tank's turn, "There were some photos that we were able to trace back to a couple of places that do local processing, like drug stores and a camera shop. We got security feed from the drug stores. One of them was too old, they only keep the tapes thirty days before they record over them. The others are grainy, but I've got Vince trying to clean them up."

"Vince?" I asked. "Light brown hair, green eyes?" I'd met most of the guys the day of the first meeting and Vince had been with me this morning at the breakfast. God that was just this morning?

Lester nodded, "Yup, that'd be Vince. Why?"

I smiled, "He shares my love of Boston Crème doughnuts. I thought I could order him some as an incentive and a thank you." I felt Ranger chuckle and the guys just grinned.

Tank piped up, "As long as we're bringing doughnuts in, I like the kind with jelly, Bobby likes the chocolate with sprinkles and Lester likes crème filled." He smiled, Bobby looked embarrassed and Lester waggled his eyebrows. Ranger shook his head, but picked up the phone and told Junior to order six dozen assorted doughnuts from the Tasty Pastry for the morning meeting, making sure all of our favorites were included.

"Babe, you're corrupting my men," Ranger teased. I just shrugged and gave him my best innocent smile. The other guys joined in the teasing before a sharp knock at the door interrupted our joking.

Hal was at the door with a large white envelope. My name was on the front, but it had the Rangeman address. I paled and the room went silent. Ranger took the envelope from Hal and excused him. Once the door was shut he opened the envelope and slid out the photo. I couldn't not look. It was an 8x10 glossy. It looked like it belonged on the front page of the paper or in a magazine. Objectively it was stunning. The right hand side of the photo was full of flames of oranges and reds as the Porsche burned. The left side featured Ranger and I. I was lying on the sidewalk, eyes closed. Ranger's body was covering mine. His weight was supported by his elbows as he held my head in his hands. Had it not been for the exploding car, the image was beautiful, erotic even. Wonder if I could crop it?

Apparently my stalker didn't feel the 1,000 words the picture spoke was enough because they added one more. In big block cartoony print was written _KA-BOOM!_ with a funky star shape drawn all around it. I looked at the word and the image, laid out like a comic, Ranger in all black laying his body on mine to protect me like my own real life super hero. Something inside me must have snapped. I suddenly became hysterical.

"I know!" My voice was way too loud. "I've got it! I don't know why I didn't see it before!" I giggled and pointed at the picture, "KA-BOOM!" I looked at Ranger and told him. "Don't you see it? You're Batman! The Dark Night." He just stared blankly at me. I guess I was going to have to explain. "If you're Batman then obviously the Joker is behind this." I managed to keep the _duh!_ to myself.

My head whipped to the other guys. I told Tank, "That makes you Robin! And Lester you can be the Green Lantern and Bobby you're the Phantom." They looked at me with concerned eyes. What were they worried about? I'd just solved the case. I continued to babble, "So you see this isn't about me. This is the wrong story. I'm Wonder Woman. Nobody stalks Wonder Woman!" I jumped out of Ranger's lap so I could continue my rant complete with pacing and Italian hand gestures. My knees didn't hold. I collapsed and everything went black. Great. Wonder Woman never blacked out.


	21. Chapter 21

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Thanks to Rach who makes this so much more fun and the writing so much better.

Sally

_Chapter 20_

"_I know!" My voice was way too loud. "I've got it! I don't know why I didn't see it before!" I giggled and pointed at the picture, "KA-BOOM!" I looked at Ranger and told him. "Don't you see it? You're Batman! The Dark Night." He just stared blankly at me. I guess I was going to have to explain. "If you're Batman then obviously the Joker is behind this." I managed to keep the duh! to myself. My head whipped to the other guys. _

_I told Tank, "That makes you Robin! And Lester you can be the Green Lantern and Bobby you're the Phantom." They looked at me with concerned eyes. What were they worried about? I'd just solved the case. I continued to babble, "So you see this isn't about me. This is the wrong story. I'm Wonder Woman. Nobody stalks Wonder Woman!" I jumped out of Ranger's lap so I could continue my rant complete with pacing and Italian hand gestures. My knees didn't hold. I collapsed and everything went black. Great. Wonder Woman never blacked out._

The Good Wife

Chapter 21

I was having a serious case of déjà vu. For the second time in as many days I opened my eyes to a pair of warm, worried brown eyes staring back at me. I was laid out on the couch in Ranger's office. We were alone. I must have scared off all of the other guys. Sure, facing a grenade launcher is no problem, but a hysterical woman is something else entirely.

Yesterday it took the force of an explosion to knock me out. Today it was simply the image of one that did the trick. If this keeps up, by tomorrow the mere mention of it may put me in a coma. I'm not sure what it was about the image that launched me into the hysterics. I mean I was there, at the scene, mere feet from the blazing car. But it was something entirely different to seeing it objectively. The surreal feeling I associated with the explosion was replaced with very real images and emotions. I've seen much worse in person and it hadn't made me faint, although it had never been about me before either.

"Babe," Ranger gave me a soft smile and kissed my forehead. I gave him a weak smile in return. "You alright? You were looking a little crazy there." He grinned, trying to make light of the situation, relieve a little of my embarrassment.

I tried to answer, but it came out as more of a croak. Ranger helped me sit up and handed me a bottle of water. I took a long swallow before trying to continue. "Sorry about that. I just got a little overwhelmed."

Ranger just shook his head and took a seat next to me on the couch and pulled me into his lap. "What did I tell you about apologizing all the time? It's not your fault. This is a stressful situation; your body is handling the only way it knows how. You have nothing to be sorry for or be embarrassed about."

I sighed. It made sense when he said it, but I still felt bad about passing out. I thought back to my rambling…Man in Black…Batman…

My eyes widened as I recalled my words. I looked at Ranger. "Did I really give each one of you a superhero identity?" Ranger grinned. Yup, guess I did.

"Batman, huh?" he didn't seem to be put off by the comparison. "I kind of like it. Tank on the other hand may have a bone to pick with you." His grin got a little bigger. I grimaced. Tank could squash me like a bug. Not that I thought he would, but I'd just labeled him a tights-wearing sidekick. I tucked my head into Ranger's neck hoping this was just a dream or that I could blink like in I Dream of Jeannie and pop myself back in time so I didn't make such an ass of myself. Knowing I lacked skills of the fictional persuasion, I used my real-life talent instead. I changed the subject.

"Can I see the photo again?" Ranger looked a little unsure. "I'll be fine. It just shocked me a little, that's all. I mean I know I was there, but it all happened so fast I didn't really see much. So seeing it captured like that was kind of unnerving. But I'm over it. Can I see it?"

He didn't say anything, but he reached onto the coffee table and grabbed the image. I was once again stuck by its beauty. I zeroed in on the half that featured Ranger and I. Using my finger I traced the line of his body as it covered my own. The fact that he would be willing to protect my life with his own hit me again and I shivered. His arms tightened around me. I tried to lighten the mood. "You know, if it wasn't for the whole burning car thing, it's a pretty good picture." He chuckled, knowing I was dealing in the only way I knew how.

I was holding the picture, trying to figure out what felt off about it. I weighed it in my hands and it hit me. It was heavy. I flipped the image over and looked for the processing information that was always on the back of an image when you get it processed, most stores listed the date and sometimes even the time the images were processed. It was how we had narrowed down the windows of time to look for in the surveillance video.

I could feel Ranger watching me, waiting. "This picture is different. Can I see the others? The originals?" Ranger just nodded and grabbed a folder that was sitting on the coffee table.

"You sure you want to see them all at once?" He was trying to protect me and while I appreciated the gesture, I needed to man–up, so to speak. I'd told Joe I was a valuable part of the team - I needed to act like it.

I nodded, "Yeah, something is off about this one, I want to compare them." He handed me the folder and I slid off his lap to sit next to him on the couch. I took out each photo and examined it before laying them all out on the coffee table. I separated them into groups.

"What do you see Babe?" My heart pitter pattered a bit. He was asking my opinion, wanting my input. Of course he had treated me this way all along, but hearing it again gave me a warm feeling. He made me feel like a valued member of the team. It meant so much because with Dickie our image in the media was the political super couple, partners. It couldn't be further from the truth. While I was serving my purpose, it was just a role. I was the good wife. But with Ranger, he treated me as an equal, a partner, what I had thought Dickie and I would be.

I explained the piles; I had grouped them by printing. "This pile is photos that were printed locally, the pictures themselves are pretty normal. They don't look creepy or stalkerish. It's the writing on them that makes them freaky." He nodded following my logic. Imagine that, my logic. Encouraged, I continued. "These pictures alone wouldn't raise any suspicion so there is no harm in having them printed locally. They wouldn't raise any red flags for the person processing them. Also these are the oldest photos." Great, the birth of a stalker in pictures.

I pointed to the next pile. "These were all ordered online. Individually they don't look like much, but when you compare them to the other stack you can see they're impersonal. These were taken from farther away, like surveillance photos, which could make them stand out to a developer. They don't look like family photos. It was safer to have them printed online and then mailed." The stalker was growing in intensity.

Ranger hadn't called in the men in white coats yet and I took that as a good sign. I picked up the third pile. "These are the freakiest ones. They are downright creepy. I mean the photos themselves are good. In fact all of them are objectively good pictures. The balance, lighting, etc. I think this person knows their way around a camera. Anyway, these photos might raise suspicion if sent in for processing. All of these were printed at home." It looked like these were taken with a more expensive camera, they had to have been taken from farther away.

I glanced over at Ranger to see if he thought I was nuts. I found out a long time ago that my brain doesn't work the same way as most peoples' brains. It has served me well, but it has also earned me some odd looks. He just looked stunned. I quietly waited for him to say something. It was killing me, but I'd already said plenty.

Ranger slowly shook his head as if to clear out the cobwebs. As he did a slow smile crossed his beautiful face. "Proud of you Babe. I can't tell you how many guys I've had go over those pictures and none of them found any of those connections." He leaned over and gave me a short, but fierce kiss. I've got to make him proud of me more often, I thought, as it was my turn to shake out the cobwebs of my Ranger induced fog. I just gave him a big stupid grin.

He grabbed the latest photo, the one of the Porsche doing a great imitation of a bonfire. "What about this one Babe? This is the one that set off your spidey sense. What's different about it?"

I took the photo from him. "For one, it feels different. It's heavy. Almost like portrait weight paper. Obviously it wasn't printed at a drug store. I don't even think it was even at a photo shop. Someone walking in off the street and having a photo of an explosion is bound to be noticed. So I think it was printed at home." I grabbed the stack of photos that had been printed on a home printer. "All of these are on the normal lightweight paper you run through any inkjet. But this one," I held the new one, "This one was printed on a different printer, a nice one. Like one a private photographer would use."

"What changed? Why step up to professional finishing? Why send the 8x10? All of the others have been just a 4x6." Ranger prodded.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe they were inspired. I mean look at the photo. It's beautiful. It could win prizes. Maybe they started out wanting to freak me out, but now it's taken on a life of its own. The stalker is now seeing themselves as some sort of artist." My stalker seems to have grown from the average hack with a point and click camera to full blown creative freak. Guess I inspired them. Why can't I even have a normal stalker? Is there such a thing? Not now Steph. Focus here.

Ranger looked a little grim, "And they know you're here." Today's photo was sent to Rangeman. Shit, I hadn't thought about that.

"How? I mean how could they know? No one knows. Well, Dickie and Connie know. Maybe the stalker doesn't know I'm staying here, just that you've been hired to work on the case." That seemed more logical. "Besides, it was only this morning that my stuff got moved in here. Which was quite a surprise by the way." I wanted to say more, but that would be a whole different discussion. "I think they are just trying to antagonize you."

Ranger grunted something that sounded like, "They're doing a great job."


	22. Chapter 22

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Thanks to Rach who makes this so much more fun and the writing so much better.

Sally

Chapter 21

Ranger looked a little grim, "And they know you're here." Today's photo was sent to Rangeman. Shit, I hadn't thought about that.

"How? I mean how could they know? No one knows. Well, Dickie and Connie know. Maybe the stalker doesn't know I'm staying here, just that you've been hired to work on the case." That seemed more logical. "Besides, it was only this morning that my stuff got moved in here. Which was quite a surprise by the way." I wanted to say more, but that would be a whole different discussion. "I think they are just trying to antagonize you."

Ranger grunted something that sounded like, "They're doing a great job."

The Good Wife

Chapter 22

We were still waiting for any news regarding the professional quality photo printer the next morning when it was time to head over to the Foundation for a special event. Today was the Grand Opening of our new daycare and preschool, affectionately named SuperFriends. The whole wing of the building was decorated in theme with pictures and symbols from all of the superheroes who formed the Justice League. Ranger, Tank, Lester and Bobby were all accompanying me. I took a lot of well deserved ribbing for nicknaming the guys on the way down to the garage. It wasn't until I threatened to make them take over for the costumed actors I'd hired did they finally give it a rest.

"I didn't know costumes were on the table." Ranger whispered huskily as he buckled me into his Turbo. I shivered as very dirty thoughts of Ranger in a cape danced through my head. I tried to still my hormones as we made our way across town.

It had been days since I'd been to my office, but it seemed a lot longer. I was used to working every day, maybe taking one weekend day off. Working for a nonprofit agency, there was always a lot to be done and always too few hands to do it. Most weekdays I worked with clients, using the weekend to catch up on the boring administrative paperwork. The last two days we'd made plans to go to my office, but attempts on my life and death threats got in the way. Where are my priorities? This morning we would attend the opening then spend the afternoon in my office going over potential suspects in my files.

We arrived before the festivities were to start so the Rangemen could make sure the building was secure. It made me sick to my stomach to think this refugee I'd created for women could be used against me. Ranger had already sent a team over early this morning to do a sweep; they were standing guard awaiting our arrival. I did manage to convince him that anyone here for the actual party had to be dressed as a normal human as opposed to urban commando. He agreed to the clothing, but insisted on them being fully armed and they were wearing their com-links. I just hoped all of the man candy didn't distract my day care workers too much.

The event today would be more of an open house than a party. The mothers and children who would be utilizing our services would be touring the facilities while staff and volunteers would serve as hosts and hostesses. There were also benefactors and board member who would be there to see all of their hard work and money put to good use. Soon after the doors opened we had nearly a full house.

Lula was over in the dress up corner she'd sponsored. It was every little girls' dream, satin and sequins, sparkles and jewels. At first I was worried when Lula wanted to do the shopping, not just provide the funds. While she has her own sense of style and it works for her, I wasn't sure it would translate to preschoolers. I was shocked. Everything she picked was perfect. I watched her as she helped the little girls choose their evening wear and high heels.

"You've made those little girls very happy." I told my friend.

She smiled at me. "Little girls deserve to be happy." She had kind of a wistful look in her eye. "Just cause my Mama was a 'ho didn't mean I didn't want to be a princess." Since she was helped out by the foundation, Lula had steadily been giving back. At first it was coming in to volunteer, giving free haircuts to the women and their children. When she started making money she made regular donations and created a scholarship program for women who were interested in cosmetology school, even offered paid internships at her salon.

"I see you brought lots of hunky men with you today. They may not be dressed in black, but theys got to be bodyguards. Everything alright?" She looked concerned. I didn't feel like getting into all of it. I loved Lula, but Lula loved to gossip.

"Just a little man candy for you." I smiled, hoping she'd let it go.

She snorted, "Hell yeah! That one looks like he's carved out of dark chocolate. Mmmm…mmmm…mmmm." She was eyeing Tank like he was on the buffet table. I just laughed and promised to introduce her later.

My best friend Mare was also in attendance. Since we'd opened she'd volunteered at the foundation in various capacities wherever needed. But now, with her youngest in kindergarten, she was having a little empty nest syndrome. In college she'd majored in elementary education, specializing in early childhood development, so when I asked if she was interested in heading up our preschool she jumped at the chance. Mare stayed busy talking to mothers and kids, welcoming them to their new school.

The Rangemen did their best to fit in. Ranger stayed within a few feet of me the whole time. Bobby made himself at home with the kids in the pretend hospital. Lester was busy helping a group of boys and girls setting up an intricate train track. Tank was currently wearing a tiara and a feather boa. He seemed quite taken with the dress up clothes and the woman in charge. Guess I didn't need to do any introductions. Even though they were all interacting with the kids I could tell they were all still vigilant and fully aware of everyone else in the room.

While Ranger and I played with the children in the arts and craft center I caught him staring at me. "You should be very proud Babe." I was. But I knew I was only one person, this had taken lots of people to make it a reality. While I loved the hands on work with our clients, where I was most effective was in wooing contributors. When I felt Ranger tense, I looked up and saw I needed to go back to work. Dmitri Ramos had just arrived. I left my unfinished Wonder Woman coloring page and made my way to greet our newest benefactor.

Once again I was taken by how gorgeous the man was. His features were classic Greek, dark and dangerous. The whiteness of his smile was in stark contrast to his olive skin. I put my hand out to shake his. Instead he held it to his lips, a bit longer than I was comfortable with. I convinced myself it was just a cultural thing and I was reading too much into it. "Good morning Beautiful." It was the same name his father used for me, but it seemed not quite as innocent as when his father used it. I could feel Ranger's presence, but he was discreet and didn't interrupt our exchange.

"Good morning, I'm so glad you came. Please thank your father for his very generous donation and thank you for encouraging him." I pretended to be completely comfortable with the fact that he still had a hold of my hand and was in my personal space. He was someone I didn't want to offend and I couldn't afford to put off. I'd dealt with much handsier and less attractive men. This was a walk in the park, for me anyway. I wondered about how Ranger was dealing.

"The work you do, you change peoples' lives." It sounded like a compliment, but there was an edge to it that made me question his meaning. I chose to ignore it.

"Well, thank you for your support. I was surprised to hear your father tell me of your interest in our foundation. How did you hear about us?" I was grateful for the money, but was also unsure of his motives.

A strange look crossed his face before he answered. "A friend of a friend," he waved off the rest of my question. "I'd like to learn more, become more involved." He was still charming, but in a way that told me he wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Of course, we have lots of different opportunities. Do you mind if I ask why? It just seems a little different for someone in your family, your line of work." I hoped I was sufficiently polite in my inquiry. I already had two stalkers and a mob princess who hated me. I didn't need to add a family of Greek gun-runners to the list.

He laughed softly and kissed my hand again. "Let's just say it never hurts to bank some good karma in our line of work either." Good argument. I just nodded and smiled. He promised to call later to discuss a position that had just been vacated on our board of directors. As he slipped away into the crowd I felt Ranger close the small distance he'd been keeping. He didn't say anything, but his jaw was set. It was obvious he was not exactly thrilled about my exchange with Dmitri, but he also knew it was a part of my job. Before I could say anything to soothe him my attention was drawn to a blur of movement to my right. Instinctively my arms flew out to catch the small child who launched themselves at me.

"Aunt Feffie, I get to go to your school, to superhero school!" Frankie's green eyes were wide with wonder as his head swiveled all around the room. The actors in costume had been a huge hit with the kids, well with the moms, too. My nephew was dressed for the occasion with his Batman cape and utility belt. He had on the mask, but it was tipped back so it sat atop his blond hair.

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I know buddy. I'm so excited for you!" He gave me a big smile before noticing Ranger who was standing beside me.

"You're too big for school. Are you one of the teachers?" I laughed, trying to imagine Ranger finger painting with little people. Ranger just shook his head no. Frankie cocked an eyebrow, "But Mommy called you a superhero."

Why should I be surprised? I thought he was Batman, why should my sister be any different? "What did your mommy say Sweetie?"

"She called him a Hulk, no, not a Hulk, a Hunk. Yeah, a hunk. Is that a superhero?" I couldn't hold back the laughter that escaped. And I swear Ranger blushed. We didn't have to address Frankie's question because in an instant he wiggled out of my arms, but grabbed my hand and pulled me across the room to the nursery where Val was.

Frankie looked proudly up at us and explained, "I'm gonna go to school while Mommy takes care of the babies." He pointed to the little baby in his mother's arms. Val had volunteered at the Foundation since she'd moved back to Trenton. I think for her it was a way of giving thanks for Frankie. She was a people person and loved children. I knew she would love to have more, but with the limited income that came from her husband Albert's small law firm, it just wasn't in the cards.

With Frankie old enough for preschool I convinced Val to take a paid position in the daycare. Part of her benefits included preschool for Frankie and she could bring Lisa with her. She got her baby fix as well as a little more income. She never talked about it, but I knew she and her first husband Steve had been well off when they lived in California. When he took off to the Cayman Islands with all their money and the babysitter she suddenly had to start counting pennies. I helped whenever she would let me. While I know she loves Albert, I also knew things were tight. I was glad I would be able to help her financially without her worrying about it being charity. We Plum women were too proud to accept such things.

We chatted with Val for a little while; well, I chatted with Val. Ranger was his normal, silent self, though it could be he was still embarrassed about what Frankie had said. I did catch Ranger watching Frankie, studying him really. As if by just watching him he could solve the complicated puzzle of Frankie's parentage. When we finally excused ourselves to meet up with the other Rangemen I could tell Ranger was still working it over in his mind. I grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze, "Tonight. I'll explain everything tonight." He just gave me a slight nod and squeezed my hand in return, acknowledging how difficult it was going to be for me.

The function was winding down and we were getting ready to head up to my office for lunch and to go over some files when Joe Morelli arrived. He and Ranger exchanged nods as a way of greeting and he congratulated me on our new addition. Ever aware of my burg manners I thanked him before we got down to business. He asked to speak to me privately which made Ranger tense. Reluctantly he agreed and took up a position just out of earshot. Well earshot for a normal person; with his bat-hearing I wasn't so sure.

Joe swallowed hard before speaking, "I talked to Terri." He looked a little ashamed, "I'm sorry Steph, I had no idea how she felt about you. Hell I never knew she was that serious about me. I thought we were just having fun. I guess we weren't on the same page."

"Joe, I don't even think you were even reading the same book!" He shrugged and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, well we are now. Anyway, I talked to her. She did tell me about the deal they are brokering with your husband. And she swears up and down she has nothing to do with the pictures." I rolled my eyes. Well as long as she swore on it she must be telling the truth. I think he realized I wasn't going to jump for joy or offer him my undying thanks so he moved on. "This looks really nice. You do good work here. You know my cousin Kenny's ex and her kid, they came here for help." Of course I remembered his cousin Kenny and the case, but with client confidentiality I couldn't tell him that.

I gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'm glad we could help." I knew it cost him a lot to say that. The Morelli family tree was not a pretty one. It was mostly full of rotten apples as far as the Morelli men were concerned. I wouldn't say Joe was rotten, maybe just a little bruised and definitely not my taste.

"So," he shoved his hands into his pockets and he looked down at his shoes, "Anyway, I just wanted to apologize. I made assumptions about you and I was wrong." What, did Joe Morelli just say he was wrong? Did we get that on tape? I must have looked shocked, I know my mouth was hanging open because he reached over and closed it for me. "Yeah well, don't get used to it. You be careful Steph." He turned, gave Ranger a quick nod, and he was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Thanks to Rach who makes this so much more fun and the writing so much better.

Sally

The Good Wife

Chapter 23

After Joe's departure, the party began to wind down and Ranger and I excused ourselves to my office. We ordered takeout from a local Chinese restaurant and got to work. I opened my safe and removed the videos. I knew Ranger needed to see them, but I didn't. I'd lived it, no need to revisit the past. He put them aside for transport back to Rangeman and we set to work cataloguing all the crazies I'd come across. People who might want to kill me. I had a brief moment where I channeled my mother and thought, _why me_, before I pulled on my big girl panties and got to work. We each made piles of potential suspects. It was late afternoon by the time we retired to the sofa, each with a stack of files.

Kenny Mancuso, Joe's cousin was the first in my stack. I handed the file to Ranger. "He likes to beat up women, he's slightly off his rocker, but I don't see how he could have anything to do with this. He's still in jail." I guess Ranger agreed with my assessment because Kenny's file was added to a pile on the floor. The next file was thicker, "Eddie Abruzzi, I would put him as a prime candidate - he was nuts - but he committed suicide a few month back." Ranger made a noise that caused me to stop and look at him, but whatever he was going to say, he must have changed his mind because his face was blank. He just pulled the next file from my lap. He dismissed a dozen more files before stopping.

Holding up a file he asked, "DeCooch? Is there anyone in Trenton you haven't had a run in with?" Ranger seemed a little shocked. I told myself that he was just impressed at the wide range my cases covered, not that I was a lunatic magnet. The last case in my stack was Benito Ramierz. Since he was still incarcerated as well, we put him in the _no_ pile. Although with my luck we'd be better off titling it the _highly unlikely_ pile.

We turned to the stack in Ranger's hands. Apparently he focused on female suspects. But I dismissed almost every one of his files as I dropped them one by one to the floor. "Eula Rothedge is one of our cafeteria workers, Carol Zabo works in the nursery, Evelyn Soder is now one of our counselors, she and her daughter live in the apartment complex and she's an RA." It felt good to list some of our success stories.

He handed me the next file and I froze. Emily. Immediately he picked up on it and explained, "She doesn't look dangerous, but her file is strange. Pieces are missing." I took the file from him and placed it in the pile that had the videos to take back to Rangeman.

"Later," was all I could manage. He didn't press me but he did give me a long look. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, he handed me more files.

I looked through the rest of his stack. "Last I knew Maxine Norwicki is serving time for dealing and prostitution. Susan Stitch is still in in-treatment anger management for trying to run her ex-boyfriend over with her SUV. And Connie Scarzolli died four months ago of lung cancer, so unless she's haunting me from the grave, I doubt it's her." I guess I did know my share of crazy women. Still, my spidey sense wasn't tingling at all.

With no more case files to go through, I turned back to what we knew. "What do you think about Terri Gilman? Joe said she swears it wasn't her. I just feel like we're running out of suspects here." I was getting frustrated, feeling like we hadn't made much headway on the case. He pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my body. This was fast becoming my favorite place in the world, in his strong arms. It seemed dangerous to allow myself to feel that way. What could this thing with us ever amount to? We were spending lots of time together because of my stalker, but sooner or later life had to return to normal. But I didn't even know what normal looked like any more.

He hugged me to him, "We'll find them. It just feels good to narrow the suspect pool. You made a huge discovery yesterday with the photos. Give the guys a little time to work that lead. We're getting somewhere. Just be patient." I was so not good at being patient. I was more of an instant gratification sort of a girl. I leaned into his chest, inhaling the unique scent of him, trying to absorb some of his calm. My insides were at war. Part of me was wondering if it would be so bad if we didn't figure out who was trying to kill me because that would mean no more case and no more Ranger in my life. But the smart part of me reminded the rest that if we didn't find them and stop them, there would be no more _me_ in my life. Reality sucked.

"I know, I'm trying, really I am. I want to find out who is doing this and stop them." I paused trying to find the right words, "But there's a part of me that's just happy to bury my head in the sand and lock the two of us away in your apartment and tell the rest of the world to go to hell." He'd been running his hands up and down my arms trying to soothe me, but hearing my words his hands stilled. I looked up at him.

I felt as if I was on emotional overload. How much could one woman take, even if she was a Wonder Woman wannabe? I had not one, but two stalkers after me. One wanted to kill me and the other just wanted to freak me out. That alone was enough to drive anyone mad. Then add my personal life to the equation. I'd spent six years bottling up all of the emotions that went along with a cheating spouse; not just a husband who was having an affair, but a man who had screwed nearly every willing woman he came across. And now I've gone and fallen in love. Wait, where did that come from? I was in love with Ranger? Was I in love with Ranger? I couldn't do this, not now.

"I need to go home. I'm exhausted." It was an abrupt declaration, but he didn't call me on it.

Ranger made a quick call, pretty sure he only said two words, neither of which were hello or goodbye. The next thing I knew Tank and Lester were at the door, ready to escort us back to Rangeman. The trip was quiet and uneventful. I thought it was just the stress of the investigation hanging over us, but when Ranger tried to move us off the elevator on the 5th floor I figured there was more to it. I kept my feet planted in the elevator. He raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"I thought we were going to seven?" It may look like I was standing in the elevator, but in my mind's eye I was on the beach in sunny Denial Land. He didn't answer me with words, he just gave a slight nod of his head and the other guys slipped out around us. When he still didn't open his mouth I pressed for an explanation. "Is there a new photo? From this morning?" He nodded. "Does it threaten to kill me before dawn?" His head shook fractionally side to side to indicate no. "Well then take me up to seven. It can wait until morning. I'm on emotional overload and if I see one more death threat I might just have a total melt down and it won't be pretty." Fair warning. He drew me into his arms and pressed his key fob, the doors closed and we headed off to denial land for a little while longer.

As soon as the apartment door was closed, I spun to face him, sliding my hands up his chest and into his hair. Capturing his lips with my own, I poured all of my need into the kiss. I begged him, "Tomorrow we have to deal with the stalkers and everything else. Tonight, I need you. I need to not think about anything, to forget the whole mess. I need some happy." I felt a little pathetic hiding from reality and begging him to join me, but I couldn't help myself.

I didn't have a chance to worry about being embarrassed. His lips came crashing down on mine and he scooped me up into his arms and headed towards the bedroom. He kicked the door shut and tossed me onto the bed. As he crawled up my body wearing a look that melted my panties he whispered huskily in my ear, "I can make you forget Babe." A true man of his word; within minutes I even forgot my own name, but he was sure I knew his. He made me scream it over and over again.

Hours later I'd finally regained the ability to talk when he surprised me. "Tell me about Frankie." Shit, I was sort of hoping all of the mind blowing sex had let that little issue slip his mind. Apparently not.

I tried to stall, "He's a sweet kid isn't he?"

"Stephanie," his voice had a warning tone. He must mean business; I couldn't remember if he'd ever called me by my whole name. Well, I guess there was that one time earlier when I was… His voice cut my musings short, "Why is your sister raising your husband's child?" He stopped when he saw the pain in my eyes. He pulled me to him, "If that sonovabitch slept with your sister, I swear to God…"

"No!" I put my hand on his chest. Shaking my head, I told him, "Val had nothing to do with it, except helping me." His hands started traveling up and down my back trying to offer me some comfort. "Give me a minute." I collected myself and got ready to tell him all of it, what I'd done. He took my face in his hands and kissed me, reassuring me that I could trust him and everything would be okay. I just hoped he felt the same when I was finished. He turned me around settling me between his legs, pulling my back to his chest and wrapping his arms around me. I took a deep breath and started at the beginning.

"It was five years ago, about six months after Dickie and I came to our agreement and the..." What the hell do I call it? "And the _incident_ with Charles." Ranger hugged me tightly to him and dropped a kiss on the top of my curls. "Dickie was running for State Senate, the campaign was in full swing. I was splitting my time between the campaign and the Foundation." I remembered throwing myself into work to keep myself from focusing on the train wreck that was my marriage. "I worked more at the Foundation, everything was still kind of raw. I did all the public appearances and things that were needed as well as sitting in with Dickie on some of the meetings where he needed me to read people. I avoided any situation where I might run across his father." I shuddered, more from revulsion than fear.

"I was working late one night when I had a visitor. A young woman appeared in my office doorway looking scared out of her mind." I remembered the lost look in her eyes, the only other time I'd seen that look had been on a death row inmate. It was obvious to me she thought her life was over. "She didn't look like our normal clients, too polished. There was something about her that was a little familiar, but I couldn't place her. It took awhile before she could get up the courage to talk, so I just waited." There was something so fragile about her, something that made me want to help her.

"Her name was Emily. She was a freshman at Douglass College, my Alma Mater. The reason she looked familiar is because she was one of the interns on Dickie's campaign." As soon as she introduced herself, my stomach sank, I'd known what was coming. "She was pregnant and my husband was the father." The anger and sadness that overwhelmed me with her confession was almost as painful as Dickie's when he finally came clean about his addiction. I was not proud of my reaction; it was probably one of the lowest points in my life. I was so embarrassed by it, I'd never told another soul, until now. "I asked her what she expected me to do about it. I told her if she was trying to blackmail me it wouldn't work, that I knew of my husband's affairs and her tryst with him was nothing special. God I was so horrible to her." My eyes welled up at the memory of the look on her face, like I'd slapped her.

Ranger tried to comfort me. "Babe, she had an affair with your husband. She wasn't exactly innocent. Your reaction wasn't out of line; you were hurt and had every right to be." I needed him to stop or I was going to start crying in earnest.

I interrupted him, "I know, but looking back, I still feel badly about it. She was just a kid and she was scared. It took balls for her to come to me." In a way I'd been impressed with her. She reminded me of me. "I told her I'd help her, take responsibility for my husband's actions. I was mortified, here I was talking to the mother of my husband's bastard child." Retelling the story was harder than I'd ever imagined. Even though Ranger wasn't judging me, I still was.

I needed a break and I needed some chocolate. "Are there any more truffles?"

I felt Ranger try to suppress a chuckle. He slipped out from behind me and padded off to the kitchen and I took the opportunity to make a much needed trip to the bathroom. When I came back out I found him with a tray of sandwiches, bottles of water and my much loved chocolate. My heart skipped a beat, but I tried to ignore it. We ate in silence. It wasn't until we were both finished and the tray was back in the kitchen that I continued my story.

I couldn't look Ranger in the eye as I told the next part. "I asked Emily what she wanted to do. How she wanted to deal with the baby. I have to admit there was a part of me who was hoping that she would ask me to pay for an abortion. Then my problem would be solved." My heart was sick at the thought of her making that choice. "She was Catholic and didn't want to have an abortion, but she wasn't ready to be a mother." I sighed and finally met his eyes again. "I enrolled her in the program we have set up through the Foundation for prenatal care. She took the rest of the year off from school once she started to show. I put her up in an apartment and made sure she had money for food and maternity clothes." It seemed like it had been a million years ago, but the pain was as fresh as if it was yesterday.

"She didn't have much for family. Her mom died when she was young and it was just her and her Dad growing up. She made excuses to not see him until after the baby was born. Finally she decided she wanted to give the baby up for adoption. We'd done that sort of thing before for clients." The next part just shed light on how horribly I'd misjudged her. "Emily was a nice girl; she didn't want a free ride, so she started doing work for us in exchange. She'd cut herself from her friends and worked a lot to fill her time." I shook my head, "I was in the same boat. When I found out about the baby I was so angry at Dickie I could barely be in the same room with him, so I spent almost all of my time at work, only seeing him when we had public appearances." I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a sad smile, "Somewhere along the line, we became friends. She apologized over and over again for her part in their affair." While I know she had a part in it, I can imagine how a nineteen year old girl was swept away by someone like Dickie.

I took a few moments to collect my thought before I continued with the saga that I could hardly believe was my life. It seemed more like a script for a made for TV movie. But I'd come this far, I needed to finish. "I'd planned all along for it to be a closed adoption. She didn't want to know where the baby was; just that it would have a family who loved it. I felt the same way." What if that had happened? There would be a huge hole in my life.

"A few months before Frankie was born Val came home for a visit. Albert, who you met at dinner is her second husband and Lisa's father. She was married once before and lived in California." He nodded, tracking my disjointed explanation. "Things were not going well with her and her husband Steve so she and the girls came for a little vacation. At the time they were trying to have another baby and weren't able to get pregnant. Val went and had everything checked out and it wasn't on her end. Steve refused. He was sure that it couldn't be him." Probably was worried about what STDs they might find from him screwing around on her.

Back to the story, "I'd been going with Emily to her doctor's appointments and we'd just had an ultrasound and found out it was a boy. Val and I went to lunch the next day and it turned into a two margarita lunch which continued on all afternoon." It had been a turning point in our relationship. That lunch was the start of us being not just sisters, but friends. "She told me about what had been happening with her marriage and I told her about Dickie's problem, then Emily and the baby." It had been six months and I hadn't told anyone about it and I needed someone to talk to; it all came spilling out. It had felt so good to have someone to share the secret with.

"Later in the week she stopped by my office and happened to meet Emily. I could see Val studying her and the wheels turning. That's when she offered to adopt the baby. Emily and Val were physically very similar, small and blond with blue eyes. They looked more like sisters than Val and I do. She knew that Steve would be thrilled to have a boy and it would ease some tension in their marriage." I wasn't sure I could do it at first. Somewhere along the way, that changed for me. I felt responsible for this child, my husband's child. I brushed away the tears that started to spill, "In the end it worked out that Val and Steve adopted him. Since he's blond and fair skinned, no one questioned it. My parents know he's adopted, but not his parentage. In the end it wasn't enough to save her marriage. Steve ran off with the babysitter and their money and Val moved back here with the kids."

I sniffled a few times and blinked back the rest of the tears. "I don't know how he did it, that little boy who should be a reminder to me of my failure-of-a-marriage made his way into my heart. He's very special to me. I can't imagine not being able to see him grow up. How did you know? I saw in your eyes when you were working it out, but you're the only one who's figured it out."

Ranger looked a little surprised, "You mean no one else knows? Just you and Val? Your husband doesn't know?"

I looked at him and I heard his words, but I made no attempt to answer him. My spidey sense was screaming at me, the words on the note card, _I know._

Oh fuck.


	24. Chapter 24

This is an AU story. I hope you find the characters still themselves even if their world is different.

Thanks to Rach who makes this so much more fun and the writing so much better.

Sally

Chapter 24

The day started early with a meeting on 5th floor. Ranger had let me escape reality for a while last night, but now we both had to face it head on. There were all sorts of new questions and fears running through my mind with the thought of someone discovering the secret I'd hidden for so long, but the threat to my life was more serious than the threat to my privacy, so all of that was pushed to the back burner. I would deal with the notes and whoever was sending them later.

Before the meeting started Ranger pulled me into his office and showed me the photo that came in yesterday. It was of me cutting the ribbon out front at the Grand Opening. I shuddered for a moment thinking of how close I must have been to someone who wanted to kill me. But examining the photo further I could tell that it had been taken from father away, with a long range lens. That told me two things: one, that it was the same stalker with the excellent photography equipment, and two, that it was probably someone who would have stood out if they had come closer. Or could it be someone I would recognize? I shuddered at the thought. The idea that it was someone who I knew, not some faceless stranger, made it all the more real and more horrifying.

It wasn't much to go on, but every little bit helped. Studying the photo, it appeared that my eyes had been scratched out. Now I was convinced it was a woman. I tried to make light of the situation. "I guess I was on the right track yesterday, but wrong villain." He raised an eyebrow in question. I rolled my eyes, "It's obviously Catwoman." He just gave me a small smile and shook his head. He pulled me to him and kissed me senseless before leading me down the hall to the conference room.

Inside was Ranger's core team as well as a few of the other guys I knew had been involved in my case - Hector, Hal, Vince, Cal and Junior. Waiting for the meeting to start, I sat for a while reviewing the whole file of photos again, looking for some more clues. After I passed through all of the photos I ran through the notes Vince had compiled. Flipping through the list of mail boxes used to ship the photos to as well as the receipts from the drug store photo processing, something started to click.

"I need a map." I blurted out to no one in particular. "I need a map of Trenton and some markers." I continued to pour over the information while a map of the greater Trenton area and a set of colored sharpies appeared next to me. I could feel several bodies behind me, but I just kept working. Using a blue marker I circled the locations that corresponded to the mailboxes - South Trenton, Villa Park, and Mill Hill. I marked the drug stores and photo shops with green - Wilbur I, Chestnut Park, Old Warf and Franklin Park. Picking up the red marker I played connect the dots. As I followed the arc from dot to dot a definite pattern formed, it wasn't perfect, but it was a circle and dead center was the Chambersburg. I guess it was a home grown loony.

When I looked up from my artwork I found all eyes on me, waiting for an explanation. I'd worked enough cases to have formed my own theories about criminal behavior. "Most of the time when someone is planning on committing a crime they travel a certain distance from where they live." Several heads nodded, following my theory. "If you are going to be doing something suspect you want to do it somewhere you are not well known. Usually there is a radius in which the criminal will travel. Looks to me like my stalker is from the burg." I pointed to the center of my awkward circle. The shiver from earlier returned and my spidey sense was working overtime. Not only would I probably recognize this person, likely it was someone I'd known my whole life.

Ranger's voice snapped everyone back to attention, "What else do we have?" It seemed like we had some forward movement on the case, if we kept going maybe we could hope for the avalanche effect and figure it all out.

Hal spoke up. He'd been tasked with researching the photos that had been uploaded to online businesses. After a lot of back and forth and some none to legal hacking, he finally had some information. When Ranger called on him to report, he looked a little nervous, but he always looked a little nervous so it was kind of hard to tell. "Well, the email accounts are bogus, just used for the one time and the Visa cards they used to pay with were like gift cards, again nothing there." Well that was a whole lot of nothing. Before he started up again he blushed a bright red and shuffled his papers. "Um I did have some success in finding other photos that were uploaded from the same email address at the same time." He stopped and took a big gulp of air, but still keeping his eyes on his files.

"Spit it out Hal." Tank bellowed from the corner of the table.

Hal blushed again, but continued, "The photos are odd. No sex acts are depicted, but they are suggestive and some of them have um…pets in them."

Lester burst out laughing, "Jesus Hal, you're blushing over pictures that show people petting. Christ if you ever got a look at my porn library you might have a stroke." There was a smattering of muffled laughter before a look from Ranger silenced everyone.

Hal glared at Lester, "Not petting. Pets. I guess, but I don't like the way that guy is looking at that rabbit." Hall tossed a file folder at Lester. Photos spilled out all over the table. Ewww. Hal was right. There was something wrong with the photos. They were boudoir scenes, but unlike anything I'd ever seen. One had a guy posing with a fluffy bunny rabbit, there was another guy looking extremely cozy with an amazing set of red pumps. There were some that had a slight S&M bend to them. They were perverted portraits; it was kink with a capital K.

There was only one person I knew of that might have some information for us. "Somebody needs to talk to Vinnie. He might know something." All of the guys kind of froze and then all tried very hard to make themselves invisible. I'd seen the kids at the daycare do it, even my own nieces and nephew when something was broken and no one wanted to step up to the plate. Seeing 200lb army men trying to attempt it was hilarious. Finally I took pity on them. "Fine. I'll do it." They all let out a collective breath. Ranger dismissed everyone while I mumbled under my breath about grown men acting like babies. They all had the decency to look a little ashamed, but I notice no one volunteered. I took solace in the knowledge that at least two of them would have to accompany me anyway. Mentally I stuck my tongue out at them.

It wasn't until I heard the door shut that I realized Ranger and I were alone. The shiver of revulsion of having to visit my cousin Vinnie had replaced the hinky feelings I had about the stalker. Either way I was grateful to have Ranger gather me into his arms. He was warm and strong and smelled wonderful. His breath tickled my neck, "I love to watch your mind work. That was amazing." My heart swelled at the tinge of pride in his voice. He gave me a squeeze before continuing. "We're getting closer." His words were reassuring.

Of course, I could never leave well enough alone. "At least to one stalker." The last hour or so I'd been solely focused on the person who wanted to kill me, but in Ranger's presence I let myself relax enough to let my thoughts drift to Frankie and the notes. There was someone out there who wanted to kill me and someone else who wanted to expose me.

"Do you really think it's about Frankie?" I pulled out of Ranger's embrace and started pacing, hoping the movement would help me to think clearly. While his arms offered strength, there was force to his gravitational pull that made thoughts of anything but him naked, vanish. I needed to think.

I turned to look at him. He settled himself in his chair and watched me. Finally he shrugged, "It all fits. No threats, just trying to intimidate you." No threats? I thought it was a pretty good threat myself. Someone knew what I had done and they were judging me by it. Why shouldn't they? I did.

I stopped pacing and settled myself in front of the window. I'd spent a lot of time over the years thinking about what I'd done. But at the time it was just me, alone with my thoughts. Now that there was someone else who knew about Frankie, the shame was almost unbearable. I didn't hear his footsteps, but soon I felt his presence behind me, silently offering me his support. Too bad I didn't deserve it.

He slid his arms around my waist. "Want to tell me what you are beating yourself up about now?" His voice was gentle, but I knew not answering him wasn't an option. I wanted so badly to tell him, to share the burden, but my shame was stopping me. He spun me to face him, holding my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "Don't tell me you think this is your fault?" I opened my mouth to say _no of course not,_ but shut it again when no words would come. His expression hardened slightly. "Steph, you're too smart for that. You work with women who have been victims of crime often enough to know better."

His words were logical. Did I force someone to stalk me, threaten me and my family? No, of course not, but did my actions cause this? Yes, they damn well did and I knew it. The feelings were overwhelming guilt, shame and anger. They'd been bubbling below the surface for years, brought to a simmer since coming clean last night and now I was ready to boil over. I twisted out of Ranger's embrace and resumed my pacing. I couldn't let him offer me comfort, comfort I didn't deserve.

My words were bitter on my tongue, "Really? I'm not to blame? Just because I took it upon myself to play judge and jury? Took a child from his mother, concealed his very existence from his own father? All to save my own pride?"

If I was disgusted with myself, he was more disgusted with my opinion of myself and he let me know it. "Is that how you see it? You rescued a child whose mother didn't want him, couldn't care for him and you gave him a home with a loving family." His voice had an edge to it I hadn't seen before, it was a little scary.

My thoughts weren't on his opinion of me; they were looking backward, at Dickie. My voice was shaky, with anger, disgust, "I thought about telling him. I did. At first I was too angry." He'd forced me into this. Because he couldn't keep it in his pants I was forced into this situation. "It felt good knowing I had a secret from him. He had kept so many things from me. I told myself what's good for the gander…but then it was like I was doing it to punish him." I sighed, "Things got better between us. A détente I guess you could say. There has been a million times that telling him has been on the tip of my tongue." I stopped again in front of the window and thought of all I'd lost. This time when I spoke, my voice was soft and sad, "We wanted children, in the beginning." But then I was forced to let that dream die along with all the others.

I shook my head out of the day dream family I'd conjured early in my marriage, the curly haired little girl with pig tails and the little blond boy with the striking green eyes. My voice cracked, "I tell myself that I did it for Frankie. I couldn't let Charles get a hold of him." The injustices Dickie suffered at the hands of his father, I couldn't let that happen again. And Charles desperately wanted an heir. If he could get Dickie as far as the Governor's mansion, could he get the next generation into the White House?

Beyond embarrassment I continued, "But if I'm honest about it, I did it for purely selfish reasons. Its one thing to know your husband is having an affair, to see the signs, even the other women. But for him to father another woman's child is..." There were no words.

Ranger let out a bark of laughter, but it wasn't like I'd heard from him before, it wasn't a happy sound. I turned to see him standing behind me, arms crossed. He shook his head, "Steph you couldn't be selfish if you tried. You don't have it in you. You've spent your life taking care of other people and their problems, your clients, your husband. You helped Emily, Val and Frankie. Do you think the boy could be any happier? And don't even try to tell me you're ashamed of his existence. You love that boy like he was your own. I know it, you know it and most importantly he knows it." In two quick strides he was in front of me and pulled me to him. "Are you ashamed, embarrassed, angry? Yes and you have every right to be. Sorry Steph, you're human just like the rest of us, whether you like it or not." This time his laughter was softer as he ran his hands over my back to soothe my pain and this time I let him. It felt so good to be in his arms, to allow him to absolve me of my sins. I'd take a little Ranger therapy over 3 Hail Marys any day of the week.

What may have been a more thorough consoling was cut short by the intercom announcing Connie's arrival. We straightened ourselves and Ranger disappeared to his office, giving Connie and I the conference room to work in. Life goes on, stalkers or not, and it had been nearly a week since we'd been able to meet. She helped me with everything from public appearances to keeping up with all of my cases at the Foundation.

Woody knocked on the open conference room door announcing Connie's arrival. It was a good thing she had an escort because Connie looked to be in a fog brought about by testosterone poisoning. I knew it well. The men of Rangeman were a sight to behold. Each in their own right was a good looking guy, but dressed in black and all together in one building was enough to put even a nun in a stupor… and Connie was no nun. After Woody left us and I plied her with some cold water she seemed to regain her faculties.

"Okay there Con?" I grinned and gave her a knowing smile. She shook her head and then blushed slightly before getting down to work. The first order of business was to get in touch with my cousin Vinnie. Connie had worked for him at the bond office before coming to work for me so she knew his schedule. I told her that I had some questions for him that had to do with my stalker. I didn't go into details about the photos. Connie was a major hub of burg gossip and I didn't want to spook our stalker. After a few calls to _family_ contacts Connie found out that Vinnie was away at a family reunion, his wife Lucille's family, more importantly his father-in-law Harry the Hammer's family, and he was not to be disturbed. They were due back in town late tomorrow. I made a note to let Ranger know and we could plan to welcome Vinnie home from his little trip.

Talk turned to the Foundation which was business as usual. "Yesterday was a huge success! There was a big picture in the paper today." She pulled out the article. The photo itself was eerily similar to the one sent by the stalker and I had to suppress a shiver. Connie didn't seem to notice my reaction and kept on with her notes, "The donations yesterday were very generous. There was another large check from the Ramos family." She paused and gave me a raised eyebrow in question. Not having any answers for her I just shrugged and motioned for her to continue. "I have multiple messages from Dmitri Ramos. He's interested in the vacant spot on the board for directors."

She looked at me for my reaction to this. I was still trying to figure out what the youngest Ramos was up to. I mean I had no qualms about having him sit across from me at a board meeting, especially since many board members where in their 70s and 80s. Dmitri was definitely pleasant to look at and the man certainly was charming. But I couldn't help wondering what his motive was. Was he looking to find favor with the Governor? Surely there were other ways of doing so? He seemed to want to get close to me. I by no means deluded myself into thinking I was what he was interested in. I promised Connie that I would return his calls. He was not someone who would be ignored; I couldn't afford to insult him while I tried to psycho analyze his motives.

The next topic was a dinner party we were to attend tonight. It was for the New Jersey Law Enforcement Brotherhood. Oh goodie. Just what I felt like doing, partying. "I'll send over a couple of options for dresses. What time do you need me here to help you get ready?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm a big girl now Connie, I can even tie my own shoes. Pretty sure I can get myself dressed for a dinner party." She looked a little embarrassed. I felt bad, "Besides you need to be getting yourself ready anyway." Surprised doesn't even begin to cover the look on her face. I explained, "We still need to have security tonight, but Ranger wants to keep it as discrete as possible, so the Rangemen will be there as attendees and they need dates." I waggled my eyebrows at her. "Think you can take one for the team and escort one of their ugly mugs out tonight?" Just the thought looked enough to send her into cardiac arrest. I promised her the pick of the litter and told her that Lula was coming to. At that she relaxed.

We worked for several more hours, only stopping when lunch arrived. The small Cuban woman introduced herself as Ella. I held out my hand, but she engulfed me in a fierce hug that brought the phrase 'small but mighty' to mind. She explained that she was the Rangeman housekeeper and she and her husband Luis took care of the building and the men. When she heard Connie mention dressing for the evening she offered her help. I tried to politely decline, I'd never really gotten used to having other people do things for me that I was capable of doing myself. But she refused to take no for an answer and promised to meet my up in the apartment late in the afternoon.

By mid afternoon Connie and I had covered everything and I could tell she was giddy thinking about her evening out. She left to hit Macy's for a new dress and I returned to the 7th floor apartment to find a little peace and quiet. Tonight I had to be the First Lady and just the thought of it made me very tired.


End file.
